My dear friend
by Lara Cox
Summary: COMPLETE! Chandler breaks Monica's heart doing something that he will regret. Rachel starts dating someone very bad for her. How will they get out of that mess? please read and review! MC RR MJ
1. Not so funny anymore

Hi! it is me again…. With another story… This story takes place in season 10…. Joey is not whit Rachel anymore, Phoebe is engaged to Mike, Monica and Chandler still haven't met Erica but they know about they problem to conceive and decided to adopt, Ross and Rachel are not together…   
Disclaimer: I DO own friends, the six of them are mine … oh… dreams do not count? In that case I don't own friends… 

Chapter 1:

Not so funny anymore

Joey and Phoebe were in Central Perk. Phoebe was very exited talking about her future wedding.

Phoebe- well... Monica is the wedding planner, so nothing can go wrong.

Joey- that's right! Monica is the wedding planner!... Pheebs... isn't she driving you crazy? Phoebe- What are you talking about?... Mon is a very nice person and she is very sweet organizing everything…

Joey looked at her in disbelieve…. Of course Monica was nice… but when she was organizing something… she could get a little annoying (to say the less)…. She dived everybody crazy in times like that…

Joey- Phoebe… tell me the truth… she can't hear you…

Phoebe- ok... maybe I need to take a very few pills to deal whit her…

Joey- A few?

Phoebe- (getting very upset) ok.. I admit it! I take three valiums before every meeting whit her! Are happy now that I said it, Trivianni?

Joey- ok… calm down… at less the wedding will be perfect… right?

Phoebe- yes... the only bad thing is that, since I'm the bride I can't be the wedding singer…

Joey- (rolling his eyes) that IS really a pity...

Phoebe- hey… do you remember that I was the wedding singer in Monica and Chandler's wedding?

Joey- mmmm… Pheebs… I think that they hired the "swing kings" to sing in their wedding...

Phoebe- officially... but I still sang something on the wedding… remember? I sang... _"the first time I met Chandler I thought he was gay… but here I'm singing… on his wedding day"_

Joey- yes… but you sang that while Monica chased you to break your guitar and make you stop… I don't think that makes you "the wedding singer"…

Phoebe- that is truth...

Chandler and Ross walked inside the Central Perk… Ross was whit Emma in his arms… and he and Chandler were arguing.

Chandler- I don't care that you have a PhD… you are completely wrong!

Ross- you are crazy… I can't discuss any important issue whit you!

Chandler sit next to Joey and asked him to solve the argument…

Chandler- let's see if you can solve this Joe… what works better to erase the wrinkles of your face? A cream made whit cucumbers or a cream made whit honey?

Joey- (shocked) how the hell would I know that!

Phoebe- I think that cucumbers are better for your skin than honey… why?

Ross- I knew it! because Chandler spent the whole afternoon using a cream made of honey!

Joey- dude… were you really using a cream?

Phoebe- I knew it! Chandler is gay… That's so funny!

Everybody laughs at the joke but Chandler.

Ross- maybe I should give him my pink shirt!

Joey- and Monica and him can share clothes to save money...

By that point, everybody but Chandler were laughing so hard that he started getting mad…

Chandler- very funny! Don't you realize that now all my coworkers are very young and I feel bad about my age? That is why I used that cream! Because I'm very straight but I don't want my nick name to be "grandpa".

Phoebe- relax Chandler... we were just kidding...

Chandler- well, you should stop it! ... I'm sick of people saying I'm gay! Is not funny! Stop it!

Chandler leaves the coffee house very angrily leaving the others very shocked…

Ross- wow... he was really mad...

Phoebe- we were just kidding.

Chandler went to his apartment... there he founded a note from Monica. It said: "Dear Chandler: I'm sorry... I forgot that tonight I have to work late. I can go to that dinner of you… I'm really sorry… I hope you can go by your self anyway. I love you…"

Chandler was a little bit annoyed. A coworker of him, called Ashley Johnson, invited a bunch of people from the office to have dinner at her house, and everybody was going whit their spouses.

He went to that dinner anyway because he really needed to make friends at his new job… so far he didn't talk to much people.

He arrived at Ashley's house and knocked the door… Ashley let him in.

Ashley- Hi Chandler! I'm glad you came… come in!

Chandler- thank you for inviting me…

Ashley- you are welcome… Where is your wife?

Chandler- she had to work… she is sorry...

Ashley- oh... is ok... let me take you whit the rest…

Chandler thought that there was some distrust in Ashley's tone… like his coworker didn't believe him… They went to the living room and Chandler greeted to the other guests… most of the people there were coworkers he already knew… but then Ashley introduced him two men who were strangers to him.

Ashley- This is my husband James James- hello… Chandler- hi 

They greeted each other whit a handshake.

Ashley- and this is my brother Andrew Johnson…. He will be working with us from next week…

Andrew- (smiling) hi Chandler…

Chandler- hi... is nice to meet you Andrew...

Andrew- oh… no… is my pleasure… and cute guys call me AJ.

Chandler- (shocked) ok... ok... whatever.

Ashley- Andy… Could you please come to the kitchen and help me whit the chicken?

Andrew- ok... sis

Andrew left, and Chandler was still shocked…

Chandler- excuse me James... is your brother in law gay?...

James- yes

Chandler- and was he flirting whit me?

James- I think so… but don't worry... as soon as he realizes you are not interested in him, he will stop hitting on you.

Unfortunately for Chandler, Ashley sit Andy right next to him. And when they finished the main dish and Andrew touched Chandler's leg under the table, Chandler got up very uncomfortable.

Chandler- hey… I think I will help Ashley to wash the dishes…

He entered in the kitchen and there was Ashley… Chandler decided to clear things out.

Ashley- hey Chandler… are you having a good time?

Chandler- (sarcastically) yes, the time of my life!

Ashley- oh… what happened?

Chandler- look… I don't have problems whit gay people... but I would enjoy dinner better if your brother stopped hitting on me…

Ashley- oh... I'm so sorry! I had not idea he was making you uncomfortable… he is very persistent when he really likes somebody… and he saw you the other day… when he went to our office to get a job… and he is quite taken by you… but is ok… I'll tell him you are not interested…

Chandler- is nothing personal… is just that I'm in love whit my wife… I'm nor gay… I'm not gay al all… I've never been gay…

Ashley- oh... is ok… I'll tell him… but he was so sure that you are gay, be begged me to fix you two up... he told me that your wife was just a lie to cover your homosexuality at work...

Chandler- she is not... she is very real…

Ashley- ok... sorry…

Chandler- don't feel bad… for some estrange reason everybody makes the same mistake…

Chandler went to the bathroom… he washed his face to fresh up… what was wrong with him lately?… Suddenly, Andrew got into the bathroom…

Chandler- What the hell are you doing here?

Andrew- I just came to see what was wrong whit you… why did you leave the table like that?

Chandler- oh… listen Andy… I'm not gay..

Andrew- (shocked) What?

Chandler- I'm straight and I love my wife very much…

Andrew- I don't believe you… I think you are gay but you are on denial…

Chandler- no….

Andrew- there is only one way to know for certain…

He leaned towards Chandler and kissed him. The kissed lasted a few minutes and scared the hell out of Chandler… specially because he enjoyed it. Chandler pulled Andrew away….

Chandler- no! I'm not interested in this… I have a wife!

They went back to the table and Chandler ignored Andrew for the rest of the night….

Then Chandler got home so late that he found his wife sleeping on the couch, whit the TV on… obviously she tried to wait for him up… but she was too tired and fell asleep…

Chandler covered her whit a blanket, turned the TV off and went to bed by him self.

To be continued… 

So.. this is the beginning…. What do you think? I have like 10 more chapters ready to post…. But the chapters don't want me to post then unless you give me a lot of reviews…. Ok… I admit it… I am the one who doesn't want to post then if I don't get enough reviews


	2. Is not what it looks like

Chapter 2:

Is not what it looks like

**A month after that dinner… **

Chandler and Monica were having dinner in a beautiful restaurant with Phoebe and his fiancé Mike and with Rachel and her new boyfriend. Recently, Rachel started dating a guy she knew from her work called Dennis. Now they were all having "couples night".

Phoebe- what I'm saying is that, to me, is very ridiculous to buy a very expensive wedding dress if there are very beautiful cheap dresses.

Monica and Rachel looked at her as if she was crazy.

Mike- I think you deserve the best honey…

Phoebe- Thanks!

Phoebe gave Mike a soft kiss on the lips and Dennis kissed Rachel's hand while Chandler looked at the table, very uncomfortable. Monica felt like screaming… What was wrong whit her husband lately?

Dennis- let me say something… according to my experience the most expensive stuff are not always the better…I mean... when I married my ex wife the wedding coasted 40.000 and it was beautiful, but we got divorced two years later.

Monica- that's shocking! Rachel dating a divorced guy

Right after she said that, Monica felt Rachel kicking her under the table.

Rachel- (to Dennis) my ex boyfriend Ross got divorced twice.

Dennis- oh…

Monica- (coughing) three times...

Dennis- triple oh…

They all laughed.

Rachel- The third time doesn't count... because he was drunk... and he married me…

Dennis started getting a little up set.

Dennis- You didn't tell me that you were married to the father of your child

Rachel- I'm sorry… is just… some things are better to forget.

Phoebe- don't worry Dennis... that marriage practically didn't exist… it was a disaster and if Monica and Chandler didn't have such a perfect marriage I would be to scared to marry Mike…

Chandler y Monica looked at each other. Obviously, Phoebe had not idea that the couple with the perfect marriage hadn't have sex in three weeks…

Monica- speaking of perfection… in two weeks a picture of Chandler and me will be on a magazine.

Rachel- how come?

Monica- because they interviewed me for a magazine about food… is not a very famous magazine… but I'm very exited…

Rachel- you should be!

Monica- I remember when I was a little girl and I every time I saw a picture of a beautiful couple on some magazine I felt so jealous… I thought: "This is what I want"….

The idea of someone looking at a picture of her and Chandler really turned Monica on. That night, when Chandler kissed her goodnight, she started to kissed him very passionately, showing her interest on having sex that night. But Chandler pulled her away.

Chandler- I'm sorry Mon... I'm really tired… I drunk too much and I have an early meeting tomorrow, I need to get some sleep…

Monica was feeling very frustrated. She had not idea why Chandler rejected her, but not having the energy for a fight, she pretended that she was ok.

Monica- ok… I understand... no problem.

Chandler- is not you honey...

Monica- hey… Don't worry... everybody can have a bad sexual phase… even Richard, I guess…

Chandler- what is that suppose to mean?

Monica gave him her most innocent look.

Monica- nothing… I'm just saying that anyone can have problems in bed… bur Richard never had problems in bed with me…

Chandler had a very hurt expression on his face.

Chandler- I'm don't think you and Richard were together as long as you and me…. And Richard didn't have all the problems that I have…

Monica- you are right... I'm sorry… I don't know why I mentioned Richard... we are just under a lot of stresses because of the adoption, and our jobs… anyway… good night…

Monica couldn't sleep at all that night. She was very concerned about her husband. If by playing "the Richard card" she couldn't get Chandler to have sex whit her (to prove that he was better than Richard), then their marriage was really in trouble.

Two weeks later… 

During the two weeks that followed Chandler was working more than ever. One night, he came back from his job at 11 pm… he found Monica on the balcony throwing all his clothes to the street. He desperately went to the balcony and tried to stop her.

Chandler- Stop it! Stop it Mon ... What is wrong whit you?... Calm down...

Monica was crying hysterically and then she slapped him very hard on his face.

Monica- Don't ask me to calm down! Lately you been spending all you time in your office and now I know why! You are a son of a bitch!

While Monica said that she kept punching him on his chest…. Then she was about to throw more of Chandler's clothes to the streets … but somehow… Chandler managed to get her inside the apartment… and they continued the fight in the kitchen.

Chandler- Tell me what happened! Explain it to me, please… 

Monica- come on Chandler! Drop the act... I went to do the laundry today and I found this in your pants…

She took the condoms she found in Chandler's pants, the evidence of his infidelity… and throw them straight to Chandler's face.

Chandler- Monica… I don't know what to say…

Monica- just tell me two things… why the hell do you need condoms if we haven use that in years? And who the hell is A.J.?

Chandler- (surprised) how do you know about AJ?

Monica- there was a letter in your black jacket's pocket

She went to get the letter and she started reading to it out loud… while she kept crying…

Monica- it says "Dear Chandler: whit you in this office it seems like everyday is a holiday… it's wonderful working with you… thank you for last night… I love you…. A.J…"

Chandler- oh… Mon… I'm sorry…

Monica- just tell me… who is she?

Chandler- she? Eh... well...

Monica- Oh my God! Is that girl Ashley! Isn't she?... What was her last name?

Chandler- (confused) Ashley Johnson?

Monica- of course!... She must be AJ... unbelievable! isn't she marry too? For God's sake! You are both a couple of…

Chandler- Mon… she is not...

Monica- just go away! I don't want to see you…. Just leave… NOW! I don't ever want to see you or hear from you again!

Chandler- but Mon..

Monica- GO AWAY!

Chandler- but Mon... Ashley is not my...

Monica- TO HELL WITH HER! I told you to go away! I want you out of here... NOW.

That night Chandler slept on a hotel.

Joey and Rachel found out everything, because all the shouting woke them up and they spent all the night comforting Monica.

The next morning they convinced her to have some breakfast and Joey cooked some pancakes whit a lot of chocolate.

Monica- thanks a lot Joey... but me gaining five pounds is not the solution…

Joey- I know... but you have to eat something… breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

Monica- I know you mean well honey… but I think I will only have some coffee… I'm not in a mood for eating… how could I be so silly? Now I understand who was that person that kept calling and hanging up when they heard my voice… it was Ashley…

As if it had been waiting for it's cue… the phone rang and Monica answered the call…

Monica- hello...

Nobody talked… but Monica could here someone breathing… then the line went dead… a few minutes later… the phone rang again. And Monica picked it up…

Monica- You better don't hang up on me again… you piece of crap! I know everything! And you will be happy to know that you got your way… you ruined my marriage and my life…. I wish you ended up burning in hell… you bitch…

Monica was shocked when she heard a man's voice…

Andrew's voice on the phone- I'm sorry... I didn't meant to hurt anybody… I'm really sorry… please tell Chandler that I'm sorry I got him into trouble and if he doesn't want to see me again I will understand…

Monica was so shocked that she could no reply… she just dropped the phone… that crashed on the floor…

Rachel- Oh my God! What happened? Was it Chandler's mistress? What did she said?

Monica could not move a muscle... she could not talk.

Rachel- Mon... Answer me.. Say something… anything…

Monica- it wasn't a woman...

Rachel- (shocked) Don't you tell me that….

Monica- (nodding) yes...

Joey didn't understood anything…

Joey- I don't get it! Why did you insult a guy?

Then it hit him…. it was a guy who was sleeping whit Chandler.

Joey- nooooooo... no way!

That same day, Monica and Chandler's picture got published in the magazine and some little girl will look at their picture and will think: "that's what I want"…

To be continued…

So… what so you think? Do you like this chapter? Please send me lots of reviews… they are the reason I'm doing this!

**Jaclyn, Exintaris, "person who knows nobody" and Leondra…. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Leondra: don't worry… I think even Mondler's fans will love this story… after all I AM a huge Mondler fan…. **

**By the way… WRITER GAL and MONDLERLOVE were right about "Behind the locked door"… Monica is the wife, Richard is the husband and Chandler is the lover. **


	3. White Lies

**Chapter 3: **

White lies 

**One week later…. **

One week ago, Chandler left the apartment and went to a hotel… it only took a few days for him to move in with Andrew.

Chandler had tried to talk to his friends to explain him self… to apologize. But he wasn't very successful…

As Chandler putted his clothes in Andrew's closet, he remembered when he went to Monica's apartment to pick his stuff up:

Monica didn't stop crying the whole time… She locked her self up in the bathroom, so she wouldn't have to look at Chandler leaving…

He couldn't even get near Ross… he had hurt Ross's little sister…. Involuntarily… but he did hurt her…. The day he picked his stuff from Monica's, Ross showed up angrier than ever and he tried to physically hurt Chandler… but Phoebe stopped Ross and forced him out of the apartment…

Rachel simply gave Chandler a very disappointed look and said: "Chandler, I expected more from you"…

But what surprised Chandler the most was Joey's reaction…. Joey looked at him with such a hate that almost made Chandler cry… Joey was supposed to be his best friend… he was supposed to be on his side… Chandler tried to get close to him and give him a goodbye hug… he wanted to hug him and to be his friend again… But Joey moved away… looked at him disgusted and he said: "Don't even think about it".

Chandler never meant any of this to happen … he missed his friends… but he did hurt Monica by becoming gay… and to the gang, that was unforgivable…

That night Monica had dinner with Joey in her apartment. Joey didn't want Monica to be alone. She was so depressed that if she was left alone she might do something crazy…

Joey- Mon... I don't want to make you feel worse… but there is something that I think you should know… Chandler called me… he wants everybody to forgive him… he wants us to hear his explanation…

Monica- oh…

Joey- don't worry... I hang up on him... I will never talk to him again

Monica- Joey! You don't have to do that for me… what Chandler did to me has nothing to do with you… he's been your best friend for 10 years… is ok if you talk to him… is ok… I wont get madat you just because you are his friend…

Joey- Maybe I'll became his friend again… eventually…. But, for now, I'm on your side…

Monica took his hand as a thank you and hold it for a while looking into Joey's eyes. The phone rang, and Monica rushed to take the phone call… she took the phone call in her room.

Joey couldn't help thinking that she was beautiful… Years ago, Chandler started to have feelings for Monica so Joey gave up the idea of being with her. She belonged to his best friend… well… not anymore… but she was still forbidden to Joey… Joey could never have her…. Because she was her best friend… she was in pain and she needed Joey to be his friend… she didn't need Joey to hit on her when she was still suffering the lost of Chandler.

So… Joey decided to forget his feelings for Monica and ask some other girl out… a girl who didn't love her gay ex husband… a girl who belonged to Joey

Unfortunately, having feeling for a woman who belonged to some other man wasn't new for Joey. He had a crush for Rachel before, but Rachel belonged to Ross. Now he was over Rachel… but his old feelings for Monica were coming back to him…

Joey had strong feelings for Monica ever since he met her… but then Chandler had her… and that was the end of Joey's crush…

At that moment, the woman who still loved her gay ex husband interrupted Joey's thoughts.

Monica came back to the living room and collapsed in the couch and started crying.

Very worry, Joey sited next to her…

Joey- What happened? Who called you?

Monica- the adoption agency called, a girl from Ohio chose Chandler and I to give us her baby

Joey- (shocked) What!

Monica- well... I didn't call the agency to tell then that Chandler left me… for a guy! I couldn't tell them… it hurts too much just thinking about it…

Joey- I understand…

Monica- I can't believe this! Somebody finally chose Chandler and I to give us a baby… but we are not together anymore!… it suddenly hit me… I'm alone… I'm never going to have a family… they are never going to give a baby when they find out that Chandler left me…

Joey hugger and hold her a while she cried… it seemed that all she was capable to do ever since she found out about Chandler's affaire was crying.

Joey- everything is going to be ok… you will be able to adopt a baby by your self… lots of women do that…

Monica- I don't know…. Who would give her baby to a divorced woman when there are plenty of happy couples willing to adopt?

Joey- maybe you can ask Chandler to go with you… and pretend that he is still married to you…

Monica- no! it would be to weird… it would hurt to much…

Joey- oh… then I ran out of ideas...

Monica- the people of the adoption agency never met Chandler in person… only the social worker and she wont be in Ohio…. Plus, the file doesn't have any picture because is suppose to be confidential…

Joey looked at her very confused…

Joey- what are you trying to say?

Monica- I could go with another man and introduce him as Chandler.

The next day… 

Monica and Joey were in Ohio, in the adoption agency. They were waiting for the pregnant lady to show up, the guy from the adoption agency had gone to get her.

Joey- I can't believe you convinced me to do this!

Monica- thank you so much Joey…. You are great… you are doing a good thing…

Joey- the why do I feel like I should go to jail?

Monica- Shh... They are coming…

The man from the agency walked in with a young pregnant woman.

Man- Monica, Chandler, this is Erika...

Monica- hi Erika, nice to meet you…

Erika- is nice to meet you too...

Man- I will leave the three of you alone, so you can talk…

The man left, and Monica and Joey started to get very nervous.

Erika- so… you two are Monica and Chandler

Joey started to get more nervous… he really sucked at telling lies.

Joey- yes, yes, yes, yes... Chandler is my name... Could I BE more exited about the adoption?

Monica punched him on the arm.

Erika- well… I only know you by the file… I already chose you to give you my baby… but I thought it would be better to meet you in person…

Monica- here we are Monica y Chandler Bing.

Erika- I'm so nervous… you are such an intimidating couple…

Monica- well… I'm not so sure about that...

Erika- are you kidding? Chandler is a doctor… and he is married to a reverend!

Joey- That is not exactly...

Monica- shut up doctor… let her finish talking...

An hour later, Monica entered in her hotel room, followed by a very concerned Joey.

Monica- She is giving me the baby! I'm getting a baby!

Joey- Monica... we can't go on with this and sing those papers… obviously she thinks you and Chandler are a different couple…

Monica- God works in mysterious ways.

Joey- stop that! Is bad enough that they think you are married… but we can't tell more lies and pretend that you are a reverend married to a doctor…is too much.

Monica- but... Joey...

Joey- no buts! Listen to me… this woman is going to give up his child… she deserves to know the truth about who is going to raise it…

Monica- I know that I'm not who she thinks I am… but no one will ever love that baby like I will…

Joey knew that was the truth… but he still felt very bad about the whole situation… he gave Monica a great hug…

Joey- I know that... but maybe if you tell her the truth she will like you for who you are…

A couple of hours later, they were back at the adoption agency and Monica and Joey told Erica the whole truth and nothing but the truth…

After that, Erica walked away very mad… and Monica stayed in that room of the adoption agency brokenhearted….

Joey wondered what could he do… and he decided to chase Erica and convince her to give Monica the baby…

Joey- Erika... wait… listen to me...

Erika- no! I don't want to talk to any of you two... how could you do that to me?

Joey- I want you to know something... Monica and I understand what you feel… of course you are mad! You came here expecting to meet a reverend married to a doctor… but you met a chef who was abandoned by a gay publicist…

Erika- and that is why I'm leaving…

Erika started to walk away from Joey, but he stopped her graving her arm softly.

Joey- I don't think you should leave… not until you listen to me... because you don't really know Monica… but if you knew her the way I do, you would realize how great she is and you will see that there is no one better to raise a child…

Erika- That's right... why would I give mi child to a real married reverend when I can give it to a divorced liar?

Joey- you don't understand... she only did that because she wants to have a baby very much… she is actually a very good person… and she will be a great mother… trust me on that…

Erika- but she is alone… how can I know for sure that she will be able to raise a baby by her self?

Joey- Erica… Monica is not alone… she might have lost her husband… but she has her family and her friend… one of her friends loves her so much that he came to Ohio just to help her to get a baby… that's me… and believe me, I will always be there… besides no one is more ready to raise a baby than Monica. Some people are completely clueless about parenting, until they have a baby but Monica… she is already a good mother…she is a mother without a baby… please…

Monica was in the same room where she was before…. Unaware of what was happening outside… she was very nervous and depressed thinking what she could do next…

Suddenly, Joey walked in, very happy…

Joey- Do you still want that baby?

Monica rushed towards him; overjoyed… she gave him a big hug and lots of kisses in his cheeks.

Monica- God bless you, Joey Trivianni!

To be continued… 

So…. did you like this chapter? I know it was not very good… it was a filler chapter and it was just meant to explain how the gang reacted to Chandler's "coming out" (they all hate him) and how Monica managed to adopt the baby not knowing that Erica is expecting twins… (I can tell you now that the twins will be born in chapter 10 and they will be fine).

I really hope Mondler's fans don't hate me because of this story…. Frankly I have read so much worse stuff in regards to this couple.

By the way… since this chapter was kind of short (and it sucked) I will update the next one as soon as possible...

I'm sorry about my problem with the word "with"…. I promise that in the future I wont make that mistake anymore… thank you all for make me notice that… )

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are great! You make my day! 

And keep it up!

**To Fashion Hottie: ** I admit that is not very believable that Monica got interviewed for a magazine… but I thought that since Javu's is such a great fashionable place (it seems so in friends) a magazine about food and restaurants might interview Monica…. Is unlikely… but I considered it a little possible. Anyway… I understand why you considered it weird because I considered a little weird my self. The last line just means that in the picture Monica and Chandler look like the perfect couple, but apparently is not all like it looks like.


	4. Awkwardness

**Chapter 4: **

**awkwardness**

After Joey and Monica came back from Ohio, they told the news to the rest of the gang.

Ross- so is she giving you her baby after all?

Monica- yes! thanks to Joey!

Joey- And because I helped, the baby is going to be named after me!

Monica- (confused) I never said that…

Joey- well… can you say that now?

Monica- ok… if the baby is a boy I will call him Joey

Joey felt overjoyed and he hugged Monica.

Phoebe- you are so lucky! And when is the baby due?

Monica- in five months…

Rachel and Dennis walked into the coffee house. Dennis was holding Emma, which made Ross feel very jealous. Dennis noticed that Ross was upset so he gave the baby to her father.

Ross- Hello Emma... hello gorgeous... hello beauty queen...

They all looked at Ross, feeling very touched and Ross felt very uncorfortable, so he stopped talking to the baby.

Rachel- anyway… we have a big announcement to make… there are big news!

Joey- well… you two started dating a month ago and you are still together… that sounds like a very big news to me…

Rachel- I know! But that's not it…

Dennis- we are going to live together in my apartment!

Ross- What?… and Emma is going to live whit you two?

Rachel- no... (Sarcastically) Since she is one year old she gets her own apartment… of course she is going to live with us! What is wrong with you Ross?

Dennis- is ok Ross... you are Emma's father… nothing will change that…

Monica- (confused) but… how did you decided to live together?

Dennis- well... Rachel was helping me to look for a new apartment… because I wanted to move closer to my work…

Rachel- I liked his new penthouse so much that I decided to live there!

Phoebe- wow... (sarcastically) that's a great reason to share all your life with someone…

Joey- I always loved your apartment Mon… Can I move in with you?

Monica- I don't think so Joe... I love Richard's apartment so much that I'm moving in with him…

Everybody started laughing at the jokes, everybody but Rachel. 

Rachel- that's really funny, guys! Obviously I'm not moving in with Dennis just because of his apartment… I love Dennis..

Dennis- And I love Rachel...

Rachel and Dennis started kissing, and Ross started to feel very sad…. He was loosing the woman of her dreams once again… and some other guy will be raising Emma…

After chatting for a while, Phoebe asked Monica to talk alone for one second…. There was something very important that Phoebe wanted to ask her.

Phoebe- Mon.… you know that my wedding will be in two weeks...

Monica- of course I know that! But everything is ok…. everything will be ready on time.

Phoebe- great… but I wanted to talk to you about the guests

Monica- Why? Everybody have been invited two months ago…

Phoebe- yes… and they are all coming… but maybe… you don't want one of the guests to come

Phoebe was really asking Monica if Chandler could still come… But Monica didn't get that.

Monica- well... I would feel safer in your wedding without your "prison body" there…

Phoebe- hey! "Lucy knife" is good people and she is coming to my wedding…

Monica- ok… is your wedding…. You can invite whomever you want. And, for the record, you asked my opinion about the guests!

Phoebe- I was talking about Chandler! Do I have to tell him that he can't come to my wedding or you will you be ok with him there?

Monica remained in silence for a second… she started to think about what Phoebe had just asked her… Will she be ok attending the same wedding that Chandler? Could she handle it? weddings are always so emotional… She told Phoebe the truth…

Monica- I don't know… I haven't seen him since he moved out…

Phoebe- oh… well Mon… he visited me the other day… and he was devastated because he can't talk to any of us any more…. I felt kind of sorry for him… he is very lonely…

Monica- (bitterly) he has AJ

Phoebe- but he doesn't have his best friends… Joey and Ross hate him… and Rachel doesn't talk to him anymore… I know that he did a terrible thing to you… but I want he to be in my wedding… I want he to be my friend again…but only if you are ok with that…

Monica- oh Pheebs... is going to be very awkward to me… but I have no right to tell what to do… besides he is one of your closest friends… he should be in your wedding. I'll be fine…

Phoebe- ok… thank you Mon! Having all of you means the world to me…

Phoebe hugged her and then Monica talked very seriously.

Monica- I really appreciate that all of you supported me… but Chandler only hurt me… so… is ok if things go back to normal between him and the rest of you…

Phoebe- What about you and him? Are you ever going to talk to him?

Monica- I guess so... some day… look Pheebs…. I want things to be like in the old times more than anyone… but Chandler will always be my ex husband… the man I loved the most… and the one who hurt me the most… nothing will ever be the same.

Phoebe- is ok… I understand…

Monica felt the urgent need to change the subject…

Monica- so…. this girl… "Lucy Knife"…

Phoebe- oh! Don't you worry about her… she is completely harmless…

Monica- ok... I'm just curios... why do they call her "Lucy Knife"?.

Phoebe- because she killed her husband whit a knife…

Phoebe and Mike's wedding day… 

Rachel and Monica were at Monica's apartment getting dressed. They were the maids of honors, so they had two beautiful blue dresses to wear.

Rachel complained of a very bad backache that she was feeling. Monica checked Rachel's back and she noticed a horrible bruise in there.

Monica- Rach… What happened to your back?.

Rachel- nothing... is just... well… Dennis and I were having sex… and he got too exited…

Monica looked at the bruise in Rachel's back. How could she get so hurt just having sex?

Monica- wow… how could this happen if you were just having sex?

Rachel- well... he was to rough whit me… and I fall down of bed… I never told you this, but Dennis is very rough in bed…

Monica- but Rachel... you shouldn't let him hurt you!

Rachel- he doesn't hurt me on purpose... he just likes rough sex.

Monica- was he always like that?

Rachel- is ok Mon... he is so sweet and I love him… I can handle it…

Monica- if you say so... Wait a minute! That bump on you head you had the other day…. Was because of him?

Rachel- oh no... that was my fault... we were doing it in the shower and a slipped and hit my head…

Monica- oh...

Suddenly they heard the ring bell. Rachel and Monica looked at each other in confusion.

They had to be in Phoebe's wedding in an hour… they weren't expecting anybody…

Monica- I'll go to get that… you just finish getting ready

Rachel- relax... we got almost an hour.

Monica went to open the door, and she was very shocked to see that it was Chandler there.

Chandler- hi...

Monica felt his heart stop and her knees trembling. She looked down avoiding eye contact with his beautiful blue eyes.

Monica- hi… What are you doing here?

Chandler- I need to talk to you, I am really sorry for all what happened, I don't want you to hate me

In a moment of weakness, Monica made eye contact with him… it hurt her so much to look into his eyes knowing that he lost him forever…. That suddenly… her own eyes started to fill whit tears.

Monica- look Chandler... in one hour, I have to be in Phoebe's wedding, smiling, and felling very happy for her… right know I can't even breathe... so I need you to go away from here… and I need that you don't talk to me at the wedding.

Chandler- I just wanted to talk to you about the wedding… that is why I came here, I wanted to know if you are really ok with me going to the wedding… I don't want to cause any trouble!

Monica- just go to the wedding! Phoebe deserves to have all of us there…

Chandler- ok... and congratulations on the baby you are going to adopt

Monica- thank you...

Chandler left and Monica sighted deeply. If just looking at Chandler for one second hurt her so much… what was she going to do on the wedding? She would have to stay in the same room that him for hours… but she had to do it… Phoebe deserved to be with all her friends at her wedding.

That night, at the reception, Rachel, Ross, Dennis, Monica y Joey were having dinner in the same table than Chandler. Monica was ignoring Chandler as much as she could, but the rest of the group was trying to have a nice conversation with him.

Rachel was happy crying while she looked at Mike and Phoebe dancing.

Rachel- oh... look at those two lovebirds dancing! They look so good together… she looks gorgeous

Monica- yes... is like a movie with a happy ending….

Ross- that what I thought at my first wedding, and then my wife became gay

There was a really awkward silence. And Ross realized that since his brother in law became gay and left Monica so recently… gay jokes were inappropriate and insensitive… Ross didn't know where to hide… but luckily Monica showed no emotion and changed the subject.

Monica- speaking of movies… did you buy the DVD of Jurasic Park, Ross? You told me you were going too…

Ross- yes, I have the three "Jurasic Park" in DVD

Dennis- Rachel bought Titanic and she made me see it three times.

Just the mention of "Titanic" made Joey's eyes fill whit tears.

Joey- that story is so… beautiful…

Rachel- oh... yes... and is so sad…

Chandler- the saddest part is when Rose realizes Jack is dead… that is terrible… I remember that I cry a little…

Ross- a little? Dude! Rose took Jack's death better than you!

Chandler- is just… is so sad… she really loved him and she has to throw his death body to the Ocean…. And she just watch it disappearing…. It breaks my heart… poor girl.

Suddenly Monica got very angry.

Monica- Are you kidding me!

Chandler- what?

Monica- it has to be a joke!

Chandler- I don't understand

Monica- You are so sensitive about some fat British girl's feelings…. You feel so sorry for that selfish girl who didn't even bothered in giving the man he loved a decent funeral! But you don't care when you have to break a real person's heart!

Monica stood up and went to the bathroom so nobody could see her cry.

Chandler stood up to follow her, but Joey stopped him grabbing his arm very hard.

Joey- I think you done enough! I'll go… 

**To be continued...**

So…. what do you think? Is this story getting more interesting?

Please…. I need some reviews to go on…. Please!

And thank you so much for reading this…


	5. Time of your life

**Chapter 5: **

**Time of your life**

Monica was crying in the bathroom. Seeing Chandler was harder than she thought it would be…

She just couldn't believe that he wasn't with her anymore.

Finally, Monica made her self strong again and decided to come back to the wedding.

Then she looked at the mirror… she looked horrible because all her make up was ruined, so she looked in her purse and found cotton and some cream to remove all the make up…

Joey walked in the ladies bathroom just to see how Monica was, and she was trying to remove her make up with the cotton and the cream, but her hands were shaking.

Joey- Do you need my help?

Monica nodded, still shaking.

Joey took the cotton and the cream and he removed all the ruined make up from Monica's face.

Then Monica washed her face and now she looked normal, but without any make up on.

Monica- thanks... now I just need to put my make up on again…

Joey- that's no necessary Mon... Not only because your face is beautiful naturally, but because you are not obligated to do any of this… you don't have to be strong and sit next to Chandler like nothing happened…. And if you are not in the mood for wearing make up… is ok…

Monica- but is Phoebe's special day.

Joey- yes... and she is very happy, I'm sure she appreciates your effort… and this wedding is beautiful… you really outdone your self…

Monica- I love when I do that!

They both smiled and Joey looked into her eyes… suddenly he felt very angry and useless because Monica was in pain.

Joey- She should have never invited Chandler! What the hell is he doing in our table?

Monica- he is her friend…. And the sits were designated before Chandler and I split up…

Joey- the point is that you are entitle to be sad, Phoebe wont be angry if you are not in the best mood tonight….

Monica- I guess…

Joey- now, we could go out there and dance, instead of just staying in the table… dancing might cheer you up…

Monica- ok…

Joey took Monica straight to the dance floor… a very romantic song started….

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am Because you loved me

Well they were dancing, Joey noticed that the song was depressing the hell out off Monica.

Joey- Are you ok?

Monica shook his head. The man she loved was in love with a man… Will she ever be ok?

Monica- no… this was our special song with Chandler…

Joey- oh…

Monica- Joey… why did all this happen? Why? I need an explanation…

Joey- sorry… I don't have one… I'm as confused as you… but I do have an idea to cheer you up…

Joey disappeared from Monica's sight for a moment. Then he came back smiling.

Monica- where did you go?

Joey- I just made a little request…

At that moment, the song "Because you loved me" finished and another one started… the song that had just started was the one that Joey had requested…. Monica smiled at Joey when she recognized the song… They stated dancing, and Joey sang along with the music in Monica's ear….

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time  
_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
_

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while  
_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

After the song was over, Monica was in a better mood. She DID have the time of her life with Chandler, and even she was miserable now, she knew that it was worth it. Now, all she had to do was accept that her time with Chandler was over and move on… that was the hardest part…

Once she told Richard: "Getting over you is the hardest thing I ever had to do"… back then she had not idea that she would have to get over Chandler witch will be so much harder…

Suddenly, Phoebe interrupted her thoughts…. The bride took the microphone and made an announcement….

Phoebe- now... all the single women must come to the middle of the dance floor… is time for me to throw the bouquet!

Rachel ran excitedly towards Monica and Joey.

Rachel- come on Mon! Aren't you going to try to catch the bouquet? You are technically single.

Monica- thank you…. But I was married once and that's enough… I hope you catch it…

A bunch of women gathered in the middle of the dance floor. Phoebe turned her back to the group of single women and she prepared her self to throw the bouquet… but suddenly she changed her mind. Instead of throwing the bouquet she simply gave it to Rachel.

Then Rachel and Phoebe hugged, and they went to Rachel's table.

Phoebe- Did you see that, Dennis? Your girlfriend has the bouquet... That means that she will be the next bride… so… you two are getting married!

Dennis- no... That doesn't count! She didn't catch the bouquet… you gave it to her!

Rachel- (teasing him) it doesn't matter, we are still getting married.

Everybody laughed at that joke, everybody but Ross. To him Rachel and Dennis getting married was no laughing matter. Ross couldn't stand the idea of Rachel marring someone else…

Dennis pulled Rachel closer to him…

Dennis- Come here... May I kiss the next bride?

Rachel- sure…

Ross watched sadly how Dennis passionately kissed Rachel.

Ross- As my sister would say…. I'm going to get drunk…

Ross got up and went to the bar and asked for a drink.

Meanwhile Joey and Monica were dancing another song and chatting.

Joey- apparently you will be the next-next bride

Monica- (confused) the next-next?

Joey- yes... because Rachel will be the next bride because she has the bouquet… but you are surely the one who will get married after her.

Monica- come on! I've just got separated, I don't think I'm going to get married al long as I live… Joey- you will see… you will fall in love again and you will have a family...

Monica- of course I will have a family… but from now on my family is the baby I'm going to adopt… that's it… my family will be just me and the baby

Joey gave her a very sad look… so Monica added something else. 

Monica- and sometimes you…

Joey- Yeah baby!

Monica- I mean it… I hope you keep visiting me very often… otherwise my refrigerator would be devastated. What will it do with all the food?

Joey- speaking of food... they are about to cut the cake… are you ready to go back to the table?

Monica took a quick look to their table. Chandler was sitting there and he was looking at her. They made eye contact for a moment and then Monica looked at Joey again. Then she sighted.

Monica- not really...

Joey- please... (Begging at her) they will serve three different kinds of cake… just ignore him

Monica agreed and they sit on their table.

Phoebe and Mike cut the cake and then the photographer took the traditional picture of the bride and the groom feeding each other cake and drinking champagne.

Finally, a waiter approached to table and offered them some cake.

Waiter- Would you like chocolate cake, vanilla cake or strawberry cake?

The guys made they requests and after a while each of them received what they ordered.

Joey received a piece of chocolate cake and Monica a piece of strawberry cake. But Monica barely ate some of her cake.

Monica- You can easily tell I didn't cook! This cake taste horrible!

Joey, with some chocolate on the tip of his nose, looked at her as she was crazy.

Joey- What are you talking about? The chocolate cake is delicious!

Monica- I see... can I have some of yours?

Without waiting for an answer, Monica took some of Joey's cake with her fork

Rachel, Ross and Chandler looked at each other in panic. They were sure that Joey would make a big scene and scream "Joey doesn't share food!". But instead of doing that, Joey simply picked up a knife and used it to split his piece of cake and gave half of it to Monica.

**To be continued...**

Is anyone still reading this story? Because I haven't got any reviews in a long while and I'm very disappointed about that… so please…. Send me some reviews… I really need it… please… it took me so long to write this, and it was very hard to me… please… I think my effort deserves some reviews… please!


	6. Are you happy now?

**Chapter six:**

**Are you happy now?**

**Two weeks after Phoebe and Mike's wedding: **

It was typical New York summer day: unbearably hot; and the day was followed by the typical New York summer night: delightedly warm.

Monica decided to invite her closest friends for dinner. Partly, she organized that dinner because she was feeling very lonely without Chandler, besides, now that Rachel was living with Dennis and Phoebe was married to Mike; Monica did not longer feel like a part of a close group of friends that spend most of their free time together. She felt alone and not loved by anyone.

So, in a desperate intend of getting her friends back, she organized that diner which was suppose to be a celebration of Mike and Phoebe's coming back from the honeymoon.

Joey was the first one to arrive to his apartment. He went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. Monica noticed he looked a bit cross.

Monica- are you ok?

Joey- I just don't believe this!

Monica- what happened honey?

Joey- Estelle did it again!

Monica- did what?

Joey- she forgot to tell about an audition…. Frankly I'm getting fed up of her! She is a terrible agent… I'm telling you, one fine day I'm going to fire her…

Monica- at least you have "Days of our lives"…

Joey- yes, I know…

At that moment, Rachel entered at the apartment with Emma who was in the stroller. Monica greeted her friend and lifted little Emma. Rachel folded the stroller and Joey gave her a curious look noticing something….

Joey- Rachel… why the hell are you wearing a sweater in a hot night like this?

Rachel- I'm cold… ok?

Joey- how can you be cold? This is the hottest day ever! It must be like 80 degrees out there…

Monica- he is right… today is even hotter than that Christmas when we had that problem with the radiator…

Rachel- I just need to keep my sweater on… ok?

Monica- are you ill or something?

Rachel- no, I'm not… just leave me alone…

Monica and Joey looked at each other in confusion. What was wrong with Rachel? Before they could get an answer to that Phoebe and Mike arrived to the apartment. Phoebe was about to greet everybody happily, but her glad expression suddenly changed when she saw Rachel.

Phoebe- what's wrong with you? Why are you wearing a sweater in a day like this?…

Rachel collapsed in the couch feeling very frustrated.

Rachel- ok… you guys win… the sweater is off… 

Saying that, she took off her sweater and we all noticed, in shock, a horrible big bruise in her right arm.

Monica- oh my god! What happened to you?

Rachel- I just fell… is nothing… it looks worse than it is… please… can we change the subject?

Joey- ok… where is Dennis?

Rachel- he had things to do…

Without giving any further explanation, Rachel simply started drinking some beer and Phoebe started talking about her honeymoon and became the center of the conversation.

After a while, Ross entered in the apartment. Now everybody was there and they could start having dinner. Dinner went on very well, but after they finished eating, everybody noticed that Rachel was very drunk… and she had no intentions to stop drinking.

Rachel- oh… is really hot in here…. I'm going out drink the last beer in the balcony…

She started walking towards the balcony but she could barely walk… they were afraid that if she went out the balcony she might fall…

Monica- we can't let her go out there like that…

Joey- but she could use the fresh air…

Monica and Phoebe looked at each other knowing that there was only one thing to do… they had to go to the balcony with Rachel…

A few minutes later the three girls were at the balcony and Rachel looked in ecstasy….

Rachel- I can't believe I finally have it all! I have a baby… a great job… a great apartment, a great man… I have it all! (Screaming to the streets) DO YOU SEE ME MANHATTAN? I HAVE IT ALL

A drunk homeless girl who was walking down the streets heard that and screamed back at her.

Homeless girl- FUCK YOU!

Rachel- you wish! But my boyfriend is going to fuck me!

Homeless girl- I ALREADY FUCKED YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Rachel was about to scream back something, but before things got any worse, Monica and Phoebe dragged Rachel out of the balcony.

Monica- God! I love this city!

Ross decided to take Rachel and Emma to their apartment. Monica looked at her brother amazed… he and Rachel have been separated for six years… and he still care enough about her to take her to the apartment she shared with another man because she was too drunk to go by her self.

Monica couldn't help but wonder… Will the same thing happen to her? Will she stay hung up to Chandler forever? That thought scared the hell out of her…. She desperately needed some kind of closure if she wanted to get over her gay ex husband.

A week after that… 

Monica finally took the courage and legally asked for the divorce. That was not what she wanted, but it was pointless to stay marry to a man who was no longer in love with her anymore… to a guy who probably never really love her.

She was cleaning her apartment when someone knocked the door and it was Chandler. She let him in… Chandler looked disappointed, and even hurt, because of Monica's decision.

Chandler- Monica... I came here because today I got a call from your lawyer… are you really asking me the divorce?

Monica- yes... is a good thing you came…. You have to take away all the stuff you still have here… and we have to split our things and decide who gets what.

Chandler- ok... but, Mon... We don't have to do this right now… we can wait…

Monica- Forget it! I want to get over all this as soon as I possible…

Chandler- I understand… but there is no rush…

Monica- it's called closure Chandler… I need that… I want to move on…

Chandler- (hesitating) I guess you are right...

Monica- what is wrong with you? This is what YOU wanted!

Chandler- ok… whatever…

By the end of the afternoon they had that issue solved….

Chandler- ok... so… I get the stereo, the pac-man machine, de bed of the guests room and one of the night tables…. I'll send someone to pick that stuff later… You can have the rest of the stuff…

Monica- ok... but… you still have some clothes here, your towels, your CD's, your videos, and some of your books…

Chandler- ok… I will take that now, but I will need a suitcase then…

Monica- you can take the set of suitcases we got for out honeymoon… I will keep the set of suitcases I used during our trip to London, they have sentimental value for me…. And you always said they were too girly… although… I guess you don't have problems with that anymore…

Chandler teased her answering to that doing a woman's voice.

Chandler- of course I don't have a problem with that… those girly suitcases mach my pink dress and my high heels…

Monica's face got very sad… she wasn't ready for the gay jokes yet.

Monica- Chandler… please

Chandler- what? you started it… with your "girly suit cases" comment… you implied that now all my stuff are pink…

Monica- I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that...

Monica didn't understand why, but Chandler was getting very annoyed.

Chandler- I know exactly what you meant! You think that because I live with a man and I'm gay I'm going to become a drag queen…. I might like another guy but I'm not my father! I'm not having a boob job or anything like that…

Monica- I'm sorry... Wait a minute! Are you living with HIM now? I thought you were just staying in a hotel!

Chandler- I'm not, I moved in with him... I'm sorry Mon… I think I'm falling in love with him…

Monica tried very hard not to cry… she knew deep down that Chandler was in love whit AJ… but hearing that from Chandler him self made impossible for Monica to stay in denial but she wanted all not to be true so much. She was trying hard not to cry….

Monica- You can't be in love with him! You can't be gay! You were with me for five years! For Gods sake! Did you ever really love me? And if you did love me… how can you love a man now? That's just can't be… is too weird….

Monica started getting closer and closer to Chandler, which made him feel uncomfortable.

Chandler- What are you doing, Mon?

Monica- sweetheart… can we work this out?

Suddenly she kissed him, and he kissed her back during a couple of minutes…. They laid kissing on the couch… but then Chandler pulled her away…

Chandler- no... we can't... I'm sorry... I'm with Andrew now… you have to accept that… 

Monica- you can't ask me that! I will never accept that all what happened in my life since London was a complete lie… Chandler… the last five years were the best years of my life… I will never accept that the best years of my life weren't real… you couldn't have been faking all that…

Chandler- I wasn't faking! I swear that all our years together were real… but now I'm with AJ

Monica turned a round and used a tissue to dry her tears… She didn't believe a word… Nobody can became gay out of the blue and totally out of nowhere… To Monica's mind there where two options: either Chandler wasn't really gay or he had been deceiving her and him self all those years… and even though she hoped the first thing was the true, everything indicated that the second hypothesis was what really happened.

Monica- Well… I hope you are happy now… I'm leaving so you can pack you stuff by your self…

Monica walked out the apartment as soon as she could. But Chandler chased her. In the hall way he grabbed her arm and force her to listen to him.

Chandler- I really did love you... you have to believe that... and I hope some day you wont hate me anymore so we can be friends again…

Monica- I hope that too.

Saying that, she walked away from Chandler and went to the Central Perk. No one was there… Phoebe was with her husband, Rachel with her boyfriend and her baby girl, Ross was busy working and Joey was probably on the set of "Days of our life".

Monica saw Gunter and she ordered what she wanted.

Monica- hi… Can I have a coffee and a piece of chocolate cake? Please…

Gunter- ok… Do you prefer to have your order when the rest of the group is here?

To Gunter, the answer was obvious. In ten years, he had never seen a member of that gang having coffee alone, so he thought that Monica was waiting for someone.

Monica- well... actually, my friends are not coming…

Gunter- oh... that's ok...

Monica- that's the way it is Gunter! We can't be together all the time anymore… You know? We all have our own lives…

Gunter- I never thought otherwise… anyway… I will give you your order in a minute…

Monica- thanks... eh... I will have and Irish coffee instead…

Monica took a sit alone in the orange couch while she was thinking: " Why do they have to live their lives when I am loosing mine?" Rachel might have it all… but now Monica was left with absolutely nothing.

**To be continued...**

Well… I hope there are still people reading this… I promise that it will have a very good ending (but I can't tell you how this will end). Do you have a clue of what is happening to Rachel now? In this chapter a gave you the second hint for that…

Anyway… of course I'm very disappointed because this is chapter six and so far I only have 8 reviews… I'm sad because I really love this story and I was expecting a little more responses… however **I can't stop updating for three reasons: 1- for the few people who did reviewed… I respect then, so I will finish this story… (Please, if you don't care about this you can always send me another review telling me nor to write anymore) 2- I've already written 17 chapters of this story… so it would be a pity not to update them (yes, this story will be long) 3- I hate unfinished fanfics, so I will not do the same) **

**To Seminoles 1: **Thank you for reviewing! Yes, you are right… this story is developing slowly…well, I have my reasons for doing that: I hated stories who are too rushed up because I found then unrealistic… and since I wanted this fanfic to be very long (it will probably have 20 chapters) I needed the story not to go very fast… I hope that you find this story interesting anyway… and don't worry… all the characters will have an strong part in this fanfic… but I can't make each chapter longer now since I have already written most of them… but is ok… in another chapters you will see a lot of the other characters… (don't forget that this story is about Rachel too).

Anyway… thank you again for reviewing… you can do it again any time!


	7. Late breakfast and a hurt friend

**Chapter seven:**

**Late breakfast and a hurt friend **

**The next morning…. **

Joey walked in Monica's apartment. Every morning his favorite neighbor prepared him a delicious breakfast, which he ate gladly. But that morning he didn't see her making breakfast as usual.

Monica was deeply asleep on the couch. That was very weird because Monica usually slept on her bed and got up very early to get ready before having breakfast with Joey and going to work.

Joey thought that maybe she had the day off….

Since he knew that Monica needed some rest because later she had lost sleep, he decided to make breakfast him self and let her sleep a few more minutes…

Joey tried to make some French toast as quietly as he could… but he accidentally dropped a plate that smashed to the floor…. What used to be a beautiful plate was now little pieces of glass… Joey looked nervously at Monica, expecting her to wake up screaming for the noise… but Monica continued sleeping like nothing happened…

Joey was very surprised because the noise of the plate crashing didn't wake Monica up. But he simply cleaned the mess and continued making breakfast. Once breakfast was ready, Joey decided to wake Monica up him self… He approached to Monica and shook her softly and called her name, but she remained asleep, so Joey shook her harder… then she finally woke up…

Joey- hey… is night o'clock in the morning…

Monica- (startling) what? I overslept!

Joey- that's right… in the city that doesn't sleep you managed, somehow, to oversleep…

Monica- I have to call to work and say I'm sick… that's ok… I didn't feel like going to work anyway…

Feeling embarrassed, Monica went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. After that she called to her work and said that she had the flu… then she joined Joey for breakfast.

Joey- apparently that couch is very comfortable… you were sleeping like a rock… you didn't even wake up when I…

Joey suddenly stopped talking… he almost confessed that he had broken one of Monica's plate… that was like committing suicide.

Monica- when you what?

Joey- well... eh... when I made the normal noises that a person makes preparing breakfast… you are chef, you know what I was talking about…

He putted into his mouth a huge bite of French toast with honey. Monica looked at him and smiled… he was so sweet sometimes.

Monica- yes… well… I'm a heavy sleeper.

Joey- actually... Chandler use to say that any little noise wakes you up… and you told me your self that you were having problems sleeping… What happened? Why were you sleeping on the couch and so deeply?

Monica- well... after I saw Chandler yesterday I couldn't sleep on my bed… sometimes is to difficult for me being alone in that huge bed… but yesterday it was harder than ever, so I came to sleep on the couch and I took some sleeping pills…

Joey- that explains it… but Mon, you shouldn't be taking those sleeping pills… there are bad for your health…

Monica- the doctor prescribed to me, because of my insomnia…

Joey- since when do you have insomnia?

Monica- since my husband is sleeping comfortable in somebody else's arms

Joey- right… I should have seen that answer coming…but I still thing those pills aren't good to you..

Monica- I told you the doctor prescribed then to me!

Joey- yes, but look what happened this morning…. The pills made you overslept…

Monica- but that was only because I took more pills than the amount the doctor told me to take…

Monica regretted saying those words as soon as they left their mouth. She had practically confessed that she abused of sleeping pills. Joey looked at her in shock.

Joey- Mon… How could you! Does it happen often?

Monica- I'm not a junkie Joe! I just felt very sad yesterday… because Chandler took all his stuff… all of Chandler's stuff are gone… and it hit me… is all over… is over Joey… and I felt so dam tired and depressed… I just wanted to get some sleep…

Joey pulled her into a big hug…

Joey- I understand… but promise me that you will never do anything like that again…

Monica- I promise…

They were very close to each other, it would have been so easy to simply kiss…. A simple kiss on the lips… What was wrong with a kiss?… The temptation was too much for Joey… he almost forgot about the consequences and the implications of he and Monica kissing and he almost kiss her… almost…

Suddenly, Ross entered in the apartment interrupting Joey's intentions of kissing Monica. He looked very worried and he was carrying Emma in his arms. Monica, very glad to see her niece took her from Ross's arms after greeting her brother.

Ross- hey… did you guys see Rachel?

Monica- no... ever since she moved with Dennis we haven't seen much of her…

Joey- I haven't seen her in days… isn't she in her apartment?

Ross- I called there… but nobody picked up the phone… I'm very worried about her… Emma spent the weekend with me and Rachel never showed up to pick her up.

Monica and Joey started getting as worried as Ross.

Monica- oh… And when was she supposed to pick Emma up?

Ross- yesterday at 7 pm.

Joey- but… didn't she call you?

Ross- she called at 6 pm to tell me that she was going to pick Emma at 7 pm, but she didn't show up and she doesn't answer her cell phone.

Monica and Joey went from feeling just a little worried to feel worry sick and very mad at Ross.

Joey- she's been missing all night and you just started to look for her now?

Monica- What is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell us this sooner? Something bad could have happen to her!

Joey- maybe she just got arrested for driving Dennis's car with an expired license…

The three of them remembered that Rachel told them that sometimes she drives her boyfriend's car even though she has her driving license expired.

Monica- I'm going to call the police…

Joey- (to Ross) Why didn't you look for her last night?

Ross looked down feeling very embarrassed.

Ross- I thought that she wanted me to baby-sit Emma more time… that she was shopping or something like that…

Joey- Without even calling you first? Do you think she is that irresponsible?

Ross- I'm sorry...

In that moment, Rachel her self walked in the apartment and she was wearing a cast in her arm.

Joey- speaking of the devil...

Rachel- Emma! Ross!... When I didn't find you in your apartment I figured you were here!

Ross- What happened to you?

Rachel- I had a little car accident when I was going to pick up Emma… I broke my arm and they made me stay all night in the hospital for observation.

Ross- Why didn't you call me? We were worry about you!

Rachel- I couldn't call...

Ross- Of course you couldn't! Because a phone call would have implied thinking about other people… and that is too much to ask for the prom queen Rachel Green.

Saying that he left very angrily and Rachel started crying.

Monica- I don't blame him for being mad... you should have call…

Rachel- I was too ashamed for what happened to call…

Joey- why? Anyone can have a car accident..

Rachel- yes... but that is not what I had… if I had called Ross he would have gone to the hospital and he would have found out what really happened…

Monica- And what really happened?...

Rachel- Joey... can you leave us alone for a minute?

Joey- sure...

Despite saying that, Joey remained motionless until Monica gave him a killer look.

Monica- Joey! Please..

Joey- what?... ok… I'm leaving...

Joey finally leaves and Monica and Rachel sit on the couch to talk. But Rachel suddenly become very nervous and she changed the topic of conversation on purpose.

Rachel- is surprising that lately Joey spends more time here than in his own apartment.

Monica- What are you talking about? Joey always spent a lot of time here…

Rachel- but I don't remember he spending so much time alone with you…. Maybe since you are not with Chandler…

Monica- no! Nothing could ever happened between me and Joey…

Rachel- that's what I thought before Barbados… however we dated for a week

Monica suddenly remembered something.

Monica- wait a minute! You were about to tell me how you broke your arm!...

Rachel starting feeling more and more nervous.

Rachel- oh... it doesn't matter… so you are going to sleep with Joey… that's great

Monica- Rachel!... stop it… we are not changing the subject… how did you brake your arm? Rachel- ok... Do you remember what I told you just before Phoebe's wedding? That sometimes Dennis hurts me during sex…

Monica- (shocked) Did he brake your arm during sex?

Rachel- no!... but, we were arguing because of his roughness in bed… and he got mad… he got very mad… and he pushed me very hard… as a result… I fell down the stairs…

Rachel's eyes filled with tears and Monica covered her mouth with her hand in horror. 

Monica-Oh my God! He really did that to you? This is unbelievable!

Rachel- he didn't notice we were close to the stairs when he pushed me

Monica- Rachel... you have to do something… you can't let him hurt you

Rachel- is ok Mon… he said he is sorry… that wont happen again…

Monica- you are not seriously considering forgiving him… aren't you?

Rachel- I kind of already forgave him….

Monica- no way! Rach… is not ok for him to hurt you… you can't be with someone like him…

Rachel- he didn't mean to hurt me…

Monica- next time he might hurt you even more, or he might hurt Emma.

Rachel- no way! He would never hurt the baby, he loves her… and he loves me!

Monica- he has a funny way to show it…

Rachel- he does love me! And I wont leave him…

Monica- look… you are an adult and you know what you are doing, but my advice for you is to get out of that relationship, I don't think he deserves another chance after what he did…

Rachel- enough! I wont break up whit someone who really loves me… I wont miss what probably is my last chance to be happy….

Rachel glanced at her watch and saying simply: "I have to go" picked up Emma and left.

**To be continued...**

THANK YOU! I love you all! Apparently all the begging I did for a review really worked! You were wonderful! And I thought that deserved a quick update…. So… I hope you all enjoyed chapter seven…it was kind of a short filler chapter… it's meant to introduce a possible CJ relationship (I know I will get several complains because of that) and to show some progress in Rachel's story.


	8. tree is a crowd

Authors note: before you say anything let me clear something up… I know that it is suppose so be "three is a crowd"… I wrote "tree" instead of "three" because Richard will be in this chapter… so the title is an intend of a word game… in reference of Monica's big tree.

Am I witty and funny or what?

**Chapter 8: **

**Tree is a crowd **

Three months later San Valentine's day 

Erica's due date would be in two months and Monica was really looking forward to witness Erica's baby being born. But what made Monica feel even more exited is what would happen after the birth: she would take that baby home and raise it, and love it as her own.

Monica Gueller might not be pregnant, but she will definitely was about to become a mum…. She was going to adopt a baby… thinking about that was the only thing that brought her happiness now that she had lost Chandler.

Lately, Monica noticed that she was feeling very good… she was actually happy… she spent her time working, hanging out whit her friends (but mostly with Joey) and painting the guest room to transform it into "the baby's room"…. Thinking about the baby was what was making her happy… and her friendship with Joey made her very happy as well… Monica wasn't willing to admit it…. but she was very happy to have Joey closer to her than ever.

But the day before San Valentine she started feeling depressed again…

Not being able to sleep, Monica watched at the clock… it was 1:00 am… February 14…. her first San Valentine's day without Chandler had started one hour ago…

She got up and decided to drink some warm milk… she almost has a heart attack when she saw a man on her kitchen…. But then she realized it was only Joey.

Monica- God! Joey! Do you want to scare me to death?

Joey- sorry… I just wanted some warm milk… I have insomnia

Monica- join the club… but… don't you have milk in your apartment?

Joey- yes… but it expired in December… so I figured I shouldn't drink it…

Monica- is ok… why do you have insomnia anyway?

Joey- why do YOU have insomnia? I thought you were cured…

Monica- hey! That's not fair… I asked you first... what's making you loose sleep? …

The truth was that Joey was very worried because he couldn't get over his feelings for Monica…. Nobody would never said that Joey was clever and smart but even him could notice that there was something different inside him. Something that scared the hell out of him… the first time Chandler told him that he had feelings for Monica, Joey had no problems getting over her…. But now he had a new and bigger crush on Monica… a crush that seemed to be there to stay…

Of course Joey wasn't going to say that… so he lied…

Joey- work problems…

That wasn't a total lie… he did have problems at work because of his bad agent… but that wasn't the cause of his insomnia.

Monica- oh… Estelle is giving you problems again?

Joey- I swear… one fine day I'm going to fire that woman!

Monica- you always say that honey… but you are too sweet and nice to fire anyone..

Joey- anyway… what's keeping you up?

Monica- San Valentine's day…

Looking at her in disbelieve….

Joey- come on!

Monica- is killing me the idea of Chandler celebrating this day whit _him_…

She said "him" with disgust… as if she was talking about shit…

Joey- oh Mon… I wish you would just get over him and feel better

Monica- give me time Joe, is my first San Valentine without Chandler… I was getting over him… but now this special day is here…

Joey- well… I'm not going to let my best friend feel depressed over a holiday that was made up to increase the sales of chocolates and flowers…

Monica- and what are you planning to do?

Joey- the question is what are WE planning to do…

Monica- (confused) and the answer would be…

Joey- we are taking the day off and I'm taking you shopping, then we are going to make a quick appearance in Phoebe's San Valentine party… after that we are going to a bar to get drunk…

Monica- that sounds like a good plan… but… will it work?

Joey- yes!… I promise you that this San Valentine will not be remembered as "the San Valentine's day in which Chandler was with a man"… it will be remembered as "the San Valentine in which… something else happened"…

Monica- I hope…

Joey finished his warm milk… 

Joey- ok… now I'll go to sleep… I'll see you tomorrow…

Monica- Joey… is past midnight… is already tomorrow

Joey- ok… then I'll see you later

After Joey left Monica smiled and said something to her self.

Monica- great… that makes it sound sooner…

That afternoon… 

After a few hours of shopping Monica and Joey decided to stop to have a cup of coffee… They were sitting in a coffee house next to the shopping mall and Monica was looking amazed all the bags whit the baby clothes that she had on the chair next to her.

Monica- thank you so much Joey... you shouldn't have bought all this things to the baby… she or he will spoil around... you are being too nice

Joey- hey… Don't say that! Buying this is the less I can do for little Joey… the happy baby who will be named after me

Monica- ok... but don't get your hopes too up about that because the baby might be a girl… and in that case I will name her Elizabeth… after my middle name…

Joey- I know the baby might be a girl... that is why when you weren't looking at me I bought this…

He took out a pink bag that he was hiding in a bigger white bag, and Monica took the pink bag feeling very shocked. She looked at what was inside the pink bag in disbelieve.

Monica- you didn't!

Joey- yes, I did

Inside the bag there was cute pink teddy bear and a beautiful (and very little) white baby dress.

Monica- thank you so much! How did you know I wanted to get this?..

Joey- how did I know? When you saw it you stared at it for like and hour with an idiotic expression on your face… that was my first clue… then you kept talking about "the adorable little white dress" for like 40 shop windows…

At that moment they both froze… Richard was walking in the coffee house. He was looking exactly the same and he was carrying some bags as well. He saw Joey and Monica and immediately he approached to them to have a chat…

Richard- hi!... so long we don't see... how are you?..

Monica- hello... I'm surprised to see you here... were you shopping?

Richard- well... it turns out that I needed a new racquet… although I can play racquetball perfectly with the old one…

Richard winked his eye at Monica who laughed at that. Joey didn't understand what was so funny because he didn't know that Monica and Richard referred to the casual sex they had six month after their break up as "playing racquetball".

Joey- anyway... we are just here... having coffee after shopping...

Monica- (to Richard) would you like to have coffee with us?

Richard- ok, that might be fun... wow... I see that you really made the credit card do it's job

Richard said that looking at the incredible amount of shopping bags that the guys had.

Suddenly Joey started feeling very jealous at Richard and annoyed by his present. He decided to say something to look good.

Joey- yes... I have money because I'm the star of "Days of our lives"... that is why I could afford buying all this for Monica's baby.

Joey realized that he really screwed up… Monica probably didn't want Richard to know about the baby.

Richard- oh... Did you and Chandler have a baby? But you look so thing for someone who gave birth recently

Monica- actually... I'm having a baby in two months.

Richard- (confused) but you are not pregnant

Monica- no... actually Chandler left me... so I'm adopting a baby and raise it by my self…

Richard- oh... Mon… I'm so sorry about Chandler... but congratulations for the baby

Monica- thanks

After the three of them cached up Richard had to leave…

Finally Joey and Monica went to Phoebe and Mike's to celebrate San Valentine with them and with Rachel and Dennis.

Monica was enthusiastically showing the stuff Joey brought for the baby.

Phoebe- Monica! This things are beautiful!

Rachel- so cute!

Joey- oh yes... but ask Monica what we did after shopping

Phoebe- What did you do after shopping?

Monica- we had coffee... with Richard...

Phoebe clapped overjoyed.

Phoebe- Simmons!

Monica- for the last time Pheebs... I will never meet Richard Simmons... accept it... I'm talking about my ex boyfriend...

Rachel- wow... and what happened?

Joey- everything was going well... we had a friendly chat and then he was about to leave… but then Monica did something stupid

Rachel- what did you do?

Monica- I invited to have a late dinner in my apartment tonight… he is meeting me in three hours

Rachel- oh my God!

Phoebe- you have a date with Richard!

Monica- is not a date...

Mike and Dennis were on the other side of the room having a conversation about football, but Joey interrupted them.

Joey- hey… guys ... tell us something… what does a guy think when a girl ask him to have dinner in her apartment on San Valentine's day?

Mike- mmmm... it depends... he might thing either "I'm so going to get lay" or "I'm finally getting a good fuck"

Dennis- yes... he might also think "I scored!"

Mike- he is right… a guy into sports is more likely to think "I scored!"

Monica- come on!

**Three hours later: **

Richard showed up in Monica's apartment with two dozens of red roses.

After a very nice dinner they decided to watch a movie that Monica rented. During the whole movie Monica couldn't help looking at Richard and finding him attractive again.

Suddenly, she realized that nothing… nothing on this earth was going to transform that day into any day other than "the San Valentine's day in which Chandler was with a man"…. But there was something she could do to make her self feel a bit better… She kissed Richard… They kissed very passionately until he nervously pulled her away.

Richard- Mon... are you sure you want to do this?

Monica- yes... look... our problem has always been the baby thing… but I'm already having a child… I don't need you for that…I just want to "play some racquetball"…

Richard- I'm ok with that…

They started to make out very passionately on the couch and then he carried her to the bedroom.

**To be continued…. **

Well…. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! (I swear next one will be Richard's last chapter so… keep reading!) please… review and tell me your opinion!

**Thank you to Lobsters Forever and Seminoles for reviewing! **

**Seminoles1:** I know is funny that Rachel refuses to leave Dennis but she left Ross… however in chapter 14 you will know why…


	9. Rock, paper or scissors?

**Chapter 9:**

**Rock, paper or scissors?**

Maybe it was because she felt lonely, or maybe it was because she always remembered Richard fondly…for whatever reason, Monica didn't hesitated for a second and she had sex with Richard.

After all, Richard was the love of her life before London…

Now it was pretty clear that she didn't love Richard anymore… but she still had sex with him…. It was just "comfort sex". After that she felt deeply sleep…

Richard, on the other hand, was quite awake… he was too confused to sleep… ever since he got together with Monica the first time his life had been an "emotional roller coaster": they had a short period of intense happiness, then they broke up and he had been miserable, after that they got together again only for one week… but after that she fell in love with Chandler and Richard didn't stand a chance… Richard will never forget when he had lunch with Monica and she looked so happy because of his upcoming anniversary with Chandler…. After seen her so in love with someone else Richard went to Africa to try to get her out of his mind… but her memory never left him… and when she decided to marry Chandler, Richard knew he had lost her for ever and he had been devastated….

But now Richard was there… in Monica's bed… with his sweet darling in his arms… Richard looked at her hand… she was still wearing her wedding ring and her engagement ring… why didn't he noticed it before? Well… because he was too madly in love with her to see the truth: Monica would never get over Chandler…. And Richard couldn't help wondering… Could he cope with Monica breaking his heart one more time?

The next morning… 

The morning light woke Monica up. She looked everywhere but Richard wasn't in her room. Actually, he wasn't even in the apartment.

When she got up and went to the kitchen Monica saw a post-it that was stick to her refrigerator… the post-it had one short message written: "I'm sorry, I can't, don't hate me"… Monica immediately understood what that meant…. She looked at the flower vase that had the red roses that Richard gave her and, using all the angriness and the frustration she had been repressing for months, she throw the flower vase (plus the roses) to the other side of the room. Then she burst into tears looking at the broken vase… it looked so much like her marriage… like her life…

**Meanwhile, in the Central Perk.**

Ross was holding Emma and talking to Phoebe, Mike y Joey. Phoebe and Mike were sitting on the orange couch, while Joey and Ross were sitting in the chairs that were in both sides of the couch.

Ross- I'm telling you guys… Rachel's boyfriend is totally insane!

Joey pretended to be very shocked while he heard that…

Joey- you don't like Rachel's boyfriend? That's unbelievable!

Ross- I'm serious, he is crazy! He started yelling over nothing yesterday morning… he is insane…

Phoebe- no way! You are overreacting

Ross- I'm not! I'm telling you… All Rachel did was offering a cup of coffee when I went to her apartment to pick up Emma… but Dennis totally freaked out!

Joey- (in disbelieve) he freaked out because Rachel offered you coffee?

Mike- no way!

Ross- way! He saw Rachel and I chatting and he started yelling that Rachel was his now…. That I might be Emma's father but he is Rachel's boyfriend….

Phoebe- and what did you do?

Ross- well... after yelling at me he started yelling at Rachel, so I picked up Emma and got the hell out of there.

Phoebe- you let them alone while they were having a fight?

Ross- of course... it wasn't my business. Didn't you notice anything weird when you saw them yesterday?

Phoebe- no! Rachel and Dennis just came to our house and celebrated San Valentine's day like nothing happened…

Joey- but that's weird… I mean, couples that just had a great fight don't go to Valentine's parties… they just don't!

Mike- yesterday they acted so normal… not like they had a fight that same morning…

Joey- Rachel looked fine… well except for that cut she had next to her right eye

Ross- (surprised) she had a cut next to her eye?

Joey- she said that Emma was playing with some scissors and she tried to take them away from her but she cut her self accidentally.

Mike- but other than that she seemed fine… she and Dennis looked like two lovebirds

Phoebe- well… but that's what they do… they have major fights and minutes later they are like nothing happened…

Ross- but what I'm supposed to do? Not talk to Rachel anymore? Am I supposed to stop being her friend because Dennis doesn't like it?…

He looked to his friends looking for an answer… Phoebe raised his arm defensibly… 

Phoebe- don't ask me! I have not idea how to handle a friendship with an ex … when I'm done with a guy I'm done with a guy!

Ross- what are you taking about? You got together twice with Mike… and with David you got back like three times…

Mike- (to Joey) I don't care… because she married me…

Phoebe- I know that I had "on and off relationships"… but I never keep in touch with an ex while we are still separated… David and I are not friends… I didn't invite him to my wedding… I didn't say "David" at the altar…

Mike- And I appreciated it…

Ross- is not that simple for me Phoebe… I have a baby with Rachel… I can't just ignore her and cut her out my life…

Phoebe- I not saying you should do that… but you should accept that everything is over between the two of you…

Ross- I accept that…to me she is just my friend who happen to be the mother of my child…

Phoebe- I don't think you are really over her…

Ross was about to protest. But in that moment Rachel entered in the coffeehouse… she looked surprisingly happy and she was wearing sunglasses. When she took off the sunglasses Ross saw the cut next to her right eye…

Rachel- hello guys!

They all greeted Rachel and she took Emma from Ross and sit in the orange couch with the baby on her lap.

Phoebe- how are you Rach?

Rachel- great! I have excellent news…

But before she could tell the news, Monica entered in the coffee house very angrily.

Monica- you will never believe what's just happened!

Rachel- hey! I have news too… and they are definitely bigger news than yours…

Monica sat next to Rachel, and talked in a very challenging voice.

Monica- don't be so sure… I bet I have the bigger news 

Rachel grinned and made her announcement happily…

Rachel- Dennis proposed to me and I said yes! I'm engaged!

Rachel showed her hand, in which she had a beautiful engagement ring. But before everyone could react to that, Monica took the note Richard left her out of her pocked and put it over Rachel's ring.

Monica- I slept with Richard last night and the he dumped me using a post-it… I'm sorry Rachel, but paper covers rock...

Joey- I can't believe Richard did that, Mon! Do you want me to kick his ass?

Ross- yes… and I will help you, Joe!

Joey- Ross... having to save you from Richard's beating so he doesn't kill you is not very helpful

Phoebe- Mike can help too! It will be like his initiation to be an official member of our gang

Mike- ok... I am in...

Joey- but guys... we can't go all to beat an old man… that wouldn't be fair… I'll go to beat him by my own.

Monica- no one is gong to beat anybody! Richard didn't do anything wrong… I wanted to have sex with him because I was sad… and he never promised me anything… I don't even want to get back together with him… I was just upset because a note is a horrible way to say goodbye… he should have told me in my face this morning that he didn't want to get back with me...

Joey- well... maybe he doesn't deserve to have his ass kick… but Chandler surely does

They all looked at him in shock after he said that.

Ross- Chandler?

Joey- exactly… he was the one who promised to be with Monica forever…

Rachel- I could definitely hurt his homosexual face whit my big diamond… is the bigger diamond I have ever seen.

And just like that, Rachel made the conversation turn about her surprising engagement and her gorgeous engagement ring.

Finally, Ross and Rachel were left alone. Phoebe and Mike left saying that they had to go to work and Monica and Joey took Emma upstairs in order to give Rachel and Ross some privacy.

Rachel- so... are you surprised?

Ross- like you wouldn't believe... Rachel... I thought that you and Dennis were on a fight… he seemed very mad yesterday morning…

Rachel- oh... no! he wasn't really mad… Dennis is just like that when he doesn't like something… he yells a little, he throws some things… but after that he is completely charming again.

Ross- wow... and was he angry even after I left the apartment?

Rachel- oh yes… He yelled... he threw some things and then he left to think things over, but after that he came back very sorry for what he did and he proposed to me!

Ross- what did you mean when you said "he threw some things?

Rachel- well… he was so angry… he grabbed the first thing he saw and threw it at me…

Ross- wow… I can't believe it... Rach… what was it?

Rachel- he threw a scissors that happened to be there…

Ross looked at her in shock.

Ross- oh my God! That is why you have that cut next to your eye! How could he hurt you like that? Dennis is insane!

Rachel- Ross... he didn't mean to hurt me, he was just very nervous.

Ross started to get very worry… if Dennis was capable of throwing some scissors directly to Rachel's face, who knows what else he might do?… Rachel looked at Ross very nervously, and Ross never looked so serious in his life.

Ross- how could you accept his marriage proposal after what he did?

Rachel- because he was very sorry for doing that… after our fight he left to think things over… and when he came back he begged my forgiveness, and he proved to me that he really loves me… he promised me that he will never hurt me again..

Ross- and you believed him…

Rachel was so uncomfortable that she tried to make a joke… like Chandler would do…

Rachel- well… he gave me this diamond… and rock beats scissors 

Ross heard enough… he got up very angrily and started walked to Monica's apartment with a decision on his mind. While Rachel chased him, desperately begging not to do what he was planning.

To be continued… 

Which are Ross plans? Will those plans save Rachel from Dennis? And what's more important Does Rachel want to be saved? If you want answers to those questions all you have to do is review. PLEASE! I'm begging you! Is was hard to me writing this story (being a mondler fan and all) and it took me a lot of time… it will take you so much less to write a review and send it.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!

**And special thanks to Seminoles1,** who did review…! I'm glad you are enjoying this!


	10. Legaly mine

Chapter 10:

**Legally mine. **

Monica and Joey were simply taking care of Emma in Monica's apartment when they saw a very angry Ross entering in the apartment followed by a crying Rachel.

Rachel- Ross... Ross... PLEASE! Don't do this! Ross… listen to me… you are overreacting, he is sorry! It won't happen again… there is no need for you to do that!

Monica looked at them in confusion.

Monica- What's happening?

Ross picked at Emma and grabbed the bag with the baby's stuff while he simply said:

Ross- I'm taking Emma to live with me.

Rachel tried to take Emma away from Ross but he didn't let her.

Rachel- Ross... please … don't take her away from me… you can't just take my baby!

Ross- yes, I can… no judge will let a baby live with a violent stepfather…

Monica looked at they amazed, and finally he understood everything.

Monica- Rachel… Did he hurt you again? How could you let that happen?

Ross was even more shocked.

Ross- again?... He hurt you before?

Rachel- yes... but...

Ross- no buts! I never thought you would take that kind of abuse… I won't let my baby live with a person that does that to you…

By this point Emma was crying because of the tension in the room and Rachel was also crying a river of tears because she was too afraid of loosing her baby.

Rachel- Ross... please, don't do that to me… he would never hurt Emma… I wont let that happen… I love my baby… don't take her away from me.

Ross loved Rachel and he didn't want to hurt her, but his child safety was first.

Ross- save your tears from the court... Emma is coming with me!

Rachel looked at him very angrily. She furiously took Emma away from Ross, and this time he couldn't help it.

Rachel- Don't touch my baby until you have a court order… I am going to call my lawyer...

Ross- you better do that! But go somewhere else because I'm calling my lawyer from here… Rachel- whatever! Joey, Can I use your phone?

Joey started to feel very nervous… he didn't want to take any side.

Joey- well... I ... mmmm…

Rachel took that as a yes.

Rachel- Thank you!

She left with Emma to call her lawyer from Joey's phone. Ross took the opportunity to let go all his anger and he hit a pillow…

Ross- I don't even have a lawyer! My divorce lawyer is retired!

Monica- I'm sure Mike can take your case... the important thing is that you are right… Emma shouldn't live with Dennis.

Monica's support didn't make any difference to Ross, he was still very mad. He couldn't believe Rachel was going to marry a guy that hits her. How could she choose Dennis over him?

Ross was very mad because he would never hurt Rachel… not on purpose… not like Dennis was hurting her…

Ross started hitting the pillows even harder…

Ross- I can't believe Rachel is going to marry Dennis! And maybe she has a baby with him… if she has a boy that would be perfect… because that's what the world really needs… another man who will think hitting a woman is ok as long as he says he is really sorry afterwards…

The phone ring, interrupting Ross's outburst. Monica decided to take the phone call in her room and gave Joey a look that meant: "You deal with him until I'm back".

Joey- calm down Ross... maybe Rachel will leave Dennis now that she might loose Emma because off him.

Ross- what if she doesn't leave him? What if when she leaves him is too late? I made up my mind Joey, I will take Emma away from her… I will if she doesn't leave Dennis…

Suddenly Monica entered in the room crying… but the boys couldn't tell if they were sad or happy tears. All they knew was that she was shocked and overwhelmed…

Ross- What happened?

Monica- well... there are good news and bad news...

That freaked the hell out of Joey… after all what happened he couldn't take any more shocking news…

Joey- oh dear Lord! What happened?

Monica- Erika was in the car accident… but the good news is that she is fine… actually, she gave birth earlier due to the accident… but there were no problems… the babies are fine…

Joey was so happy to hear that everything went well after all that he didn't noticed that Monica used the word "babies" instead of "baby"…

Joey- OH! That's good! And did she have a Joey or an Elizabeth?

At this point Monica started hyperventilating then she managed to say…

Monica- she had both! She had twins!

Joey and Ross stared at each other shocked and confused… TWINS? Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Joey- wait a minute! Will you adopt both babies?

Monica- of course! I can't split then up! I'm having two babies!

First she sounded scared… but then she started jumping up and down looking overjoyed…

Monica- I'm having two babies! Two beautiful babies! A boy and a girl!

Joey and Ross looked at her excitement and felt very happy for her…. The three of them joined in a tight group embrace.

Ross- I'm so happy you decided to adopt both babies… they will be so happy!

Monica- yes… those babies will grow up together and have each other like you and me…

Monica and Ross had so little age difference that sometimes Monica didn't feel like the younger sister… sometimes she felt like they were twins…

Joey- so… how are the babies?

Monica- fine, considering what happened and the fact that they were born earlier… their Doctor told me that they need to be in the hospital for a while, but they will be ok…

Joey- well… is there is anything I can do for you...

Monica looked down very embarrassed…

Monica- actually… the babies were born in Ohio… so I need to borrow some money to buy a plane ticket and to stay there until I can take them home…

Joey- that's ok… I have savings...

Monica- that's ok... thank you so much… would you come to Ohio with me? I'm too scared to travel alone

Joey- sure... but you shouldn't be scared… the doctor said the babies are ok… and you will be a great mother

Monica- that's not it... I'm scared because… well… what if I go there and Erika says that she wants to keep the babies after all?

Joey- come on! Don't be so negative…. Erika didn't seem capable of doing that… she seemed like she was really determinate to give those babies up

Monica- ok… I will go packing so we can be in Ohio as soon as possible… Ross, you go and help Joey packing because… well… he sucks at it…

Joey looked at her very shocked and insulted by that… but then he simply nodded… Joey- yeah… I do suck at packing… oh… 

Ross and Joey went quickly across the hall and went into Joey's room to start packing. Ross, noticed that Rachel had left the building and decided to ignore that fact and just worry about his sister's current situation… Because even though he was happy for his sister, he was also worry about her being a single mother with twins.

Ross- Joe.. do you really think Monica will be fine raising two babies on her own?

Joey- of course she will! Besides… she wont be completely on her own… we will help…

Ross- I guess you are right… I mean… you already helped her a lot… thank you for giving her that money and for going with her…

Joey- no problem… she is my best friend…

Ross- I know… what I don't understand is why did she decide to borrow money? If she needed cash she could have just sell her engagement ring…

Joey laughed at that… 

Joey- sure Ross! Like she is ever going to get rid of her engagement ring… or her wedding ring for what matter…

Ross- well… she should get rid of those rings… and is not like she is wearing them anymore…

Joey- she does wear them… but not in her finger… she wears them on that chain around her neck

Ross- oh… why does she do that to her self?

Joey- because she is still waiting for him to come back to her…

Ross notice how hurt Joey was while saying that and he wondered if maybe Joey wasn't getting too close to his sister… but he decided to forget that thought… After that, they simply continued packing Joey's stuff in silence.

A few hours later, Monica and Joey got to Ohio and they went straight to the hospital...

After seeing Erica and the beautiful twins, a man from the adoption agency gave Monica her some papers to sign and explained her some legal formalities…

Man- don't worry… as she said her self, Erika didn't change her mind about the adoption … she is depressed for loosing her babies, but she wants what's best for them… she still wants to give then to you…

Monica- I'm sorry for her… but I'm so glad she is still going to give me those babies…

Man- she is leaving tomorrow and she said she doesn't want to see them again… because it would be too painful since she can't keep them… but she does want you to call her periodically…

Monica- that's ok... so … can we sign the finals papers?

Man- yes. And Monica, remember what I told you… once Erica signs those papers she has the possibility to change her mind but only for six months…. In six months the adoption will be final and Erica wont be able to do anything about it…

Monica- ok... but the next six months will be the longest months of my life

Four months later… 

Time actually passed faster than Monica imagined. She was very busy with her twins… those two babies made her very happy and luckily Erica never even tried to get them back and it didn't seem like she was going to. Plus, she was also busy with her job. She had no time or energy to think about Chandler…

A month ago Rachel married Dennis… for some unknown reason they married sooner than anyone imagined…

Ross sued Rachel for complete custody of Emma and they ended up on a long and painful trial… but the trial was about to get to and end…

At that moment, they were all listening to the jury's decision… Monica was holding Emma and sitting in the court room next to her parents, Joey and Phoebe. Mike and Ross were sitting next to a table in front to the judge (the prosecution's table) while Rachel and her lawyer were sitting next to another table (the defendant's table).

Ross drunk some water because he was very nervous and the judge started to speak…

Judge- in the case number 23.567, Ross Gueller versus Rachel Karen Green, the jury decided that the custody of Emma Gueller Green should be given to Mr. Gueller. Ms Green haves the right to visit her child every Sunday as long as she doesn't include her current husband in her visits.

Rachel burst in tears then she got up to say goodbye to her baby. Before saying goodbye to Emma she walked towards Ross and gave him a killer look. Ross tried to apologize…

Ross- Rach... I'm sorry... I didn't have any other choice.

As a response, Rachel took the glass with water that was in Ross's table and threw the water directly in Ross's face.

**To be continued... **

So… did you like this chapter? I sorry for the mistakes I might have made…

I'm not a lawyer… so I don't know much legal stuff… but I did read that when a woman gives her baby up for adoption willingly she has six months to change her mind… but six months only.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews!** I'm glad that you are all enjoying this story and I thing you will all get your wishes come true eventually…. But you have to wait until the end…** this story has 22 chapters and this is just chapter 10… so anything could happen (and I really mean anything)…**

**Keep reviewing! **


	11. Girls nigth out

**Chapter 11:**

**Girls night out… **

Three months after Rachel lost custody of Emma… 

Monica was laying on the couch very tired… her babies, Elizabeth Marie Gueller and Joseph James Gueller, were finally sleep and she could have some rest. But suddenly Phoebe walked in the apartment… she was looking very pretty with her six months pregnant bally and she was wearing her best maternity clothes.

Phoebe- ok Mon… get up that couch… we have to do something….

Monica- what?

Phoebe- we have to go out!

Monica- why?

Phoebe- because I was just looking at the last picture we had of Rachel, you and me together… and on that picture you still had short hair…

Monica- so?

Phoebe- it means that the three of us hadn't go out on a girl's night out for too long!

Monica- maybe we did… but nobody took a picture of it…

Phoebe- ok… forget the picture… the point is that we need a girl's night out…

Monica- (confused) we need it?

Phoebe- yes! Because we are loosing each other… we are all so busy with our own lives that it doesn't seem like we are friends anymore…

Phoebe was right… and Monica knew it…

Monica- I want to go out… but I have babies…

Phoebe- Joey can take care of them just for one night…

Monica- maybe… but what would I wear? All mi clothes have baby puck

Suddenly Monica had a great idea… she went to her closet and she looked for them… there they were… her "tiny jeans"… a pair of jeans that were too small for her but that she had saved for years just in case she ever lost weight and became as thin as the year she bought those jeans … She tried then on… they fit perfectly…

Phoebe- wow!

Monica- I know!

Phoebe- but those are your "tiny jeans"!

Monica- I know! I was only able to wear then in 1989… and that was because I got mononucleosis

Phoebe- wow… and how come you are so thin now?

Monica- well… I became a single working mother with no time to eat…

Phoebe- that is a diet I am NOT going to try…

They both laughed… then Monica finished getting ready to go out. Joey agreed to take care of the twins since he hadn't any date… so Monica and Phoebe went to get Rachel…

After they convinced Rachel to go out with them, the three girls went to a bar. Rachel and Phoebe sited on a table while Monica went to get the drinks…

When Monica was ordering the drinks she saw them… Chandler and Andrew… she had never seen Andrew before and she hadn't seen Chandler in months… Luckily they didn't see her, she just took the drinks she and the girls were having and walked to the table. But before doing that, she could overhear a little of the conversation.

Andrew- honey… I think I'm going to order a "dirty martini"

After saying that Andrew kissed Chandler's lips and Monica felt like throwing the three drinks she was carrying on his face. "Of course you are having a dirty martini… You are a Dirty bastard!" she thought to her self. When she got to the table she looked pretty disturbed.

Rachel- what's wrong, honey?

Monica- I saw Chandler… with _him_

Phoebe- Chandler and Andy are here?

Phoebe was the only member of the gang who were still friends with Chandler. And even though she loved Monica like a sister, she thought that what happened wasn't Chandler's fault… because nobody can choose who to love. So, she was still friend with Chandler, and she became friends with Chandler's boyfriend: Andrew.

Rachel- Are you ok after seeing them Mon?

Monica- of course… I had often fantasized about running into my ex and his boyfriend…. But in those fantasies, I was running over them with a truck…. OH my God! And I saw them kissing… KISSING! It was so disgusting

Rachel- I'm sorry…

Monica felt really close to tears… it still hurt so much.

Monica- I feel sick…

At that moment, she saw them again… Andrew and Chandler had seen then and were walking towards them to say hi to Phoebe, who looked nervously at Monica.

Phoebe- What do I do?

Monica- just say hi and tell then to leave us alone

Phoebe- what? Do you have a problem with gay people?

Rachel and Monica looked at them astonished. Did she really think that the problem was about homophobia?

Monica- no! I don't have a problem with gay people… if they don't put their tongues inside my husband's mouth.

At that moment they had to stop talking because Chandler and Andrew were right next to them. Monica didn't even look at them, instead, she touched her engagement and her wedding ring that were under her shirt hanging on a chain around her neck.

Phoebe greeted them very politely and explained to Chandler why they couldn't stay with them. Chandler felt very disappointed to hear that Monica still couldn't even talk to him.

The rest of the night went very normally… the girls could talk alone and Chandler and her boyfriend went to another part of the bar and Monica couldn't see them. But when the night was over, Monica went to the bathroom and ran into Chandler again. But this time he was VERY DRUNK…

Chandler- I have a secret to tell you…

Monica didn't have the strength to deal with that… who knows what Chandler might say being drunk?

Monica- just get a coffee Chandler…

But Chandler got closer to her and simply whispered into her ear.

Chandler- it's not working with Andrew… we are breaking up… do you know anyone who might be interested in that?

Monica couldn't believe what he was hearing… what the hell was Chandler trying to do to her? Why did he torture her like that? She simply replied, trying to sound very cold:

Monica- you better keep that secret to your self… I don't care about that information…

Like and hour later, she was back to her apartment, and he saw Joey who was watching TV. She couldn't help smile.

Monica- this is classic… the nanny watching TV

Joey smiled back at her.

Joey- hey! The babies are sleeping in their bedroom… what else could I do?

Monica- is ok...

Joey- so… how was your night?

Monica- eventful

Joey looked at her very confused and surprised.

Joey- what do you mean?

She summarized what happened and Joey couldn't believe that Chandler had been such a jerk.

Monica- and I told him that I didn't care about that information… but the truth is…

Joey- that you do care…

Monica- yes… I don't know what to do… don't know how to get over him… all I know is that there is one thing I have to do…

She took the chain around her neck, the one that had her wedding ring and her engagement ring. She gave those rings to Joey, who looked at him astonished.

Joey- what are you doing?

Monica- I'm paying you back… you can sell these rings and get back the money you lend me when I went to Ohio…

Joey- Mon… I never asked you to give me that money back...

Monica- but I want to give that money back to you… please…

Joey- I can't take these rings… you should be the one selling them…

Monica- I can't… I can't do it my self… please… we all win this way… you get your money back and I get rid of the rings…

Joey- but Mon… honey…

Monica looked at him with begging eyes… with begging eyes covered in tears.

Monica- Joey… Please… Would you take these rings?

Then Joey understood what Monica was really saying… She wasn't just asking him to take the rings… she was begging him to help her get over Chandler. Joey decided to take the rings and get rid of then as Monica asked him.

**A week later… **

The worse thing that can happen to a single working mother with twins was loosing the thing that helps her the most…

Monica went to drop off the twins to the day care center she sent them (it was the safest and the cleanest day care in town), she found out that it was going to be closed for a week because they were going to paint the whole place.

She decided to ask Ross for help, but he showed up to her apartment with Ben and with and needing help him self.

Ross- hi Mon.

Ben- hi Aunt Monica!

Monica- hi Benny! You are huge!

She gave her nephew a hug.

Ross- eh… "aunt Mon"... Benny and I have a little problem. Ben's mommies are taking a cruise because is their anniversary… and I was taking care of Ben, but now, out of nowhere, they called me and told me that I have to go to a conference in Harvard.

Monica- Harvard? But that's in Boston!

Ross- thank you for the geography lesson… but I don't need it… I need you too take care of Ben for a week

Monica- FOR ONE WEEK!

Ross- please

She suddenly noticed that Ben was looking at her…

Monica- Ben… I would love to take care of you for a week, but I don't have room for you… I live with your cousins… plus… I have a very hard week… some critics are coming for dinner… and some people who might invest in the restaurant are coming as well… besides… I need help my self… my kid's day care center will be closed this week…

Ben- then I can stay with uncle Joey!

Ross- are you crazy! You would be safer with a telletubbie taking care of you!

Ben- but uncle Joey lets me watch TV as long as I want and we eat a lot of pizza… besides he always explains me what I have to do if I see a hot girl of my age…

Ross- (sarcastically) oh... well… in that case…

Monica- Why don't we ask mum and dad to take care the kids?

Ross- they have a very bad flu...

Monica- oh… well… Where is Emma staying?

Ross- Phoebe and Mike will take care of her…

Monica- well… what are we going to do with the other kids?

Ben- I told you I want to go with Uncle Joey!

Both adults ignored him.

Monica- ok… Ben can stay with me for this week… I can hire a babysitter to help me…

Ross- ok... thank you so much... I have the telephone of a very relievable nanny who can help you… but not tomorrow because her mother is having an operation… My plane leaves today at 8 pm… I'll call you when I get there…

At 9 pm Monica got a call from Phoebe. Rachel was in the hospital… it turned out that Dennis didn't like that she went out without him and hi hit her very bad… apparently she suffered a miscarriage… and she didn't even know she was pregnant.

Monica left the kids with Joey and rushed to the hospital… She entered at Rachel's hospital room and she was with Phoebe and Emma.

Monica- hi... How are you feeling?

Rachel- How do you think I'm feeling?

Monica- I'm sorry… I know it was a stupid question…

Rachel burst in tears.

Rachel- I was pregnant! And they said I lost the baby… I lost it… just like that… like the baby was my wallet…

Phoebe- we are really sorry Rach..

Rachel- I feel like an idiot! Ross warned me about Dennis… but I didn't listened to him… I kept on forgetting Dennis… even when I lost Emma because of that… well… that ends right now… I'm leaving Dennis for good… do you think I can live with Joey after I leave the hospital?

Monica- sure..

Phoebe- and I will take care of Emma until you leave this hospital…

Rachel- thank you girls… and I'm so sorry for everything…

**To be continued...**

Well… finally Rachel is dumping Dennis… (lobster's fans must be very happy)… I now she was very stupid in this story but I've always saw her that way… I think she's very in character because she is VERY stupid on the show…

I guess what Chandler said might come as a shock…. I hope you all liked that surprise… and don't get to disappointed because of what Monica did after that… there are 9 chapters to go… ANYTHING might happen…

THANKS for the reviews! Specially to **Seminoles and R. J. **who always review my chapters of this story..


	12. One fine day

Author's note: this chapter is based on the movie called "One Fine Day" 

**Chapter 12: **

**One fine day **

**1:00 am Joey's apartment.**

Monica left the hospital and went to Joey's apartment to pick the kids up.

Monica- hi… I'm sorry it took me so long… how did the kids behave?

Joey- Ben is great and little Joey and Liz slept like angels all the time

Monica- good… thank you so much for taking care of them

Joey- you are so welcome… how is Rachel?

Monica- devastated… but at least she is leaving Dennis

Joey- great!

Monica- yes… hey Joey… Could you help me putting the kids on their beds?

Joey- ok... but I think Ben should stay here tonight, he is already sleep and there is no point in waking him up.

Monica- ok… I'll pick him up tomorrow morning to take him to school... you must wake him up at 7:30 am

Joey- WHAT? That's insane! Not even the president wakes up that early…

Monica- Joey! is very important that you wake him up at 7:30 AM… he can't go late for school because she has school trip they are going to take a boat trip on the "Circle Line"… he has to be there at 9:00.

Joey- is ok... I will set the alarm clock.

**06:00 AM. At Monica's bedroom.**

Monica was sleep in her double bed. The twins were sleeping there too because they started crying in the middle of the night and Monica knew that it was because they wanted to sleep in her room.

So… Monica happily allowed her babies to sleep in her bed, knowing that she was spoiling them.

Elizabeth stretched on her sleep and accidentally punched Monica's face… this woke Monica up half an hour earlier than the time she was supposed to wake up. Monica got up anyway and started getting ready for her day.

**07:30 AM. At Joey's bedroom. **

The alarm clock started ringing waking Joey up. He protested, feeling very sleepy, and turned it off. Then she thought that sleeping a little bit longer couldn't hurt anyone. So… he hugged "huggsy" and fell sleep very deeply.

**08:30 am Right outside Joey's apartment.**

Monica was knocking the door of Joey's apartment. She was ready to take the kids to school. She had the twins in their stroller and she looked at then to check that they had the right clothes while she waited for Joey to open the door.

Since Joey didn't open the door, Monica continued knocking at it persistently. The knocks woke Joey up and he answered the door half sleep…

Monica- Joey! What happened?... is Ben ready?

Joey- Oh my God! I overslept!

**08:45 AM Monica's car…**

Monica and Joey got Ben ready and now Monica, Ben and the twins were in Monica's car. But Ben suddenly remembered something.

Ben- aunt Monica!… I forgot "Pavarotti" in your apartment! If I don't take him to the school the teacher will kill me!

Monica- Are you kidding me! Oh my God… We are never getting there on time!

Pavarotti was the bird Ben's class had as the class's pet. Every weekend a kid was suppose to take the bird home and return it safely the following Monday.

**9:00 AM. Right outside Monica and Joey's building.**

Monica had the bird's cage and the kids were waiting for her in the car.

Joey saw her getting inside the car while he was walking towards to the Central Perk.

Joey- You are still here! You are never getting there on time!

Monica- I know! And is your fault

Joey- I'm sorry I overslept... let me drive you all to the school…I drive incredibly fast…

Monica- ok…

**9:37 am. outside Ben's school.**

They finally got to Ben's school, but it was too late… it was closed. The school's front door had a sign on it, which said: "The entire school is on the trip".

Monica- that's great Joe! This is your fault... you and your "I drive incredibly fast"…

Joey- hey! You were the one who told me to take the 9 avenue…. I knew I should have taken the 11 avenue…

Monica- come on! We would have gotten stuck in traffic!

Joey- but we GOT stuck in traffic anyway… and, for the record, I wasn't the one who returned home to pick up a bird…

Monica- the bird is "Pavarotti", the class's pet… this bird was supposed to be in the classroom at

9:00, buy now it's spending the day with you.

Monica, angrily, gave him the birdcage to Joey.

Joey- look... I have an audition at 4 pm, I can take care of the kids until then… and I know that today you only work until 3 pm…

Monica- yes… but some food critics are having dinner in the restaurant… so I also have to work the night shift… today I only free from 3 to 7 pm…

Joey- ok… you can take care of them at that time… and I will take care of them the rest of the day…

Monica was considering that option… but suddenly, another woman showed up with a kid and Joey flirted with that lady a little bit. When the woman was gone, Monica was felling very up set.

Monica- forget it Joey... I don't need any help... and if I did you would be the last man I would call

Joey- hey! I'm sorry I overslept… but I can be responsible… I only made one little mistake!

Monica- little mistake! You completely ruined my day and Ben's!

Joey- I feel terrible about that… that's why I wanted to help… but since you can fix everything by your self, tell me… What are going to do with the kids?

Monica- well... there a municipal day care center where Ben and the twins can go…

Joey- You can't take the kids there! Is not safe in those state day care centers…

Monica- is totally safe!

Monica said that with a very unconvincing tone in her voice… of course she didn't think that a state day care center was the best solution… but she didn't see any other choice.

Ben- aunt Monica... I don't want to go to that day care center…

Monica- I promise it will only be for little while… I will pick you up at three and I will try to get a nanny for tonight

**10:00 AM. In the municipal day care center… **

Monica gave been a piece of paper before leaving the kids there…

Monica- ok Ben... if something bad happen to you or to your cousins call me to any of the number I wrote in here… if you can't reach me call 911. 

Joey gave Ben another piece of paper…

Joey- ok Ben... if the woman who is taking care of you is hot call me to this number…

Monica rolled her eyes and left the day care center. Then, she and Joey started walking to the car.

Monica- is hard being a kid sometimes… 

Joey took a candy from his pocked and started eating it.

Joey- what are you talking about? Is great!

Monica- you would know about that! You are still a kid…

Joey- mi mother used to say: "Love your guy like a little boy and he will grow into a man"…

Monica- Why would your mother advise YOU about how to love a man? Are you gay too?

Joey- no! she said that to my sisters! Plus… she wants me to find a woman who loves me the way I am… who loves the whole me… with my immaturity and all…

Monica shook her head in disbelieve.

Monica- You shouldn't blame your mother for your own flaws

Joey- I'm not doing that!

Monica- yes… you are blaming your mother for your "Peter Pan" complex.

Joey- (confused) What? my "Peter Pan" complex?

Monica- yes… that complex that you have and that makes you not want to grow up…

Joey- hey... you are not very mature your self!

Monica- yes, I am…

Joey- well… then that's because you have the "Captain hook" complex

Monica- that is not even a real complex…

Joey- yes it is, and you have it

Monica- I don't have time to discuss complex with you… I have to go to work…

**11:00 HS. Monica's work.**

Monica was very busy cooking, when suddenly she received a phone call from Ben.

Ben's voice on the phone- aunt Monica, is me…

Monica- what happened? Are you, Liz and little Joey ok?

Ben's voice on the phone - yes… but I don't want to stay here

Monica- I'm sorry Ben… but you must stay there until 3 pm

Ben's voice on the phone - but a mean girl stole Liz's teddy bear and a very mean boy called me a geek and stole my "Jurassic Park" pencil box

Monica- well... put some teacher on the phone… I will tell her what happened…

Ben's voice- you can't… she is busy with some boy who said a dirty word… what's LSD?

Monica started to feel very concerned…

Monica- why are you asking me that?

Ben's voice- because a boy was talking about the LSD his brother gave him to bring here…

Monica- doesn't move! I will send someone to pick you guys up immediately!

Feeling worried sick, Monica called Joey.

Joey's voice on the phone- hello

Monica- it's me Joey... I have a big problem with the kids, they are fine but they can't stay there… I need you to pick them up

Joey's voice on the phone - Now? I can't

Monica- I would definitely risk my career and, by extension, my life if I go to pick them up

Joey's voice- I would definitely risk MY career and, by extension, MY life if I go to pick them up

Monica- but you only have one audition… and you have it at 4 PM

Joey's voice- but I have a meeting with my new agent

Joey didn't fire Estelle, but she died and Joey hired a new and better agent.

Monica- Can you take the kids to the meeting? Is very important…

Joey- ok... I will pick up the kids if you say: "Joey… you are my prince charming in his white horse… I need you to save me because I can't do anything on my own"

Monica- Joey... don't be a jerk… go save the kids

**12:00. Joey's house**

Joey's phone rang. It was Monica calling to ask about the children.

Monica's voice on the phone- hi, it's me... Did you picked the kids up?

Joey faked a big confusion.

Joey- what kids?

Monica freaked out.

Monica's voice- YOU DIDN'T PICK UP THE KIDS!

At that moment little Joey and Elizabeth started crying because they wanted to eat. And Ben started to interrupt Joey saying that he was hungry too. Monica heard all that.

Joey- oh! You were asking me about THESE kids… yes… I got them… I'm about to feed them…

Monica's voice- ok... I just wanted to tell you that Elizabeth is allergic to chocolate, she can't have any... and it doesn't matter what Ben says… he is not allowed to go to the park by him self… and don't give the babies to much sugar… or any toy they might swallow… well… that's it… I was just calling to say that…

Joey- so… basically, you were calling because you don't trust me and a part of you thinks that the kids would be better off in the day care center with LSD

Monica's voice- hey… I trust you

Joey pretended to be freaked out…

Joey- BEN! You better put that thing down… guns are not toys! (to Monica) is ok.. is not loaded

Monica tried hard not to laugh at the joke… but she couldn't help smile

Monica's voice- That's funny Joey! I know you are responsible with the kids, but they can get into trouble faster that you can make a woman smile.

Joey- are you flirting with me?

Monica- no! I'm telling you to be careful because kids are hard to take care off…

**24:00 Monica's apartment.**

That long day was finally over. Monica took care of the kids on the afternoon and then she had to go back to her work to work the night shift. She came back home by midnight…

When she entered at her apartment Monica saw that everybody was fine: the twins sleeping in their cribs, Ben sleeping in his aunt's bed and Joey sleeping in the couch with the TV still on.

She took a blanket and covered Joey with it… then she went to turn the TV on and she noticed that some cartoons were on… obviously Joey had been watching cartoons before he fall sleep.

For the second time on that day, Monica smiled widely… she had complained about it later, but be actually loved that Joey was still a child in many ways.

Instead of going to her bed, Monica laid on the couch, right next to Joey… she cuddled under the cover and fell deeply sleep in Joey's arms.

**To be continued... **

**As I always say…. Anything can happen! There is still a long way until the last chapter… **

**I hope you liked this one…. But I promise something better and more surprising for the end…**

**thanks so much to the people who reviewed last chapter…. special thanks to SEMINOLES1 and R.J. who always review this story! **


	13. Baby, talk is cheap

**Chapter 13: **

**Baby, talk is cheap. **

The next morning… 

Monica and Joey slept in the same couch, very close to each other all night and the next day they woke up very shocked. But while Joey was shocked in a good way, Monica was very worried… she fell sleep in Joey's arms… What did that mean? She got up the couch and sit on one of the smaller couches. She had a very confused look in her face.

Joey- good morning...

Monica- good morning! Didn't you see what've just happened? We slept together…

Monica was about to have a heart attack, but Joey was too happy because of what had happened to care about the implications.

Joey- calm down… nothing happened… we didn't have sex…

Monica- but… what do you think this means?

Joey's happy face started to fade and he talked to Monica using a warning tone…

Joey- oh no… no way! You are not going to ruin this for me, my friend...

Monica- (confused) Ruin what? And how?

Joey- you are not ruining last night for me… wanting to analyze it…

Monica- don't you think we should talk about it?

Joey- no… I don't! we are not going to ruin what happened by talking things over… you want to analyze what only was an innocent night on the couch… while I just want to enjoy the fact that we spend the whole night together, I had a great night and I didn't even touched your boobs…

Monica- it was a great night for me too…

Joey- then… lest not ruin this… lest just say that we had to share the couch because there were no extra beds available…

Monica- ok... now I will woke up the kids up and make breakfast…

Luckily Ben got to school on time and Joey was more than happy to take care of the twins. While Monica was at work and Joey was looking after the babies, he got a phone call… he had to go to another audition… but luckily he was allowed going with the babies.

He was waiting for his turn and talking to Little Joey and Elizabeth who were in their stroller…

Joey- so… Do you think is funny If I do this part homosexually?… Like this… He started talking imitating a woman's voice… Joey- "oh my God… you are so mean… (Pause) is not what you said but the way you said it" 

The babies started laughing… they didn't understand what was going on but Joey's weird voice made them laugh.

A very beautiful lady who was going to audition for another part talked to him.

Lady- oh my God! Your babies are lovely… How old are they?

Joey- seven months…

Lady- and what are their names?

Joey- Joey and Elizabeth

Lady- oh… those are lovely names!

Joey- (smiling) thanks!… my name is Joey too…

Lady- really? Isn't that confusing?

Joey- no… we call the baby "little Joey"…

Lady- by "we" you mean you and your wife…

Normally, Joey would have told the lady that he wasn't married and that the kids weren't actually his… that he was just "uncle Joey"… but, surprisingly, he said:

Joey- yes… well… actually, it was mostly my wife's idea to name our baby boy after me and our baby girl after her middle name…

Joey smiled… for some reason he liked people thinking that he was a husband and a father. Of course, in reality he couldn't even date Monica because they were best friends, and Joey learned his lesson when he tried to date Rachel: never date a friend… but nobody could blame him for dreaming.

Meanwhile…. Monica managed to get out of work early; she was very looking forward to go back home and see her beloved twins. But before she could do that, she had to pick up some pictures she had taken some time ago and now were finally ready.

Right after the pictures were given to her, Monica looked at them…. There were several pictures of the twins and Emma, some pictures of Ben, and a couple of pictures of Ross and Monica with the kids. But the most beautiful picture was one that was taken in the Central Park… it was a picture of Joey and Monica with the twins. In that picture, they looked like a real family. Monica smiled at that thought… "A complete family", that sounded good…

Finally she entered at her apartment… she saw Joey there who was trying to feed the babies, but little Joey refused to eat.

Monica- honey, I'm home.

Monica surprised her self by saying that… "Interesting choice of words" she thought astonished. What was wrong with her lately?… Why was she having weird feelings for Joey? The jackpot question was: why was she having feeling for Joey and, at the same time, she couldn't get completely over Chandler?

Joey- Thanks God you are here! Because little Joey is refusing to eat! He doesn't like mashed potatoes…

Monica- and did Elizabeth eat?

Joey- oh… well... I can honestly say that she definitely didn't leave any food on her plate.

Monica looked at her daughter and started laughing. The baby girl had thrown to the floor all the mashed potatoes. Monica immediately started to clean the mess.

Monica- no wonder they hate this mashed potatoes! You didn't use my secret ingredient.

Joey- please, don't say is something sentimental like "maternal love"…

Monica- no! I always mix the potatoes with some milk… they love it…

While Monica cleaned, Joey prepared some mashed potatoes like Monica told him and the kids ate it gladly.

Joey- they loved it! You are a genius!

Monica laughed at the exaggeration.

Monica- right… I will be known worldwide as "the chef who makes great mashed potatoes" 

Joey suddenly remembered something.

Joey- oh! I forgot to ask you… at what time is Rachel coming from the hospital?

Monica- She is coming in an hour… Phoebe and Mike went to pick her up…

Joey- oh… that's great… I already prepared her old room… I think she and Emma will be comfortable there.

Monica- what about you? Will you be ok? I mean… Wont it be weird for you having Rachel as your roommate again?

Joey- no, it wont…

Monica- ok then…

Joey- why would it be weird, Monica?

Monica- I don't know… forget I said anything…

Joey- Monica, I only love Rachel as my friend… I don't have romantic feelings for her anymore…

Monica- is ok… you don't have to explain your self to me…

Joey- I'm just telling the truth because I want to… well… I have to go now… I will see you later…

Later they were going to have some kind of "Welcome back home" party for Rachel. It wasn't really a party… Phoebe, Mike, Joey, Monica and Rachel would have dinner at Monica's to cheer Rachel up…

The truth was that Monica was happy because Rachel finally left Dennis and now Rachel would be safe and would be able to get Emma back and make her peaces with Ross. But, on the other hand, Monica was a little bit jealous because Rachel was moving it with Joey. Monica needed to talk about her feelings for Joey… she needed to understand them…

Just before Joey left the apartment, Monica spoke…

Monica- Joey… wait… we need to talk…

By the moment Monica said that, Joey was facing the door… he suddenly stopped and without even turning a round he sighed and said.

Joey- no… we don't… 

And saying that, he simply walked away from the apartment leaving a very shocked Monica alone.

At dinnertime, Rachel, Phoebe, Mike and Joey went to Monica's apartment. While the twins and Emma played the adults could have dinner al talk. Then, the three babies fell sleep and the grown ups decided to watch a movie.

They starting watching "How to loose a man in ten days"… almost two hours later Kate Hudson and Matthew Mcconaughey knew each other's secret… but Monica still hadn't told her secret to anyone.

Rachel- ok… I think I'm going to sleep now… I feel pretty tired… Joey… Are you coming home too?

Joey- yes… I'm pretty tired my self…

They got up, said "good night" to the others and after Rachel picked up Emma they both left. Monica started feeling jealous again… Joey and Rachel might be just roommates, but they left together, "like a couple" Monica thought bitterly. She went to the bathroom and washed her face as an intend to clear her head. After washing her face she looked her self in the mirror and talked to her own reflection:

Monica- What the hell do you want, Mon?

After that, she decided that she had to talk to someone so she walked into her living room and decided to ask Phoebe for advice.

Phoebe- well Mon, I guess Mike and I are going to leave too…

Monica- oh… ok… but May I talk to you about something first?

Phoebe- ok… what's going on?

Monica- well… I kind of… mmmm… I slept with Joey…

Phoebe couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Phoebe- What! Are you kidding me?

Monica- well… we didn't actually slept together… we just fell sleep on the couch…

Phoebe- oh my God! You two spent the night together! What does it mean?

Monica- I have not idea… the thing is that lately I been feeling very attracted to Joey and I feel that we are becoming very close… really… really close…

Phoebe didn't understand what the problem with closeness was… until Monica added… Monica- like "me and Chandler right before London" close… 

Now Phoebe understood better….

Phoebe- oh… and you think that you are Joey are getting so close that you will end up dating him… like you and Chandler in London…

Monica- exactly… and I think Joey is falling in love with me too…

Phoebe- but you still have feelings for Chandler…

Monica- that's the confusing part! How can I be falling in love for Joey if I'm still not completely over Chandler?

Phoebe- I don't know… but I know one thing for certain… Joey is really over Rachel, so, if he is falling in love with you is for real…

Monica sighed… she wished things were that simple for her.

Monica- what do I do? I wish I could get over Chandler completely and for good… I mean he is, after all, gay

Phoebe- didn't he tell you that it's not working with Andrew?

Monica- yes, but I can't take it seriously… he was drunk… I have to ignore that…

Phoebe- well… but you can't ignore Joey… he practically lives here…

Monica- I want to talk to Joey about our feelings but he refuses to talk to me about that… or about the night we spent in the couch…

Phoebe nodded, understanding everything.

Phoebe- I'm not surprised

Monica- Do you think he ignoring our feelings makes sense?

Phoebe- yes… think about it Mon… you are Joey's best friend… and you have a huge history with the guy Joey who was Joey's best friend for years… suddenly you are single and Joey starts feeling attracted to you… he starts looking at you in a different way… but suddenly he sees you and he has a horrible "Rachel" flashback…

Monica- so… What you are saying that he is afraid I'm gonna hurt him like Rachel did?

Phoebe- and can you blame him?

Monica- not really… the truth is that I'm afraid of getting hurt again too…

Phoebe- so… you understand now…

Monica- yes, and you are totally right, Phoebe, me dating Joey is a horrible idea…

Phoebe- (confused) when did I ever said that?

Monica- it doesn't matter that you didn't said those exact words… the truth is that I'm too confused to date anyone… and I don't want to jeopardize my friendship with Joey… I don't want to hurt him like Rachel did… and I don't want my life to be even more complicated…

Believing that she had finally made a decision, Monica said goodbye to Phoebe and Mike, who had to go to their home. Next, she kissed her twins and went to bed.

**To be Continued…. **

Well…. I only got one review for last chapter…. from my loyal Seminoles1…. Thank you, kid! You make my day!

I'm getting very disappointed because very few people seem to like this story and I really love it. I decided to update and get to the really juicy stuff hoping that thinks get better….

I hope you liked this chapter… but remember that this isn't the end…. If this story doesn't seem to be going where you want just be patient… (this goes specially for mondlers fans)


	14. Another nondate

**Chapter 14: **

Another non-date A week later… 

Monica, Phoebe and Rachel were in the Central Perk, they were sited in the orange couch with the twins and Emma. Phoebe looked at the babies and she felt that she couldn't wait for her baby to be born. She touched her big pregnant bally… her due date was in two months and a half.

Monica interrupted Phoebe's thoughts by saying a very familiar phrase:

Monica- there is nothing to tell!

Phoebe rolled her eyes and Rachel looked at Monica as if her best friend was crazy.

Rachel- Come on! You are going out with Joey! There must be something very wrong with you!

Monica hit playfully Rachel's arm.

Monica- I'm so not going out with Joey! Is not a date!

Phoebe- then… what is it?

Monica- is something that may seem like a date to the untrained eye… but is actually a friend going to a party with another friend…

The whole cast of "Days of our lives" was having a huge party to celebrate the end of a very successful season and Joey ask Monica to go with him.

Rachel- if is not a date… how come I'm not invited to that party?

Monica- Come on Rachel! We all know that if Joey invited you to that party you would annoy the hell out of all the cute actors…

Rachel pretended to be very shocked.

Rachel- I beg your pardon! Are saying that I have an obsession for soup opera's actors?

Monica- yes, that's exactly what I'm saying

Rachel suddenly felt really offended… and Phoebe pretended to be shocked… 

Phoebe- Monica! How dare you to say something so obvious that we all know?

Rachel gave Phoebe a killer look then she looked at Monica.

Rachel- anyway… the fact is that Joey only invited you to that party.

Monica- it doesn't matter… is not a date!

Monica could say that words as many times as she wanted, but repeating that didn't make it the truth. And Monica knew it. Maybe it wasn't officially a date, but it seemed like a date and it definitely felt like a date.

Monica remembered the day Rachel joined the gang… she had swore that she didn't have a "real date" with "Paul, the wine guy"… however she slept with Paul… she remembered vividly what Joey said when he discovered that Monica had sex with her non-date: "That wasn't a real date. Then… what the hell do you do on a real date?"… Now, Monica was swearing that she didn't have a real date with Joey… Rachel abruptly interrupted her thoughts.

Rachel- what are you going to wear?

Monica- I don't know… I guess I need to buy a new dress…

Phoebe and Rachel looked at her maliciously.

Rachel- you are going to buy a new dress because you want impress Joey!

Monica- hey! You buy new dresses all the time! Does it means that you want to impress boys all the time?

Rachel- of course!

Monica rolled her eyes and Phoebe finally spoke.

Phoebe- Leave her alone, Rachel. Dating Joey is the healthiest thing Monica has done since Chandler came out the closet …

Monica- but I'm not dating Joey! He never "asked me out" formally… he just said: "I have a party on Saturday night… do you want to come?"… that's what you say to a friend… not to a potential date. He probably just took pity on my… since I practically don't go out anymore. He is just being a good friend… he is just being supportive.

Now, it was Phoebe's turn to roll her eyes… Monica was so afraid of being hurt again that she couldn't even admit having a date with Joey. And Joey probably was denying having a date with Monica as well. Both of them were so scared of their own feelings that they hided behind the phrase "we are just friends".

**That same afternoon… **

Rachel was getting ready to go shopping with Monica and Phoebe. Ross had got back from Harvard and now he was going to pick up Emma so Rachel could go shopping.

Rachel finished getting her and Emma ready and Ross knocked the door… Rachel let him in.

Ross- hi Rachel…

Rachel avoided making eye contact very uncomfortable.

Rachel- hi… how was Boston?

Ross- It was fine… Rach… listen I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you.

Then she finally looked at him… she had hated him for taking Emma away from her, but now she couldn't hate him anymore… she knew deep down that he had done the right thing, and that he was probably the nicest guy alive.

Rachel- thanks… Emma is ready to go with you... I would offer you a cup of coffee, but the last time I did that… well… it didn't went well.

Ross- I know... hey… I'm really sorry Rachel… I want you to know that since you broke up with Dennis I will give you Emma back…

Rachel- that was the deal. Wasn't it? I don't see Dennis again and you give me my baby back. Ross- is OUR baby, Rach...

Rachel- ok Ross... I really don't have time… I must meet the girls… Could you just go?

Ross- sure... but before I leave I want to ask you a question

Rachel- What?

Ross- how could you forgive Dennis so many times for what he did but you could never forgive me for cheating on you?

Rachel- well Ross... you never apologize sincerely… you were never really sorry…

Ross started getting really mad… what Rachel said was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

Ross- Are you kidding me? I said I was sorry like a million times.

Rachel- yes… and all those times your apologies were something like this: "I'm sorry, but we were on a break"… "I'm sorry… but I thought you were sleeping with Mark"… "I'm sorry… but I did it because I was out of my mind… I was really drunk".

Ross- all those things are true Rachel… I WAS drunk… and I really didn't know what I was doing…

Rachel- The thing is that a really apology doesn't include a "but"… don't you see that? You always refused to admit that what you did was wrong… you always found and excuse for what you did…

Ross- now you are finding and excuse! You are saying that you didn't forgive me because you didn't like my apology…. But I think that you never loved me enough to forgive me… you didn't forgive Dennis all the time because he apologized correctly… you forgave him because you loved him more than you ever loved me.

Rachel took two steps back… like if Ross had just slapped her. She looked at him in disbelieve.

Rachel- how can you say that? How can you even think that?

Ross- well… you didn't have problems to forgive Dennis… but you couldn't forgive me, and now you are making up a lame excuse saying that my apology wasn't sincere enough…

Rachel- but Ross, you did a terrible thing to me…

Rachel's eyes were fill with tears, and so were Ross's… he remembered what he did to Rachel and he felt so guilty that he could barely breathe.

Ross- nice try, but Dennis did a terrible thing to you too.

Rachel knew that Dennis did something even more terrible than Ross. But somehow… Ross made her feel so much worse.

Rachel- yes… but Ross… I really loved you… I trusted you completely… so when you betrayed me it hurt so much more… you broke my heart… so… that is why I couldn't forgive you… not because I didn't love you as much as Dennis… is because I loved you so much more…

Ross looked at her astonished.

Ross- Rachel… I'm sorry honey

He approached to a crying Rachel and tried to kiss her… but she pulled him away. Rachel- now that you have the answer you were looking for you can leave… 

Ross left with Emma and Rachel cried her eyes out for like an hour. After that she decided that she had cried enough… She decided to meet the girls in the shopping because that would cheer her up. Shopping with her friend would keep her mind away from her recent argument with Ross.

**An hour later…**

Rachel, Phoebe and Monica were in the shopping mall. Monica was trying on some dresses for the party. Monica came out of the dressing room wearing a gorgeous strapless dress, it was red and long and it suited her perfectly.

Monica- so… How do I look?

Suddenly a very familiar voice answered… 

Chandler- you look beautiful, Mon

The three girls startled noticing Chandler there… Phoebe greeted him friendly.

Phoebe- hi Chandler… how are you?

Chandler- I'm fine… what are you doing here?

Monica muttered a lame excuse and hided inside the dressing room. While Rachel, who was still mad at Chandler for everything decided to say the only thing that could really hurt him.

Rachel- Monica is buying a dress because she has a date with Joey… 

Chandler felt shocked and very confused… he couldn't believe that Joey asked Monica out… "She must be talking about a different Joey", he thought.

Chandler- you mean… Monica is dating JOEY? Our Joey? The Joey who was my best friend for ten years?

Rachel- (smiling) exactly…

At that moment Monica came out the dressing room wearing her regular clothes… And Chandler looked at her very disappointed.

Chandler- are you really going out with _him_?

Monica noticed Chandler used the word "him" with the same despise Monica had when she talked about Andrew. " Is Chandler jealous? Is that even possible?" thought a very confused Monica "Maybe now that he is gay he wants Joey". But she dismissed that thought immediately… it was too creepy thinking about Chandler and Joey together.

Monica- is not exactly a date… but yes, Chandler, technically I'm going out with Joey… 

Chandler- I guess I shouldn't be so surprised… deep down I've always known that you preferred be with him… for the last five years you were just settling for Robin because in London you couldn't get Batman…

There was no doubt about that now… Chandler was jealous… but why? He was the one who left Monica to be with Andrew… "What kind of game is he playing?", thought Monica even more confused. She remembered what Chandler said… "it's not working with Andrew… we are breaking up…" Was that the truth? Was Chandler regretting leaving, Monica? Did he want her back? Suddenly, Monica had her answer… out of nowhere, Andrew showed up with some shirts.

Andrew- honey… you must try this shirts on… they are gorgeous… (noticing the girls) oh… hello

Phoebe- hello Andy…

This time, Monica looked at Chandler feeling disappointed.

Monica- you told me you were breaking up…

Chandler- we were… but we decided to give our relationship a second shoot…

Monica- you do that!

Monica said that very angrily… her face was as red as the dress she was going to buy. After saying that she took the dress and walked away… when she paid for the dress she hated Chandler like she never hated him before. She thought that it was what she needed… to hate Chandler so she could definitely stop loving him. 

**To be continued…. **

**I hope you liked this chapter… thanks for the reviews…. Keep it up…. The more reviews I get the more I will update…. **

**Please… can anyone tell me how do I get those "beta readers" people always talk about? Because I have not idea where to get one…**

**To Rachelgreengeller: I'm glad to see we are both fans of Sex And the City! Then you will LOVE this story when you are closer to the end…. (keep reading and you will find out why I'm saying this) **

**To Friendsqueen216: yes… I think the writers gave a few hints for Joey and Monica… and they gave even more hints for me to suspect that Joey had a crush on Monica but he didn't do anything because of Chandler… all those hints inspired me to write this story… but I can't say if it's going to end JAM or MONDLER… **


	15. Something stupid

**Chapter 15: **

**Something stupid**

The night of Joey's party…

Joey was in his apartment, getting ready for his party. He was taking a shower while he thought about what he had done… he couldn't believe that he asked Monica to go to the party with him. What the hell was he doing? He knew he couldn't really date Monica… She was way out of his reach… because she was in love with Chandler… "She belongs to Chandler just like Rachel belongs to Ross" he reminded him self that. He wasn't going to have any hopes with Monica like he had before with Rachel. He got his heart broken once… and that was enough for a lifetime.

Suddenly and old song came to is mind:

_I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me _

_And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me_

Joey knew that Monica was going out with him as a friend… just to spend some time with him because she wanted to have fun and she didn't have anything better to do… and she knew for certain that it wasn't a real date… She wasn't going to go home with him after the party… he was very aware of that.

After the shower, Joey put on his tuxedo and went to the living room where his roommate was there, looking at him with a big smile on her face.

Rachel- so… tonight is the big night… you look very hansom on that tuxedo 

Joey rolled his eyes… Didn't people know that Monica was still crazy about Chandler? Was Joey the only one aware of that? Why did everybody keep behaving like he had a date with Monica? Joey simply raised his thumb and said:

Joey- that's right Rach… I'm so going to score

The sarcasm on his voice was unmistakable.

Rachel- anyway… I am going to spend the night here with Emma and the twins… so, if you do score please score at Monica's…

Joey- oh yes… that exactly what I want… to have sex with Monica in Chandler's old bed.

Once again, Joey was being clearly sarcastic…. So Rachel just rolled her eyes and sighed. Then Monica showed up with the twins at Joey's apartment… she was looking great wearing the dress she bought when she went shopping with Rachel and Phoebe.

Joey was ready to go so Monica left the twins with Rachel and went with Joey to the party.

A couple of hours later, they were having a great time enjoying the party, which was great. Monica decided to get a drink and Joey went with her…

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two. _

Monica couldn't believe she was having such a great time… she couldn't believe that she was actually happy and, for the first time in what seemed an eternity, the reason of her happiness was neither Chandler nor the twins. Monica was actually having a very amazing date… she was having the kind of date that could only happen when is not actually a date.

Monica- thank you so much for inviting me Joey…

Joey- it's been a pleasure…

They noticed two actresses gossiping and looking at them… one of the actresses was obviously jealous and gave Monica a killer look… Monica couldn't help laughing.

Monica- Do you realize something Joe? Everybody is wondering two things: Who the hell is that thin brunette? And why on earth is SHE Joey Trivianni's date?

Joey- well… the answers to those questions are: she is Monica Geller… and she is Joey Trivianni's date because she is gorgeous…

Monica smiled… And she didn't know why, but at that moment she let Joey kiss her. And they shared a very passionate kiss….

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you. _

While Joey was kissing Monica she felt more vulnerable than ever… he didn't said "I love you"… but he felt like his feelings where right on the surface, for everybody to see.

Not being able to keep their hands out of each other, they went to Monica's apartment. They made out there for a while… but just when things were hitting up the unthinkable happened… Joey started to freak out… he pulled Monica away.

Joey- wait a minute Mon… I'm not sure about this… 

Monica never thought she would see the day in which Joey Trivianni got nervous before having sex. She just couldn't believe it… she looked at him amazed.

Monica- what's going on? Don't you want this?

Joey him self didn't understand what was going on. Maybe it was like the time he tried to do it with Rachel and couldn't… maybe he and Monica had a friendship so deep that they just can't take it to the next level… But that just didn't seem possible because when he tried to make love to Rachel it felt very wrong… and with Monica it just felt right… so right. He finally realized what was happening.

Joey- I want this Mon… but I'm very nervous…

Monica- why?

Joey- well… you are special to me… you are not like any other girl I ever had and I'm scared because of what might happen if we do this… besides… I'm concern about all the great expectation you might have about tonight just because of…

Monica- of your reputation?

Joey- exactly… you must understand that the fact that I had sex with a lot of women doesn't say anything about how good I am in bed…

Monica- oh… I know that…

Joey- I'm afraid you might wake up tomorrow thinking: "Was that it? Why did all the other girls made it seem as such a big deal?"

Seeing Joey so insecure was something completely new to Monica… but she considered is insecurity very sweet… after all she did fall in love with Chandler… the most insecure man on earth.

She knew that Joey wanted something to happen between them more that anyone… he was just nervous and he needed a little push…

_I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lines you heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you for me it's true and never seemed so right before._

Monica- I think I will go to fresh up…

Joey looked at her disappearing into the bathroom… he thought that he had scared her with his "you are special" speech… Joey wanted to kick him self… why did he have to expose his feelings like that? Monica probably didn't believe him and thought that he was just saying some lines to get her into bed… but he wasn't saying any line… it was the whole truth. _  
_

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you  
_

Suddenly Monica walked out the bathroom…. She was wearing nothing but a long t-shirt… Joey looked at her amazed. They kissed and then Monica simply said:

Monica- don't worry Joey, I'm not Rachel.

Joey- and I'm not Chandler…

Monica- good

Joey- good

They kissed and went to Monica's bedroom where they had mind-blowing sex

_The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red, And, oh, the night's so blue And then I go and spoil it all By saying something stupid Like I love you  
I love you..._

The next morning… 

It was very early on the morning. Monica was still sleeping in Joey's arms when he heard someone knocking the door. She figured it would be Rachel who was coming to return the twins to their home. Trying not to wait Joey up she went to answer the door… Chandler was there… he was looking horrible, very pale and with huge bags under his eyes.

Chandler- please… may I come in?

Monica- what happened? What are you doing here?

Chandler- I needed to talk to you… not as your ex husband… but as someone who used to be your best friend…

Monica- but Chandler…

Monica was about to tell him that he couldn't come in… but Chandler interrupted her.

Chandler- Mon… I came here because I needed to talk to my best friend… I'm miserable Mon… I'm in big trouble… and I know that what I did to you was horrible but I needed to see you as my best friend I need to talk to my best friend.

Monica saw he was in a horrible state… so she let him in.

Monica- come in… but you can't do too much noise… there are people sleeping here, is too early. I'll make you some coffee…

Chandler- ok…

Monica started making coffee for both of them.

Monica- What happened to you, Chandler?

Chandler- Andy and I broke up… now I have absolutely no one… I'm completely alone…

Monica wasn't really ready to talk about Chandler and Andrew's relationship… but she saw that Chandler was really miserable so she tried to be supportive and she casually asked:

Monica- why did you two break up?

Chandler- well… Andrew was looking for a gay man… and I realized that I'm not really gay.

Monica dropped the cup of coffee she was about to give him.

Monica- oh my God!

Chandler- I know what you are thinking… and don't worry…. I know you are not going to take me back after what I did…

Monica- I can't take you back…

Monica avoided completely making eye contact with Chandler, instead she focused on cleaning the mess caused by the cup of coffee dropping.

Chandler- I know… that's why I'm like this… because I know I have no right to have you back after what I did… as I said… I just needed to see you as a friend…

Monica- just one question… why did you realize just now that you are not gay? I mean… you've been with Andrew for months…

Chandler- well… when I found out that you had a date with Joey felt insanely jealous… I didn't took the news as I was supposed too… it was so hard knowing that you moved on… I felt like you replaced me with him…

Monica felt very guilty… she wasn't replacing Chandler, but she WAS dating Joey…

Monica- I'm not replacing you…

Chandler- I know… you are just moving on with your life… you are entitle to be happy… but the fact that you are happy with Joey makes me feel nauseas… I mean, you know he have always been better than me with the girls… he was batman and was robin… do you remember that? And you dating Joey just proves me right…

"You wanted to sleep with batman but you have to settle for Robin", Monica remembered that phrase vividly, Chandler said that when he discovered that in London, Monica had originally wanted to had sex with Joey… but she ended up having sex with Chandler because Joey wasn't in the room. Now it was clear that Chandler never let that go…

Monica- you weren't right… I really did love you… I wasn't settling for you… no matter what's happening now…

Monica knew that it was time to admit that she had sex with Joey last night… and that she was dating him. But Chandler interrupted her.

Chandler- may I go to the bathroom to fresh up? I was wandering on the streets all night, thinking things over…

Monica- ok… go…

When Chandler walked to the bathroom he noticed that Monica's bedroom has its door opened and for some reason he took a look inside the dark room and saw somebody on Monica's bed. He couldn't see that person very clearly…

Chandler- who is sleeping in your bed?

Chandler knew the answer… but he needed Monica to admit it. Monica looked down very embarrassed and very weakly she answered:

Monica- is batman…

**To be continued…. (BIG surprise coming up next chapter!)**

I'm back! I can finally update again…. For those who didn't know, I got suspended! Meaning that the people of the site restricted my account because apparently I violated one of the rules… and that's why I couldn't update anything.

Well… now I can update… I hope you enjoyed this chapter

THANKS so much for the people who reviewed! That made my day! You guys were great! I love getting reviews… keep those reviews coming!

By the way…. there is a new rule in the site: we are not allow to answer the reviews here… we have to use the new "reply" button that appears in every signed review… so that's what I will do (I don't want to get suspended again).


	16. Shattered

**Chapter 16: **

Shattered 

Chandler took a minute to process the information… Monica slept with Joey… that confirmed all what Chandler ever feared: he wasn't good enough for Monica. As soon as she had the opportunity she got together with someone better.

Then, showing no emotion Chandler nodded… and muttering something that sounded like an "of course" he went into the bathroom.

Suddenly, Joey woke up and went into the kitchen… He smiled when he saw Monica.

Joey- good morning beautiful… 

But Monica wasn't smiling… she was shattered… her head was a mess… Chandler wasn't gay? She dreamed about that more times that she could remember, and now he said it: "I'm not really gay"… but he said it too late… she was with Joey now… she did have and strong feelings for Joey and they had a wonderful night together. She just couldn't pretend that nothing happen with Joey… at that moment she looked inside Joey's brown eyes and she saw a man who wanted to make her happy… while in the bathroom there was a man who broke his heart and realized too late that it was a mistake. There was no doubt who she should choose. She finally could smile back at Joey.

Monica- good morning honey… 

They kissed softly on the lips.

Joey- did something happened? You acted weird when I first came out the bedroom…

Monica- well… don't freak out… but Chandler is on the bathroom…

Joey was shocked and very angry.

Joey- what! What the hell is he doing here?

Monica- he is miserable and he feels really lonely… he just wants to be with his friends…

Joey- but Mon… he is just going to mess with your head…

Monica- no… he knows I'm with you now… he just needs a friend… please… he is in a horrible state, he is very sad… be nice to him…

Joey sighed and he thought about what Monica had just said for a few seconds.

Joey- ok… but he better be crying a river when he comes out of that bathroom.

If Chandler was really that miserable as Monica said then Joey would be nice to him. Chandler finally came out of the bathroom and looked very uncomfortable at Joey. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds no knowing what to say… but suddenly all of their problems where left behind because Rachel walked quickly into the apartment carrying Emma, and she had a most important problem…

Rachel- there is something wrong with Emma… 

Rachel was crying her eyes out while saying that… and Emma was crying hysterically, the baby was sweating a lot and looked like she was in a lot of pain… They were all very worried…

Monica- what happened Rach?

Rachel… still crying, managed to explain the situation… 

Rachel- I don't know… Emma suddenly woke up crying and she is burning up… she has a very high fever and I tried to get the fever down but I couldn't…. I couldn't! and she also threw up… she is very sick!

Monica took a deep breath to calm down… she was very worried but she needed to think clearly in order to help her beloved niece…

Monica- ok… Rachel, you put some ice in Emma's head and under her arms that will get her fever down… Joey, you get us a cab to go to the hospital as soon as possible… Chandler, you go to get Ross and I will go to get the twins so we can all go to the hospital…

Two long hours later… 

Phoebe finally made it to the hospital… her big bally didn't allowed her to walk very fast, but she saw Chandler, Monica, the twins and Joey sitting on the waiting room. Monica was giving Liz some orange juice and Joey was giving some apple juice to "little Joey"… the babies were twins but they already had different tastes and a different favorite juice. Chandler was getting very jealous looking at Joey and Monica with the twins… suddenly they noticed Phoebe.

Phoebe- hi… what happened? How's Emma?

Monica- she is not so good right now… the doctor said she might have meningitis…

Phoebe gasped and covered her mouth with her hand… 

Phoebe- oh no! That's very bad!

Monica's eyes filled with tears.

Monica- yes… but since she is the hospital now, she will be ok… right?

They all loved baby Emma so much and they wanted to believe that she was going to be fine… Phoebe hugged Monica to comfort her and Joey left "little Joey" in his stroller and hugged the two girls. Chandler started feeling like the fifth wheel.

Joey- hey… is all going to be fine… the doctors are taking care of Emma… they will cure her… They all saw Ross walking towards them… he looked more serious than ever… he had been right next to Emma and Rachel for the last two hours and it had been a horrible situation… now things where a little calmer so he could tell his friends the news… who weren't exactly bad news… but weren't really good news either. 

Monica- so… how is she?

Ross- she definitely has meningitis…

Phoebe- oh no!

Joey- well… but now that they know for certain what she has they will be able to cure her… right? doctors can cure meningitis… right?

He looked desperately to his friends in search for an answer.

Ross- yes Joey… luckily we brought Emma on time so they will be able to cure her… but when someone has meningitis there is always the risk of brain damage…

Monica- oh my God! And can Emma be brain damaged?

Ross- they said that is not very likely in her case because they treated her on time… but there is a small possibility…

Phoebe, always optimistic, smiled widely to give Ross some joy…

Phoebe- but chances are she will be ok! That's great news!

Monica- and how is Rachel?

Ross- worried sick… I never saw her like that…

Suddenly Phoebe gasped and grabbed her stomach…. Nobody noticed until she said…   
Phoebe- wow… I'm so glad we are in a hospital… 

Monica- why?

Phoebe- because I'm in labor…

Suddenly Phoebe felt a horrible pain and she screamed, everybody freaked out… how could Phoebe be in labor? She was only seven months pregnant.

Monica- Phoebe relax… is probably just false labor…

Chandler- I will go to call Mike…

Phoebe- ok… and please… call my obstetrician…

Phoebe handed him a card she was carrying in her pocket (just in case) and Chandler nodded and left to call the doctor and Mike. A nurse saw everything and she rushed to help Phoebe…

Nurse- is ok madam… we will get you a room and a doctor will see you immediately… when was your due date?

Phoebe- I wasn't due until two more months… I'm only seven months pregnant…

Nurse- then don't worry… this is probably just a false labor…

Phoebe was in pain… but now she was also very annoyed… 

Phoebe- no… is not a false labor! Why does everybody keep saying that! Don't you see that I'm having a baby earlier because my body works faster that western medicine!

The nurse looked everybody very confused… But suddenly Phoebe's water broke and it became very obvious that she was really having the baby earlier.

**Several hours later…. **

Mike was already in the hospital and he was with Phoebe in their room… luckily everything was fine with Phoebe's baby and it was going to be born in any minute.

Rachel and Ross were taking care of Emma in the pediatric ward, but they managed to visit Phoebe a little while… they congratulated her and brought her some flowers. Even Phoebe's birth mother was there… The truth was that Phoebe never felt so loved in her whole life: she had her friends, her birth mother and her beloved husband and she also had her grandmother's presence that was stronger than ever.

Finally, the doctor announced that it was time to take Phoebe to the delivery room… so she went there with Mike…

Mike- push honey! You are doing great but we need one more push…

Phoebe was exhausted.

Phoebe- I can't!

Mike- yes you can! If you can't then nobody cans

Doctor- ok… this baby is about to be born… we just need more pushes

Phoebe looked at Mike terrified.

Phoebe- Mike…. I'm scared…

Mike was next to the doctor watching the baby being born… but when Phoebe said that he went right next to her and hold her hand…

Mike- is ok honey… if you could give birth triplets you can give birth our baby… you will be fine…

Phoebe- I know… but the triplets weren't mine… this is really my baby… that's why I'm scared… now I will be a mother….

Mike- don't be scared… you will be a great mother and I will be with you…

Mike simply kissed Phoebe's forehead and held Phoebe's hand… then Phoebe gave one last push and she gave birth to her very own baby.

Several minutes later… Monica was watching trough the glass at the babies who where in the nursery… and Joey approached to talk to her.

Joey- so… witch one is Phoebe's?

Monica- that one… over there…

She pointed at a very small baby girl.

Joey- is beautiful… what's her name?

Monica- Lillian Boffey Hannigan

Joey- Lillian?

Monica- yes… she said that she got it from a book… but I think she just wants another Lily in her life… hey… how are little Joey and Elizabeth?

Joey- Chandler is keeping an eye on them….

Monica didn't know how to react to that… Her ex-husband was looking after her babies?

Monica- that's weird…

Joey- yes… but he offered to do it and since you told me to be nice to him… I didn't say no.

Monica- I guess he just really wants to be my friend again…

Joey- I think he is just trying to win you back…

Monica- maybe… but I can't forgive him after what he did… besides I want to be with you now… I think that you and I can start something really amazing…

As a response Joey simply kissed Monica's lips and they melted in a very sweet kiss.

**Two weeks later…. **

The lives of the six friends seemed to be as good as it could get: Phoebe was back in her apartment with Mike and little Lily, Monica and Joey were dating and were very happy with each other and with the twins, and Emma was cured and completely out of danger.

Rachel and Ross were taking Emma to Joey and Rachel's apartment… for the first time in two weeks. The baby had just been discharged from the hospital. Rachel putted the baby in her crib and looked at her amazed…

Rachel- I'm so happy she is at home again…

Ross- yes… well… I will go to my apartment to get some sleep… call me is something happens…

Ross started to walk away from Rachel and Emma's room, but Rachel took his hand very tight.

Rachel- Ross… please don't go… what if something happens? This is the first night she spends here after being in the hospital for two weeks…

Ross- you don't need me to stay Rach… you can call me is something happens… and Joey and Monica are just across the hall.

Rachel- but is not the same Ross… I need YOU here… I'm scared… and you were great with me and Emma when she got sick… you always been an amazing father and you were amazing with me too… please… just stay with me tonight…

For some reason Rachel really needed Ross to stay with her that night. Very impulsively and unexpectedly she kissed him… both of them melted in a very passionate kiss that they had not intentions to break… at least until the morning.

To be continued…   
SIX more chapters to go! Remember… anything might happen. 


	17. A heaven or a hell?

**Chapter 17: **

**A heaven or a hell?**

**Two months later… **

Joey entered in his apartment after a very important meting with his new agent and he saw his roommate, Rachel, who was wandering around the living room very nervously.

Joey- hi… what's up with you Rach?

Rachel- nothing… I'm fine

Joey- you don't look fine…

She pretended to be very offended…

Rachel- well… thanks Joe…

Joey- you know what I mean…

Rachel- well… I'm fine… what about you? What did your agent say?

Joey- I got the job… I'm starring the movie

Rachel started jumping up and down and screaming excitedly. Then she gave Joey a huge embrace. But Joey didn't look happy at all.

Rachel- oh my God! Congratulations! But… why are you so sad?

Joey- I have to move to California… that's where they will shoot the movie…

Rachel- oh no! Does Monica know about that?

Joey- no…

Rachel- Joey! You have to tell her… she is, after all, your girlfriend…

Joey- yes… my girlfriend who still loves Chandler… she won't move to L.A. with her twins just to be with me…

Rachel- enough Joey! Just because she has a huge history with Chandler doesn't mean that she still loves him… she really cares a lot about you…

Joey- but what if she tells me that she wants to stay here and that we should break up if I'm going away? I don't want us to break up… but I have to go to L.A.

Rachel- just ask her… she might want to go with you.

Joey- ok… I'll go right now…

Rachel- you can't… she is at work… she will be home in an hour…

Joey- ok… and who is looking after the twins?

Rachel- Chandler….

Joey was shocked… 

Joey- AGAIN? What is he trying to do?

Since Phoebe had her daughter, Monica and Chandler became friends again… and that friendship was driving Joey crazy with jealousy. Rachel raised her shoulders.

Rachel- got me… I think he is just lonely

Joey- well… I think he is trying to get Monica back… I told her! Is obvious! That he is "playing friends" just to get close to her again…

Rachel- and what does she thinks about that?

Joey- she is being very naïve… she thinks that he feels very lonely and he just need company… but I don't buy it…

Rachel- if it makes you feel better… I don't think she is ever going to forgive him for cheating on her… I mean… I could never forgive Ross…

"_But I did had sex with him two months ago"_, thought Rachel to her self… _"I better not tell Joey that"_ After bringing Emma back from the hospital two months ago and shearing one great night of sex together, Ross and Rachel decided that it was just "comfort sex" and never talked about it…

Joey- maybe you are right… anyway… I will take a short nap and then I will go and talk to Monica.

An hour later… 

Monica came back home after a long day at work…. Chandler was there, taking care of little Joey and Elizabeth.

Monica- hello Chandler…

Chandler- hi… how was work?

Monica- as usual… how are the kids?

Chandler- well… little Joey is fine… but Elizabeth went on a date with a very weird guy and she will be out all night.

Monica laughed at the joke…. The twins were almost one year old and it was obvious that both of them were just sleeping in their rooms… She simply followed Chandler's game…

Monica- oh my God! My baby girl is dating already? She is so out of control! Well… she better be using protection…

They both laughed and then made eye contact… and Chandler gave him his best smile. Monica had to admit that she really missed him… but Joey was making her happy and Chandler broke his heart once, so, she wasn't going to think it twice: Joey was the right guy for her now.

Monica went to the twin's bedroom and watched them sleep… But little Joey woke up and raised his little hands… that meant that he wanted Monica to pick him up…

Little Joey- hi mommy

That were the only words he knew so far… he was too little to speak yet… but he could say mommy and hi… and Elizabeth could say "Mom". Monica remembered the first time the twins spoke, a couple of weeks ago, it was one of the happiest days in her life…

Monica- hi… my love… mommy really missed you…

Chandler- they missed you too… you can tell that they really love you…

Monica smiled at Chandler… he always knew what to say to make her feel better…

Monica- thanks… well… now is time for this baby boy to go back to sleep… otherwise he will be in a horrible mood tomorrow morning… 

Monica putted little Joey in his crib… she rubbed his back and kissed his forehead then she covered him with a blanket… Then she went to see Elizabeth and kissed her goodnight too. After that she went to the living room…

Monica- thank you for babysitting them Chandler… I don't usually work this late anymore, since I adopted the babies, but my boss made me stay late against my will… sometimes I just want to kill him! I mean after the twins were born I only took one week off because he told me that the restaurant would fall apart without me… and he is not capable of doing me one little favor and let me leave early…

Monica was very nervous and talking in ultra-sonic, so Chandler tried to calm her down giving her a friendly hug.

Chandler- is ok… don't worry…

Monica- I just miss the babies so much at work… and every time I leave for work I feel very guilty… is like feeling guilty became a part of my dairy routine… I wish I could spend more time with them.

Chandler looked at him amazed… 

Chandler- wow… I guess you are really a mother now… you feel guilty and everything

Monica- (smiling) I'm really a mother…

Chandler- and how does it feel?

Monica- like heaven…

Now was Chandler's turn to feel bad and guilty… he wasn't the one who gave Monica a baby… he was the one who couldn't get her pregnant and abandoned her in the middle of the adoption process. He looked down very embarrassed…

Chandler- Mon… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I didn't give you a baby… I will regret that for the rest of my life…

Monica- Chandler, don't… don't do this…

Suddenly Chandler was dangerously close to her.

Chandler- I made a terrible mistake… I should have never left… I ruined everything… please forgive me… I never stopped loving you… I was just confused. 

Monica was speechless… Chandler was very close to kiss her… but suddenly they both noticed that Joey was there. And he was very mad.

Joey- ok Chandler… that's it… I had enough! You and me are going to settle this outside!

Chandler looked at him confused, and Monica was terrified.

Chandler- oh… I'm sorry… outside? It will involve two guns or two swords?

Joey- stop taking! Just go outside so I can kick your confused homosexual ass…

Monica- guys… please… just calm down… solve this like adults.

Chandler- is ok Mon… just wait for me here…

Chandler and Joey went downstairs… Monica desperately followed then to tried to stop the fight while Rachel looked after the twins and Emma feeling very nervous about what was going on.

The guys finally where in the streets…

Chandler- Joey, tell me… what is all this really about?

Joey- I thought it was obvious… what happened Chandler? You are suppose to be the smart one…

Chandler- I'm the smart one…

Monica- guys, stop it! Please!

But neither Chandler nor Joey listened to her. She couldn't believe that Chandler and Joey were fighting over her…. Monica felt like she was in hell...

Joey- then you should now that I don't want my girlfriend's ex husband to try to get her back…

Chandler- this is so not about that! This is about me being the reason why you couldn't be with Monica until now…

Joey- well… but I'm with Monica now… and I will not let you have her again… you jerk…

Monica was now in tears…. In horror he saw Chandler punching Joey's nose… Joey returned the punch with another punch and then they started beating each other up… until Joey punched Chandler stomach, Chandler felt down and Joey kicked him on the back…

Monica desperately ran towards Joey and grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Chandler.   
Monica- Joey! Stop it! PLEASE! Are you insane? Then Monica went right next to Chandler and helped him to get up… 

Monica- Are you ok Chandler?

Chandler could barely nod… Monica- come on… lest go to my apartment… I have a first aids kit there… Joey looked at Monica very hurt and offended… Then he went to his own apartment and locked his self up in his room for the rest of the night. Rachel was no longer in Monica's apartment…. Now Monica and Chandler were alone…   
Monica- what were you thinking fighting Joey like that? He used to be your best friend! There was only one response Chandler could give her… Chandler- Joey is really in love with you, Mon… 

Monica- I'm aware of that, Chandler…

Chandler- but you are still in love with me… right?

Monica was not able to face Chandler she looked down and she simply answered.

Monica- I don't know… I don't know how I feel anymore. Chandler was now freaking out… 

Chandler- yes… you do know… you still love me and I still love you… we belong together… Mon… I want us to be together again… I love you more than anything in this world…

The answer Chandler got was not what he expected… 

Monica- FUCK YOU! Fuck you, Chandler!

Chandler looked at her hurt and confused… 

Chandler- what?

Monica- YOU BROKE MY HEART! You left… you were with a MAN! You live with a man for months… you can just take that back now…

Monica was crying more that she ever thought possible… now Chandler's eyes were filled with tears… he knew how much he had hurt Monica… but he didn't want to face the fact that he might had lost her forever.

Chandler- but I don't want to loose you…I will never hurt you again. I want to be with you and the twins for the rest of my life…

Monica- fuck you, Chandler! You could have been with me forever but you left… so FUCK YOU!

Chandler just couldn't accept that Monica wasn't going to forgive him… so he did the only thing that he knew it could make Monica to forgive him… He got so much closer so her and he kissed her. Monica reluctantly pulled him away…

Monica- no… fuck you!

Chandler kissed her again and this time Monica didn't object… With Chandler kissing her she could remembered how much she loved him, how much she wanted him and how much she needed him in that moment. She gasped and she whispered softly in Chandler's ear:

Monica- fuck ME… 

Chandler kissed Monica more passionately and he carried her to her room where they made passionately love… Monica focused only in her feelings… because the truth was that her head couldn't have been more mess up. While Chandler made love to her, Monica didn't know if she was in heaven, in hell or just in limbo.

To be continued… 

So… Did I gave Mondler's fans some hope? Just remember, there are 5 more chapters…. So, nothing is final yet! Anything might happen…

Please… send me a lot of reviews! You know how happy that makes me. PLEASE!

And Thanks so much to **Seminoles1** and **Smiley92** for reviewing last chapter!


	18. Forgive doesn't mean forget

**Chapter 18: **

**Forgive doesn't mean forget **

The following morning… 

It wasn't a good moment to worry about Rachel…. Monica was in Chandler's arms resting comfortable and thinking about the night before. Monica and Chandler had made passionately love and Monica had really enjoyed it… it was like in the old times. The only think that worried Monica was Joey… Naturally, Rachel wasn't in her thoughts until she called her… The phone rang and Monica answered…

Monica- hi…

Rachel's voice on the phone- Mon! Thank goodness you are there! please, come here! I need to see you… I have a huge problem…

Monica- what's wrong? Where are you?

Rachel's voice- I have just got out the hospital… please… meet me in the coffee shop that's in front of the Beth Israel hospital… Emma and I will wait for you there.

Monica- but what happened? What were you doing in the hospital again?

Rachel's voice- I'll explain you when you get here…

Monica- ok… I'll be there in half an hour…

Monica woke Chandler and explained to him the situation… then she took the twins and drove all the way to the Beth Israel Hospital, it was 15 minutes away… the traffic make her be 15 minutes later than she should… she found Rachel sited in the coffee house that was in front of the hospital with Emma… she walked towards them with the twins in their stroller. Emma was eating a cookie and when she saw Monica and the twins she started to jump excitedly…

Emma- hi… _aumt Mom_

The two year old still mispronounced the "n"… Monica smiled at Emma and picked her up…

Monica- hi Emma!… are you ok?

Emma nodded and took another cookie.

Rachel- hi…

Monica- hi Rach… sorry I'm late…

Rachel- you are not late… I'm late… I'm three weeks late!

Monica looked at her best friend in shock and very confused.

Monica- what?

Rachel- I'm pregnant…

Monica- oh… Honey… are you sure?

Rachel- yes… I just went to see my doctor… that is why I told you to meet in front on the hospital, on "I'm in hell" street.

Monica- but… Who is the father?

Rachel- Ross is…

Monica's jaw dropped… she was speechless. Ross knocked up Rachel again? When did they have sex? Were they back together?… too many questions in Monica's head… finally she could ask Rachel one of those questions.

Monica- are you back with Ross?

Rachel- no! I'm not dating Ross again… we had sex once… two months ago, it happened two weeks after Emma got sick… it was Emma's first night home after being in the hospital for two weeks and I was scared so we had….

Monica didn't need to hear the rest… she knew exactly what Rachel was going to say, so she said for her. 

Monica- comfort sex

Rachel- exactly

Monica nodded… she knew a lot about comfort sex… she could understand it perfectly.

Monica- so… what are you going to do?

Rachel's eyes filled with tears….

Rachel- I have not idea Mon… oh my! I can't believe I'm having a second baby and I'm still single… How could this happen to me twice?

Monica- I don't know honey…

Rachel- I can't go trough all that AGAIN! I mean… I love Emma… I'm glad I had her and I already love this new baby too… but is too dam hard to raise a kid being single…

Monica was a single mother who was raising twins, so she knew exactly what Rachel was talking about.

Monica- I know is very hard being a single mother… but Rachel… you are doing it great with Emma, you are a wonderful mother and you can do it again, don't be afraid… plus… we can help each other

Rachel- that's right… everything is going to be ok… I have my friends and Ross will help me to raise this kid too…

The mention of Ross's name brought up other of the questions Monica had in her head.

Monica- Rachel… if you have to do it, you will do a wonderful job raising two kids alone… but are you sure you don't love Ross? Are you sure you don't want to marry him?

Rachel- Mon… please…

Rachel was obviously not in the mood to talk about her feelings for Ross.

Monica- all I'm saying is that there must be a reason why you two couldn't really move on with your lives…

Rachel- but there was a reason why we broke up… I could never forgive him for cheating on me… I could never let that go…

Monica- but if you really love him you have to forgive him… just like I forgave Chandler

Now Rachel's jaw dropped… 

Rachel- what?

Monica- I had sex with Chandler last night… and we are together again…

Rachel- oh my god! Poor Joey! He will be devastated…

Guilt took over Monica… She had broken Joey's heart… Monica's blue eyes filled with tears.

Monica- I know… Oh Rach… Joey is so wonderful and sweet… and I was really happy with him…

Rachel- but you don't love Joey… don't you?

Monica- I don't think I love him like he loves me… but I was getting there… I was falling for him…

Rachel- then what happened last night?

Monica- Chandler happened….

Rachel- but Mon… How can you be with Chandler again after what he did? I mean… How can you forget what he did to you?

Monica- I didn't forget! I will never forget… I just forgave him because I want to be with him…

But Monica couldn't help wondering… Could a person really forgive without forgetting? She new one thing for certain: she had to try… she had to make her relationship with Chandler work… she needed it to work. However… before she could do that she had one unsolved issue… Monica went to the Central Perk with her twins in their stroller. There was Joey… with a big muffing before him… but he was too sad to eat it. They looked at each other and they were both very uncomfortable… they had not idea what to say… But Elizabeth broke the silence… the baby saw Joey and she pointed at him excitedly.

Elizabeth- daddy! Daddy! Daddy!

Then little Joey clapped his little hands excitedly…

Little Joey- Daddy… Monica and Joey looked at each other confused… then Joey smiled and picked up the twins… 

Joey- hi… little babies

Monica- they must think you are their father because you spend so much time with them… 

Joey nodded feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

Joey- yes… I do spend a lot of time with them…

Monica took a sit on the Orange couch, right next to Joey.

Monica- Joey… about last night… 

Joey interrupted her… He knew very well that Monica was with Chandler again… he saw it coming right after the fight, when Monica helped Chandler instead of him… so, when he find out that morning that Chandler spent the night in Monica's apartment it wasn't a big shock… but it did caused Joey a lot of pain.

Joey- is ok… I know everything…

Monica- Joey, I'm sorry…

Joey- don't be! It wasn't your fault…. I mean… you don't decide who you love… you can't stop your feelings… I'm sure that you didn't hurt me on purpose…

Monica- but I did hurt you… and I AM sorry…

Joey- I'm hurt… but is my own fault… I should have never date you because I knew deep down something like this was going to happen…

Monica saw that Joey was really hurt and she felt the tears falling down her cheeks again… what made her feel worse was that she had probably lost Joey's friendship forever because of what she did. She took his hand to his surprise.

Monica- Joey… I know that nothing will be the same again… but Can we still be friends?

Joey- I don't think so…

Monica- Joey… please… the twins love you so much…

Joey- but Mon… even if I could forgive you… I will be gone in one week…

Monica- what?

Joey- I got a great job in Los Angeles… so… I will move there with my sister Gina.

Monica- oh…

Joey- is going to be very good for my career… moving to L.A. will help me to become a very famous actor. This is my big break! Is what I need Mon.

Monica sighed… she didn't want to loose Joey, but she needed to stop being selfish. L.A. was really what Joey needed, so… she simply said…

Monica- then I'm happy for you, Joe…

That same night… Phoebe was in the Central Perk with Mike and baby Lily… suddenly Rachel came inside with Emma. The couple noticed that Rachel was very nervous… Phoebe- what is it Rach? Rachel- well… I have a problem and I don't know how to solve it… Phoebe- hey… I'm the puppet master of the group… tell me what's the problem and I will tell you what to do… 

Rachel- the thing is…. Well… eh…

Phoebe- Come on Rachel Karen Green! Spit it!

Rachel suddenly yelled:

Rachel- I'm pregnant again and Ross is the father!

At that moment, Rachel saw Ross coming out of the Central Perk's bathroom… he had a shocked expression on his face.

Ross- what?

Rachel- I'm pregnant again Ross… and is your baby…

Ross- oh my God! I have to go!

Rachel- What?

Ross- I have to sue that condom company!

Saying that Ross left and the rest of them stayed there in shock… apparently Ross wasn't going to forgive the condom company this time. Phoebe- by the way… Ross is in the bathroom… 

Rachel- too late Phoebe! Couldn't you have tell me that before I spoke…

Phoebe- I didn't know you were going to say that!

Mike looked at the two girls in disbelieve… 

Mike- am I the only one who is concerned because Ross went to sue the condom company instead of talking to Rachel about the baby?

Phoebe- don't worry honey… that is his normal reaction to this kind of situations…

Rachel- yes, he will act normally later… I'm not worry about that…

Monica entered in the coffee house; she was very well dressed with a black short dress.

Monica- hi… I have a question… why did Ross just told me that he had to go to talk with his lawyer? Did he get married again?

Rachel- no honey… he is just going to sue the condom company…

Monica wasn't surprised at all… she just sited on the orange couch and very casually she said:

Monica- of course he is…

Phoebe- tell us… why are so well dressed?

Monica- Chandler is taking me to the Rainbow Room…

Rachel- oh… nice… a fancy reconciliation dinner…

Monica- and he also gave me this…

She showed them a necklace that was made of gold and had a diamond on it.

Phoebe- OH MY GOD!

Monica- is from Tiffany's…

Rachel- he would do anything to get you to forgive him completely… wouldn't he?

Phoebe- I think is sweet… a diamond says "I love you"

Monica- well… this diamond says: "I'm sorry and I swear I will not fuck somebody else again"

Rachel- oh… so… is a talking diamond.

Monica- frankly… he doesn't need to give me all this for me to forgive him… I already have…

Rachel- and you made that very clear when you had sex with him without even breaking up with Joey first.

Rachel's tone had been very judgmental during the whole conversation… and Monica was getting sick of it…

Monica- you seem to be having very strong opinions today…

Rachel- yes… I think you are being a fool going back with a cheating man… I mean… who says Chandler is not going to "get confused" again? Who says he is not going to fuck another man again the next time your marriage gets a little hard?

That was exactly what Monica feared the most… that Chandler might cheat on her again. And just when she was about to dismiss that idea her cell phone rang… it was Chandler saying that he had to work late… that he couldn't make it to dinner.

And suddenly Monica realized that she wasn't neither forgiving nor forgetting.

To be continued… 

THANK YOU! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews…. You are all making me very happy!

Please… continue on reviewing… I promise I will update faster if I get enough reviews.


	19. Once and again

**Chapter 19: **

**Once and again… **

What Monica feared the most was that Chandler might cheat on her again. And just when she was about to dismiss that idea her cell phone rang… it was Chandler saying that he had to work late… that he couldn't make it to dinner.

During the phone call Monica tried to act as normally as she could… she just said to Chandler: "ok honey… we will go to the rainbow room some other night" but in the minute she hung up the phone her eyes started to feel with tears. Phoebe, Rachel and Mike, who were with her at the coffee house gave her concern looks.

Phoebe- what happened, honey?

Monica- It was Chandler… he has to work late…

Mike- Mon… that might actually be true

Phoebe- he wouldn't cheat on you again…. Specially not so soon…

Monica- bullshit! The last time Chandler told me he was working late he was fucking Andrew! And I don't know what is he doing now or who is he doing… but I'm not going to trust him again… I'm going to go to his office and see everything with my own eyes!

Saying that she walked away until she was outside the coffee house… once she was on the street she started running like a maniac to get to Chandler's office as soon as possible. Chandler's office was 25 blocks away… so Monica should have took a cab, or she could have go there driving her car… but she wasn't thinking clearly. She ran as fast as she could… in high heels and ignoring all the strangers who yelled at her and gave her dirty looks… and finally she got to the building in which Chandler worked… Chandler worked in the sixth floor, but Monica didn't even bothered taking the elevator: she went up the six floors running through the stairs. She opened the door of Chandler's office without even knocking…

Chandler was alone and working hard… suddenly he saw Monica bursting in his office… well, he saw what was left of Monica: she was sweating like a pig, her face was read, she could barely breathe and she had one shoe with a broken heel in her hand.

Monica was exhausted… her whole body was aching and breathing had became and impossible task. She looked around and she saw that Chandler was alone… simply working. She managed to check the entire office… nobody but Chandler was there. For some reason, instead of feeling overjoyed and relieved she felt shocked and very silly. She collapsed on the couch that Chandler had in his office and once she recovered her breath she said:

Monica- there is nobody here!

Chandler looked at her in shock… he still didn't understand what the hell was Monica doing in his office or why she had showed up in such a terrible state.

Chandler- What?

Monica looked around one more time, and she repeated the phrase that she still couldn't believe was true… the four words she had said in her mind like 1000 times since she entered in Chandler's office but she still couldn't believe.

Monica- there is nobody here!

Chandler- no… I'm the only one here, I'm finishing a project because if I don't do it I'll get fired. I really tried to get out of this… I told you that… what's going on?

Monica- I have just ran 25 blocks and gone up six floors running through the stairs… because I was sure that you were here having sex with somebody else…

Chandler- but I'm not… I'm just working… I told you I would never hurt you again…

Monica wasn't completely recovered from the run yet… she simply nodded, sighed and said:

Monica- yes… you said that, you also swore for years that you weren't gay, but you lived with a man for months… so your word means nothing to me now, Chandler… nothing…

Chandler walked close to Monica and took her hand… 

Chandler- I want YOU… I love YOU… I'm not with Andrew anymore

Monica was now fully recovered, she got up and she looked at Chandler with tears in her eyes.

Monica- but you were… you cheated on me and you might do it again… I can't live the rest of my life wondering when… I can't be with you and live my whole life worrying sick because you might "get confused" again…

Saying that, Monica took off the necklace from Tiffany that Chandler recently gave to her and she putted it on the desk.

Chandler- Mon… please

Monica- I'm sorry Chandler, I love you more than anything… but I love my self as well. I can't let you hurt me again…

And Monica left the office in tears… Chandler simply let her go… did he have any other choice? After all, a relationship can't work without trust. And he had broken Monica's trust forever… he didn't deserved her.

Meanwhile in Joey and Rachel's apartment… 

Rachel was alone in apartment 19 (not completely alone, she had Emma and the new baby inside her) because Joey was in apartment 20 taking care of the twins. He wasn't taking care of the twins because she wanted to do Monica a favor but because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with the twins before leaving to L.A. "He is really going to miss those babies", thought Rachel while she was making dinner for her and Emma… suddenly thinking the word "baby" reminded her that there was one baby Emma should know about. Rachel wasn't sure if Emma would understand, bur she at least had to try explaining something to the two year old.

Rachel- Emma… honey… mommy has news for you… mommy will have a baby… Mommy has a baby on her bally and after a while the baby will be living here with us…

Emma looked at her confused and Rachel tried something else… Rachel- there is baby living inside mommy… 

Rachel took Emma's hand and put it in her own belly.

Rachel- there is baby in there

The Emma pointed at Rachel's bally excitedly and started happily screaming…

Emma- baby Rex! Baby Rex! Baby Rex!

Rachel looked at the baby confused… what was Emma trying to say? Did Emma thought her brother or sister should be call Rex? Maybe she just heard Ross taking about dinosaurs too much.

Rachel- Emma… Did your daddy give you cookies shaped as a tyrannosaurus Rex again?

But Emma simply continued pointing at Rachel's bally and saying the same thing… 

Emma- baby Rex! Little Rex!

Rachel- did your daddy gave you money or something?

Very unexpectedly Rachel heard a knock on the door… when Rachel opened saw the most disturbing thing for her: Ross was there, on one knee, holding a little box with his grandmother's engagement ring in it. Before he could say anything Rachel spoke:

Rachel- are you out of your mind!

Ross stood up, feeling very confused.

Ross- is that a "no"?

Ross walked inside the apartment and Rachel took a deep breath to calm down. She was very close to committing murder… Why did Ross always have to propose whenever she was pregnant? Why was marriage his answer to everything? 

Rachel- Ross… please, don't do this again! I told you the last time: we can't get marry just because you got me pregnant.

Ross- I know!

Rachel- I don't think you do…

Ross- Rach… I'm not proposing because of this new baby… I want you to marry me because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. When we had that wonderful night two months ago I felt so good… I didn't want to let you go…. But I was scared because every time we get together something bad happens and I end up loosing you… so I was protecting my self by pretending it wasn't a big deal… that it was just comfort sex when it was really making love…

Rachel's eyes filled with tears…

Rachel- I was pretending too… the truth is that I always loved you Ross… but I was pretending that the night we spend together wasn't a big deal…

Ross- the truth is that when we are together is always a big deal…

Rachel- there is no bigger deal…

They kissed passionately and they both had happy tears in their eyes… 

Ross- I really love you… and I will never let you go…

Rachel- good… because I love and I want to be with you forever…

Ross- is you and me forever… we are done being stupid!

Rachel- and you will never sleep with someone else again…

Ross- of course I won't… unless we are on a break…

Rachel gave him a dirty look… 

Rachel- very funny…

Ross- sorry honey… but I couldn't resist it… it was such and obvious joke

Rachel- that's true…

Rachel smiled at him and punched him playfully on the arm. After that they laughed and then they kissed more passionately… they noticed that they hadn't gotten engage, but it didn't matter… the important thing is that they were together now… and they had time for a romantic proposal and a big wedding.

**An hour later… Monica's apartment.**

After wandering around Manhattan for like an hour, Monica finally went back home. Joey was there, taking care of the twins he started to feel very uncomfortable when Monica walked in.

Monica- hi

Joey- hi

Monica- thank you for watching the babies, Joe

Joey- I did it because I wanted to say goodbye to them before I leave. I didn't do it for you… ok?

Joey said that so coldly that Monica felt like she was talking to a different person… she thought that she didn't have any tears left but suddenly she burst into tears.

Monica- I'm not getting back together with Chandler again, everything is over… 

A part of Joey hated Monica for cheating on him with Chandler, but the other part of him still loved her and hated seeing her in pain.

Joey- why? I thought you both wanted to get back together…

Monica- I thought so too… but I realized that I can't spend the rest of my life with him… it would be too complicated after all what happened… It would be too hard… I can't make it work with him… and I couldn't make it work with you… I'm a failure!

Joey suddenly started feeling sorry for Monica… Once again she was in front of him falling apart.

Joey- oh Mon… you are so not a failure!

Monica- I can't to anything right! I couldn't get pregnant and my marriage started to fall apart so badly that my husband got confused and slept with a guy! What kind of woman let that happen?

Joey- whatever was wrong with your marriage wasn't your fault…

Monica- stop defending me Joey! I'm a horrible person! Don't you see it? Chandler is not gay…

Joey- I thought that was a good thing… for you…

Monica- Not anymore! I realized that he not being gay means that he was with Andrew because I was a terrible wife! Because I disappointed him… because I failed him and I don't deserve him… that's why I thought he was cheating on me again… because I deserve him cheating on me…

Joey held her while Monica cried in his arms… 

Joey- you don't deserve anything bad happening to you, Mon…

That comment made Monica feel even worse than she was feeling before.

Monica- look at this! Look at you being so nice to me… and after what I did to you! You are wonderful Joey… I can't believe that I was so horrible with you… you are the nicest and the sweetest man alive… you deserve a lot better than me…

Joey saw into Monica's blue eyes and he saw that she really regretted what she did… it probably was a mistake, but in that moment all the hate that Joey felt went away and there was only love left inside him. He kissed her and she kissed him back…

Joey- oh my God! I can't believe I'm going down that road again…

Monica- I love you… I want to be with you, and I don't want you to leave to L.A.

Those words had a very estrange effect in Joey and suddenly the craziest thought came to his mind.

Joey- then come to L.A. with me!

Monica- what?

Joey- come to California and move in with me… my sister told me that she got me a great apartment… we can live there with the twins and became a real family… we can start fresh in there!

**The next day… **

Monica looked through the airplane window. She new that she was going neither to London nor to Las Vegas… she was going to L.A, and it would be just as great, she would be happy… and maybe this time she would be happy forever.

**To be continued…**

So… I hope Lobster's fans are happy now!

Three more chapters to go! Will Monica and Joey be happy together? Will they make their relationship work or will Monica get back with Chandler at the end?

Read and review to find out!


	20. The cards we get

**Chapter 20: **

**The cards we get**

**Three months later… Joey and Monica's apartment in Los Angeles. **

Monica was cleaning the bedroom she shared with Joey. Her life was very good… she had a great apartment (nicer and bigger that the one she had in Manhattan), she had her wonderful twins and she had a man who really loved her. Besides, Michael (Gina's son) was 20 years old and lived with them and help them a lot with the twins (he actually moved with them because he wanted to run away from his mother, but he had used the excuse that Monica and Joey needed help with the babies) and, to make things even better, Monica's best friend, Rachel, was about to visit her for a few days. Life couldn't get any better…

Suddenly, Monica saw something very disturbing: a little box from a jewelry store. Monica opened it and saw what she feared the most: an engagement ring… Monica stood there… motionlessly… she couldn't believe it! Joey was going to propose? She wasn't ready for that… Monica looked at the ring… it was very cheap, with a rock shaped horribly… suddenly Monica felt nauseas and she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Then she heard Gina entering in the apartment… she put the ring right when she found it and when downstairs to greet her.

Monica- hi Gina

Gina- hi… so… you have to go to pick Rachel to the airport now?

Monica- (smiling) yes… her plain will land in an hour…

Gina- ok… I will go with you to help with the suitcases…

Monica- thank you Gina, but you don't have to carry Rachel's suitcases… we will be fine.

Gina- who said anything about carrying the suitcases? I will just use my big boobs to get a man carrying them for us.

Monica- oh! Of course…

An hour and a half later… Rachel, Monica and Gina where in the back sit of a cab, Monica looked at Rachel amazed… 

Monica- oh my God! I missed you so much!

Rachel- I missed you too… we are all missing you crazy in New York…

Monica- and how are you and the baby?

Monica rubbed Rachel's five months pregnant bally.

Rachel- I'm fine… and this little baby inside me is perfectly healthy… but it does have a little flaw

Monica- witch one?

Rachel- it has a penis…

Rachel laughed at his own joke about the baby having a flaw… and Monica screamed happily… 

Monica- oh My God! You are having a boy! I'm so happy for you!… Obviously we have a lot of catching up to do… how long will you stay?

Rachel- a week… I can't leave Emma and Ross for too long…

Monica- just a week? I thought you were moving here indefinitely… since you brought everything you own with you

The three girls laughed and Rachel suddenly remembered something… 

Rachel- by the way Gina… thank you for helping me… the way you used your boobs to make that man help us was very impressive!

Gina- thank you! My girls were just doing what they do best…

Back in Joey and Monica's apartment… Monica served Rachel and Gina some drinks and Michael was feeding the twins… 

Rachel- you are so sweet Michael… some day you will be a wonderful father!

Gina- if he ever gets laid…

Michael- mum! There are babies here!… anyway… I will leave you girls alone and I will go to watch the stars…

Rachel- you have a hot date tonight?

Gina- yeah Michael… Tell us who is your date… Ms. right… or Ms. Left!

The girls laughed but Michael had a serious expression on his face…

Michael- very funny! And who are you dating, mom? Mr. Looser or Mr. Pervert?

Gina- ok… you win… I love you son… bye…

Michael- goodbye everybody…

Michel gave each baby a little kiss and said goodbye to them…

Michael- bye babies..

Little Joey- bye Ned…

Elizabeth- bye Ned…

Michael looked at Monica confused…

Michael- that's not the first time they say that… Mon, why do your kids think my name is Ned?

Monica- oh! Because they always hear Joey calling you nerd…

Michael- makes sense…

Saying that he left, leaving the girls and the twins alone. Monica cleaned all the mess that resulted from the babies being fed and Rachel relaxed on the couch.

Rachel- well… now we can have a girly talk… tell me Monica: How is your life here?

Monica dropped a plate she was washing. Rachel noticed that there was something wrong with her friend, but Monica simply cleaned the mess and greened…

Monica- well… I don't like the new restaurant in which I'm working, I miss Javu's… my boss here is so much worse than my boss in Javu's, but my relationship with Joey is fine… we are doing great together… he is excellent… he is being wonderful with me and the babies…

Rachel- really?

Monica- really… as a matter of fact, I think he wants to marry me…

Rachel looked at Monica amazed and Gina looked away very uncomfortable.

Rachel- wow… you think or you know for certain that he wants to marry you?

Monica- I know it… I found an engagement ring in his clothes.

Rachel- oh my God! How is the ring like?

Monica- that's another thing… the ring is not good…

Rachel- no?

Monica- no! Is horrible… very ugly an it looks very cheep…

Rachel- the important thing is the gesture…

Monica- yes… but how can I marry a guy who doesn't know what kind of ring I like?

Suddenly Gina said something very sadly… 

Gina- I chose the ring…

Monica- what!

Gina- I told Joey to buy that ring… he told me that he wanted to buy you an engagement ring for you but he wanted a female opinion because he was too afraid that he might choose the wrong ring… isn't that ironic?

Monica- yes… I given the fact that I'm in constant search for irony in my life… I'm so happy!

The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable. Rachel looked at her very worried.

Rachel- are you going to say yes?

Monica- I don't know… I'm not ready to get marry again… I'm just starting my new life here… I have a lot of adjustment to do yet… I like things the way they are…

They had to stop talking because they heard Joey coming in to the apartment.

The following night… 

Monica, Joey, Rachel, Gina, Michael and Alex went with the twins to a very fancy restaurant. Monica thought that Joey was going to propose to her in that exact moment… after all, they were in L.A.'s best restaurant with most of the people they loved. But the night ended with no proposal, which surprised Monica very much. When she went to the bathroom with Rachel and Gina she asked her "future sister in law" about it…

Monica- Gina… Do you know when is Joey planning to propose?

Gina- I have not idea… I only helped with the ring… I'm out of this now…

Monica- I'm so nervous… he was so likely to propose tonight… I mean… we are in the most perfect place to propose… why didn't he?

Rachel- well… the night is not completely over yet…

Monica- but we already had three dishes and a cup of coffee… Joey already asked for the check!

Gina- what is the rush anyway? Are you going to say yes? because if you are going to say no and break his heart that can wait…

Monica- I don't know yet… I will know it when he asks me…

Rachel- Gina… Can I talk alone with Monica… please?

Gina- ok…

Gina left the bathroom and Rachel confronted Monica.

Rachel- Monica, What are you doing?

Monica- I'm redoing my make up… why?

Rachel- you know what I'm talking about! What are doing here, In L.A? We both know you don't love Joey…

Monica- yes… I love Joey very much…

Rachel- come on! You love Joey like I love Joey: as a friend… as the wonderful human been he is… but you don't love him in THAT way…

Monica- what do you know about what I feel?

Rachel- because I was in your same shoes not so long ago… Remember?

Monica- I'm not you…

Rachel- but you don't love Joey

Monica couldn't say anything… her eyes simply filled with tears… after a while she said very unconvincingly.

Monica- I love Joey… an I'm very happy with him…

Rachel- Are you honestly happy in L.A.? come on! You loved New York… you loved your life there…

Monica- but I don't have that life anymore Rachel! Don't you get it? that life is over because my marriage failed… I admit that I miss my old life… the other day I went to a coffee house here and I saw three boys and three girls in their twenties having coffee together and laughing… just like we used to… and I started crying…

Rachel- you can have your old life back… you know? Or at least a part of it…

Monica- enough Rachel! The truth is that is tempting to wish for the perfect husband, the perfect job or the perfect boss… but sometimes the best you can do is play wisely the cards you get and be happy with the wonderful things you have… and I do have great kids and a wonderful man… I should be happy with that… because is working with Joey… is really working…

Rachel decided to let it go… She was sure that Monica was making a mistake… but she had to see it on her own… The only thing Rachel could do is hoping that Monica would see the truth on time.

Five days later… 

The day before Rachel had to go back to New York Joey, Monica and Rachel went to the beach. Monica was driving her self-crazy… Joey still hadn't proposed and Monica couldn't help wondering why was it taking so long. In that exact moment, Rachel was swimming on the ocean while Monica was on the sand taking a sunbath with her eyes closed next to Joey.

Monica- Joey… honey… could you give me the sun blocker please?

With her eyes still closed Monica reached out her hand so Joey could give her the sun blocker, then she felt Joey putting an object in her hand… but it wasn't the sun blocker… Monica opened her eyes and saw a small jewelry box. Monica looked at Joey genuinely surprised… she was expecting a proposal, but she wasn't expecting it in that specific moment.

Monica- oh… Joey… is this…?

Joey- (smiling) just open it…

Monica opened the box and saw an engagement ring… but it wasn't the engagement ring she saw some days ago… it was a different ring… this one was a beautiful diamond ring that Monica actually loved. It was gorgeous.

Monica- Joey… this ring is beautiful…

Joey- I bought a different ring first, but I didn't really like that one… so I changed it for this one. I wanted you to have the best ring because I love you so much… I can't live without you, and I want to spent the rest of life trying to make you feel the same way… Monica… would you marry me?

"You make me happier than I ever thought I could be… and if you let me I will spend the rest of life trying to make you feel the same way… Monica would you marry me?" Chandler's proposal suddenly came to Monica's mind, but she quickly dismissed it. For everybody's sake she said:

Monica- yes! I will marry you, Joey!

They kissed passionately on the sand and then they went to the ocean and had a great time… When they came back to Joey and Monica's apartment, Monica and Rachel could talk alone while Joey took a shower…

Monica- Joey proposed on the beach! And I said yes…

Rachel- oh my God! Really?

Monica- really… and guess what? He bought a better ring… Is beautiful…

Monica showed Rachel the new and improved diamond ring and she casually said…

Rachel- that is beautiful… but I've already seen it…

Monica- what? 

Rachel- I told him to give you this ring instead of the other one…

Monica- but you are against me marrying Joey…

Rachel- but the poor guy needed help… and if you are going to ruin your life you are going to need at least a nice piece of jewelry to look at…

Monica simply rolled her eyes…

Two days later… in New York… 

Rachel was back in New York and she was at Central Perk's telling Phoebe and Ross the news.

Phoebe- I can't believe Joey and Monica are getting married… are they really in love?

Rachel didn't want to tell anyone her opinion about Monica and Joey… because maybe she was wrong. Then Chandler entered in the coffee house… looking pale, tired and with shadows under his blue eyes… eyes that didn't spark anymore…

Chandler- hi… oh… you are back Rachel… how are you?

Rachel- fine…

Chandler- and… how are…? How are things in L.A.?

Rachel- fine…

Chandler- wow…. That's informative… tell me… how is Monica?

They all looked at each other… they have to tell him… 

Phoebe- Monica and Joey are getting marry… they are engaged

Chandler- oh… well… That's…. that's fine…

It was obvious that Chandler was trying hard not to cry in public… 

Phoebe- I'm sorry honey…

Chandler- is ok… Pheebs… is ok… I want her to be happy… I do… and I ruined our marriage… I screwed up big time… I should have never left her when things got a little hard…

Ross- Chandler… nobody hated you as much as I did… but even I can see how much you still love my little sister… even I can see how miserable you are and how sorry you are for what you did… maybe you can try to get her back again…

Chandler- I can't do that to her… she is happy now… I can't ruin her happiness… I love her more than anything and I have to let her be happy… even if she is with Joey…

Phoebe- what about you? You don't even eat anymore… you barely sleep…

Chandler- You think I don't know that? I would do anything to get her back… I love her… and if you can honestly tell me that Monica still loves me and that she is NOT happy with Joey I will go across the country in the next plane… I will tell her how I feel and I will do anything that takes to bring her home again… But if she is happy in L.A. I don't want to ruin that for her.

Phoebe and Ross looked at Chandler not being able to say anything… they didn't have a clue about Monica's true feelings… but suddenly Rachel spoke… she just took Chandler's hand and looking into his eyes said…

Rachel- Go get YOUR girl back…

That was all what Chandler needed to hear…

To be continued… 

**SO? what do you think now? Am I giving Mondler's fans hope? PLEASE read and review! and thank you so much to all who reviewed last chapter… **

**ONLY TWO CHAPTERS TO GO! **


	21. Panicking

**Chapter 21: **

**Panicking **

The next day… in Monica and Joey's bedroom… 

Monica and Joey woke up in each other's arms. Joey looked at his new fiancé and smiled widely.

Joey- good morning honey

Monica- good morning…

Joey- did you sleep well, Mrs. Tribianni?

Monica suddenly started feeling very nervous. She was really going to be Mrs. Tribianni... she was going to become Joey's wife. Joey, noticed her nervousness and winked at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Joey- I just called you that to practice for the future… are you scared about us getting married?

Monica- I guess I'm a little nervous…

Joey- I understand, Mon… you know what's weird?

Monica- what?

Joey- I'm not nervous at all… I feel great! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you… it will be great waking up next to you every morning for the rest of our lives…

Joey was holding her and he sounded so happy… Monica suddenly felt a tightening sensation in her throat… she was feeling her throat getting more close with each passing second… what was wrong with her? She got up the bed abruptly to recover. Standing up, Monica took a deep breath and she went back to feeling normal. 

Joey- what happened, Mon?

Monica- nothing… I remembered that I have to meet Alex right now… we are going to by some dresses for tonight's party.

Monica started getting dress as Joey watched her from the bed.

Joey- oh… that's nice… you really don't mind that Alex is coming to the party with us?

Joey was now the star of a new TV show called "Deep Powder"… and that night they had to go to the show's premiere and to the big celebration party afterwards. Since Alex had been very depressed because she had some problems with her husband, Joey invited her to the party.

Monica- of course I don't mind! It will be good for Alex to come with us to that party… she's been so depressed lately…

Joey- I can't believe how her husband is treating her! He treats her like crap!

Monica- I know… she deserves better… I will try to convince her to talk to him…

Joey- thank you… you are the best

An hour later… 

Alex and Monica were already in the shopping mall looking for some dresses.

Alex- I don't know if I should go… I mean… Erick will be home tonight…

Monica- but he won't come until 4 o'clock in the morning… you can't just stay home doing nothing and waiting for him… plus… you can leave the party early… the important thing is that you do something to distract you…

Alex- you are right…

Monica- and you should really talk to him when you see him…

Alex- I think I'm planning doing everything with him but talking… I'm very horny… and watching four episodes of "E.R." last night didn't help… Noah While is so hot!

Monica- I know! But Alex… you and your husband have serious problems… he travels all the time and he barely pays attention to you when he is home…

Alex- ok… I promise I will talk to him…

Monica- good…

Then, the girls focused on the dresses. Monica chose a simple light pink dress and Alex chose a blue one… both dresses were long. After buying them Alex noticed that the store also had wedding dresses and she saw one that was very beautiful. She showed it to Monica.

Alex- hey, Monica… why don't you try on this wedding dress?

Monica- isn't too soon? Joey and I didn't even set the date for the wedding yet…

Alex- you don't have to buy it… just try this on for fun…

Monica- (smiling) that does sounds fun…

Monica tried on the dress and walked out the dressing room with it…

Alex- oh my God… you look beautiful!

Suddenly they hear a very unexpected voice… Chandler- you do look great… 

Monica startled and she started feeling problems breathing again but somehow she managed to speak normally and with her face showing no emotion…

Monica- Chandler… what are you doing here?

Chandler- I went to your place…Joey wasn't there but a young boy who was with the twins said that you would be here…

Monica- but… why did you come to L.A.?

Chandler- I just wanted to tell you… I just wanted you to know… I just wanted to say…

Chandler wanted to tell her that he still loved her, that he couldn't live without her…. That he needed her back… that she belonged with him… but when he saw her in that wedding dress he couldn't say those words.

Monica- what?

Chandler- I wanted to say… congratulations… and you do look gorgeous…

He gave her a hug and then he left devastated. Monica seemed happy and he couldn't ruin that.

After Chandler left, Monica wiped the tears in her eyes and looked her self in the mirror. She really looked beautiful in that weeding dress, but somehow she didn't notice that.

In the minute she saw her self in a wedding dress she had serious problems breathing again… she started shocking and sweating. She managed to say…

Monica- Alex… something is wrong… I need to take off this dress… 

Monica suddenly felt a horrible pain in her chest… she couldn't breathe, her face was red, her whole body was trembling and she was sweating like a pig. Alex tried to help her but Monica passed out in her arms. A shop assistant saw everything and called 911.

At the hospital where they took Monica… 

One hour and a half later, Monica was feeling normal again…. Thanks to the doctors and paramedics. She was now in the hospital bed and the doctors had told her what was wrong with her and she couldn't believe it. " Did I really have a panic attack? That's not possible" she was thinking that while Joey walked inside her hospital bedroom very worry…

Joey- hi! I came as soon as I could! How are you?

Monica- I'm fine now…

Joey- Alex told me everything… She said that you had a panic attack while you were trying on a wedding dress…

Monica- yes… apparently that is what I had… I'm sorry Joey…

Joey- she also said that you saw Chandler…

Monica- he just congratulated me and gave me a hug…

Joey- don't you think is weird? That he came to L.A. just to congratulate you…

Monica- maybe he just needed a closure… anyway… I'm sorry I panicked over a wedding dress…

Joey- it wasn't your fault… it was mine because I didn't realize how you were feeling…

Monica- is not you Joey… is me… I'm very scared of getting marry again…

Now, Joey was the one freaking out…

Joey- you want to break up with me?

Monica- no! I want to be with you… but I don't want to get marry any time soon…

Joey- I understand… but in the distant future…

Monica- in the future I will be your wife… I promise you that someday I will want to marry you…

Joey- ok…

But Joey looked extremely disappointed and Monica hated her self for doing this to him. Joey was so good to her and he was very looking forward to give her a family… it was weird, but for once Joey wasn't afraid of commitment… he was actually willing to make the ultimate commitment with Monica. Joey was behaving just like Monica had wanted Chandler to behave… and now Monica was behaving just like Chandler. That thought made her feel very guilty. 

Monica- Please… Joey… don't feel bad about this… I love you and I want to be with you… I'm not scared of marriage because of you… is because of what Chandler did to me… I'm so afraid of getting hurt again…

Joey- is that really the only reason? Mon… do you love me?

Monica- yes… I love you very much… come here!

Monica pulled him into an embrace and kissed him softly on the kiss.

Joey- doctors say you can go home now… since there is nothing wrong with you, physically…

Monica- good… because I want to go home with you and go to the party tonight…

Joey- Do you really want to go to the party? Because we might just stay home and order pizza instead. You know I love pizza!

Monica- nonsense! I feel good now and you can't miss that party… so… we both will go…

**Four o'clock in the morning… in one of L.A.'s beaches. **

After the party, Alex went to his house and Joey and Monica went to take a walk on the beach. They wanted to stay on the beach the rest of the night and watch the sunrise… they were laying on the sand after making love on the beach. And Joey suddenly stood up and said:

Joey- I have an idea! Lets go to Las Vegas right now and marry right there…

Monica looked at him as he was crazy.

Monica- what? don't you remember anything we talked today at the hospital?

Joey- yes… I know you are afraid of getting marry… that's why I think we should do it right now! Does it make any sense?

Monica- none!

Joey- just listen to me, darling… we can just go to Vegas and have a quick wedding… in a few hours we will be married… you won't have time to think about it… before you even know it we will be husband and wife and the scary part will be over.

Monica- but Joey… I told you I don't want to get marry so soon…

Joey- you are scared… but all we have to do is take each other's hand and take that big step together… you will feel so much better after we finally do it…

Monica- I don't think so… please, Joey… stop pressuring me!

Joey- but Mon… if you don't want to marry me now you'll never want it…

Monica- that's not true…

But Monica's tone wasn't convincing at all.

Joey- Mon… you said you love me

Monica- I do love you…

Joey- then what's the problem? Is just a piece of paper!

Monica- if is just a piece of paper then why do you care so much about it?

Joey- because I need it!

Monica- you NEED it?

Monica felt like she was in a very weird and bad dream. Joey Tribianni felt such an urgent need to marry her? That was material for Science Fiction writers.

Joey- Mon… I love you… and I had a lot of girlfriends but this is the first time I actually want a wife… and I want to spend my entire life with you, but I need a demonstration that you feel the same way… I need a proof that you belong to me… that you want to be with me…

Monica- but I'm with you!

Monica didn't understand why Joey was being so stubborn. Then he looked to the ocean and with a very sad look he said…

Joey- but you love somebody else… that's why you won't marry me…

Monica- you are crazy! Who else could I love?

Joey gave her an "is so obvious" look and Monica understood everything.

Joey- you know very dam well who!

Monica- oh my God! Is that why you want to marry me so badly? Because you think I still love Chandler and you think me marring you would prove otherwise… I do not love Chandler!

Joey- I would feel better if you married me… I would really believe you in that case…

Monica had tears in her eyes… she looked at Joey still in shock for what was happening.

Monica- I'm sorry Joey… but I can't marry you just to get your trust…

Later… In Joey's apartment… 

Joey walked in his apartment alone and feeling very angry… he couldn't believe how silly he had been this whole time. He was incredibly mad at him self… he shouldn't have let this happen… he should have left Monica a lot sooner… he was so angry that he started throwing everything he saw around him to the floor.

Then Alex entered in his apartment very unexpectedly …

Alex- Joey… 

Joey- not now Alex! I want to be alone…

But after saying that Joey noticed that Alex was in tears… in the middle of sobs she explained:

Alex- I talked to Erick… we talked about everything… and we are getting separated… 

Joey- oh… I'm so sorry…

Joey walked towards her and pulled her into a big embrace and hold her while she cried in his arms and Joey felt free to cry as well… they both had just lost great loves and understand each other.

Meanwhile… at the beach… 

Monica was sited in the sand with her knees in her chest and her hands covering her face. She was crying a river, which unfortunately wasn't new for her. Without Chandler she hadn't been able to find true happiness. Surely the twins brought her a lot of joy and she was very happy because she had them. But deep down in her soul something was very wrong… she felt empty… incomplete… like something was missing.

Being with Joey made her mind forget about that. Because he was great and he was the perfect man: sweet, charming, nice and very good looking. But her heart… her heart couldn't let Chandler go… she loved him… she needed him, and that was no shocking news to her… but another realization surprised her: she was willing to leave the whole situation with Andrew behind her… for real this time. She was willing to spend the rest of her life with Chandler and truly forgive him. She was willing to forget the past and trust Chandler completely again.

But now it was too late… Chandler simply came to L.A. congratulated her and got his closure. He was probably in the plane to New York by now… and Monica was very cold and she was alone in the beach… no other human being was on that beach. It was too early in the morning besides some dark clouds started to cover the sky and it looked like it was about to rain…

Suddenly, Monica while was crying and feeling colder than ever, she felt a pair of arms around her.

To be continued… 

Well… I guess you can all guess who else is in that beach….

There is only ONE chapter left! Please… tell me what you think… I need reviews!

Thanks to the people who are reading this and thanks so much to those who did review last chapter!


	22. To Monica in her 37th birthday

Chapter 22: 

**To Monica… in her 37th birthday**

Chandler was walking down the beach… he couldn't sleep at all and his plane to New York would leave in three hours. He was devastated and he felt like such an idiot… he had really believed Rachel… he really believed that Monica was his girl so he went to L. A. to get his woman back but he couldn't do it. When he saw her in that wedding dress he realized that Joey could make her happy. And he wanted Monica to be happy above everything. He had to accept that Monica was happy with Joey for her own sake.

Chandler had screwed things up big time by leaving with Andrew… and Monica marring Joey was the punishment for Chandler's mistakes. He had to be a man and take that punishment.

Chandler looked around him… no single soul was on the beach. That was understandable… it was way too early for people to be on the beach and it looked like it was about to rain anyway. He had a big shock when he noticed a woman sited on the sand and crying a river… he had a bigger shock when he noticed who that girl was. It was Monica. She was sited on the sand with her knees on her chest and her hands covering her face and she was wearing a long pink dress.

He didn't know what to do… he didn't expect to see Monica there… alone and in so much pain. He walked towards her and hugged her.

Monica startled very afraid… but then she noticed that it was Chandler and she couldn't help smile.

Monica- oh my God! Chandler… what are you doing here?

Chandler was now sited next to her and he wiped Monica's tears with his hand.

Chandler- please, baby, don't cry… I hate it when you cry…

Monica- ok… I'm not crying now… I'm so glad you are here… I thought you were already back in New York…

Chandler- my plane to New York will leave in three hours… I was just taking a walk…

Monica looked into Chandler's beautiful blue eyes and she could read them like a book.

Monica- Chandler… you didn't come to L.A to congratulate me… didn't you?

Chandler shook his head.

Chandler- I came here because I still love you… I came to tell you that I can't live without you and that I need you to be with me again because if you don't forgive me for what I did I will die inside… but when I saw you in that wedding dress…

He didn't need to complete the phrase… Monica knew exactly what Chandler must had felt when he saw her trying on a dress for a wedding with another man.

Monica- you thought that I was happy about my engagement with Joey… that I was looking forward to marring him and that he would make me happy…

Chandler- exactly… that's exactly what I thought.

Monica started laughing hysterically… and Chandler looked at her oddly.

Chandler- what's so funny?

Monica couldn't stop laughing…but eventually she put her self together and answered.

Monica- the funny thing is that if you had stayed in the store a bit longer you would have seen that when I saw my self in that wedding dress I had a panic attack…

Chandler- what!

Monica- like I said… you were thinking that I was happy with Joey and I was having a real panic attack… they had to take me to the hospital…

Chandler- really? Are you ok now?

Monica- yes…

Chandler- but… why are you here now… alone?

Monica- because I broke up with Joey a few minutes ago… Chandler… I don't want to marry him… he is not the person I want to spend the rest of my life with…

Chandler saw that Monica was telling the truth and he smiled widely…

Chandler- he isn't?

Monica- I want you… I miss you so much… I never stopped loving you…

Chandler- I love you more than anything Mon… and I willing to spend the rest of my life proving you that you are everything to me… but will you be able to forgive me?

Monica- yes… I love you so much that I can't live without you… so… I will trust you completely again and I will forgive you because if I don't I will be miserable the rest of my life… you are the only one I want… the only one that can't make me happy…

Chandler kissed her and they made out in the sand… after a while they got up…

Monica- but look at me… I'm a mess… 

Her clothes had lots of sand, her make up was ruined because of crying and her hair was a mess. Chandler was in not better conditions… his clothes were very dirty and his eyes were read for crying, his hair was a mess too and he had shadows under his eyes… They both looked so tired… and they looked like they had aged 20 years in the time they were apart…

Chandler- we need to fresh up… we need to take a cold shower and start over…

Like if the sky was listening to them it started to rain… first it was just a very soft rain but very quickly the rain grew stronger and heavier and it seemed like the sky it self was falling over them. They were soaking wet but they couldn't care less about that. Monica kissed Chandler passionately, taking his face with both of her hands and then he lifted her up and she put her legs around his waist and they continued sharing that passionate kiss under the rain…

**Two months after that…. In Monica and Chandler's apartment. **

Monica woke up in her old but very beloved apartment… she woke up with a huge smile in her face. It was her 37th birthday and Chandler had promised that it would be her best birthday ever… and she believed him… after all those years of being madly in love with each other and after two months of being together again like a happy couple Monica didn't expect anything less than a wonderful, mind blowing, breathtaking birthday surprise.

She got up off bed and went to the kitchen where Chandler was giving the twins their favorite breakfast: pancakes with honey and milk… He looked at her and smiled…

Chandler- good morning Mon… happy birthday!

Monica- thanks!

They kissed softly on the lips… and then the twins got a little jealous and claimed a little of their mother's attention…

Little Joey- happy _biday_ mommy

Elizabeth- happy _biday_!

Monica smiled with her eyes filled with happy tears… it was the first time her kids wished her a happy birthday (the fact that they were too little and didn't even know what a birthday was didn't mattered to her). Monica kissed both of their twins and gave each of them a huge embrace…

Monica- thank you! Mommy loves her little ones so much!

Chandler pretended to be extremely disappointed…. And then he talked imitating a child's voice:

Chandler- and mommy doesn't love daddy?

Monica smiled and nodded… 

Monica- mommy loves daddy very much… specially when daddy makes her some pancakes…

Chandler- all right!

Chandler immediately started making pancakes for Monica while she was in the bathroom washing her face and cleaning her teethes. Chandler entered in the bathroom when she was just finishing brushing her teethes and kissed her…

Monica- can you believe I'm 37?

Chandler- no… because that would make me 38… and that's impossible because there is no way I'm that old! But don't worry… I will love you when you are old… maybe I will even love you when you are 40!

Monica smiled… Chandler looked cuter than ever when he was joking…

Monica- I'll love you even when you are 50…

Chandler- that's easy for you to say… you have experience loving old men…

Monica punched him playfully in his chest…

Monica- stop kidding and give me that envelope you have in your hands…

Chandler hided the envelop behind his back… and pretended to be confused… 

Chandler- what envelop?

Monica- Chandler Muriel Bing! That envelope has something to do with my birthday surprise and I want it…

Chandler- what birthday surprise? I don't know what you are taking about!

Monica took the envelope that said: "To Monica… in her 37th birthday" and opened it… a letter written by Chandler was inside. Monica read it: _" HAPPY BIRTHDAY MON! I have good news and bad news… I got you a birthday present but I won't give it to you… you must found it your self… your first clue that will lead you to your present is the following: you must leave the bathroom and have "Breakfast at Tiffany's". Love… Chandler… "_

Monica gave Chandler a weird look… She had to go all the way to Tiffany's? 

Monica- "Breakfast at Tiffany's"… you must be joking!

Chandler- just do what the letter says…

Monica went out the living room and she looked everywhere… and then it hit her… when she saw that kitchen table where her twins were having breakfast she noticed an small bag in there… a bag from Tiffany's next to the plate in which Monica's pancake was….

Monica- of course!

Monica went and opened the bag… a piece of paper was inside… it only said: "finish your breakfast and you will find the next clue"… Monica looked at Chandler a bit disappointed…

Monica- do I really have to finish my breakfast before continuing the game?

Chandler- just humor me… please! Finish the pancakes and I will go to get the kids changed…

Monica- ok… whatever you want…

Monica finished her pancakes but she didn't found any clue… she called Chandler who was in the twin's bedroom…

Monica- honey… I finished breakfast!

Chandler- then I guess I have to pick up your plate… 

Then it hit her: "Of course! Under the plate! Think Monica! Think!"… That was what she was thinking while Chandler picked up her plate and she saw a piece of paper that was under it… Chandler faked surprise…

Chandler- oh! Look at that! I wonder what that might be!

Monica read the paper… it said: "It could have been a four or a five… but it was a four". A lot of memories from Vegas flashed to Monica's mind… and she realized that they were under a table when Chandler told her "It's a four". So she looked under the kitchen table… she saw a post-it that was stick in one of the table's legs… it only said: _"I'm still on London time… and that counts"_

Monica smiled remembering when they came back from London… but she was very confused… where was her next clue? She looked in the front door and in the entire living room… which was where Chandler said "I'm still in London time… does that count?" and she answered "Oh… that counts"… she tried to remember every detail… and she muttered to her self:

Monica- London time… being on London time… time… London… time… Chandler winked his eye at her when she said the word "time"… 

Monica- that's it! Is about TIME!

Chandler- I don't know what you are talking about… I just had something in my eye…

It was definitely about time… and the Monica remembered something… she went to her bedroom a looked in her night table and there was it: the alarm clock she bought in London. She picked it up and, as she suspected, her next clue was under it… it was a piece of paper that said: _"darling… you look wonderful tonight"_… Monica smiled… it was a line from the song "Wonderful tonight" the song she and Chandler danced the night they got engaged… Monica noticed that Chandler was looking at her…

Chandler- you really looked wonderful tonight… but that's because you always look beautiful.

Monica smiled and gave him a kiss… Monica- thanks… but I have not idea what this clue means… 

She checked the entire living room again… after all they danced there… and she even checked inside the CD box of the Eric Clapton but she found nothing in there… Chandler finally decided to help her a little…

Chandler- think Mon… you looked wonderful that night… what were you wearing?

Monica smiled and went straight to her closet… she looked desperately the pink dress she was wearing when Chandler proposed… and she found a piece of paper attached to it with a clip… it said: _"wear me and then go to your car"… _ Everything was getting weirder… but Monica got dress with the short dark pink dress she was wearing when Chandler proposed to her and then she went out the building and when to her car… another piece of paper was there… it said _"the only person who can't drive me will use me to take you to your present"… _She noticed that Rachel was there…

Rachel- well…well... well… you finally got here! Happy birthday!

Monica- thanks… you know what is this all about?

Rachel- I have to drive you to your present…

Monica- but… you can't drive my car…

Rachel- do you want to get to your present or not?

Monica- ok…

Monica and Rachel got in the car and Rachel drove it… Monica was very confused… she had not idea where she was going… she was shocked when she noticed that they were leaving Manhattan.

Monica- Rach… tell me… where are we going?

Rachel- you will see…

After a while Monica saw they were in Westchester and Rachel parked in front of a beautiful house. The house had a big sign that said "ON SALE" but it was covered with a smaller sign that said "SOLD"… Monica looked at Rachel speechless…

Monica- oh my God! Does it mean what I think it means?

Rachel- just check the mail box…

Monica looked inside the mail box… there was an envelope in there… she opened it and there was a key… and a note that said:_ "CONGRATULATIONS! You found your birthday present! Now go inside the house and kiss the man who bought it for you"._

Using the key Monica opened the door of the house and saw Chandler inside it… he was looking at her with a big smile and the twins were running around… playing in the house that was still empty but would be soon full with the Bing's stuff and with the Bings.

Monica quickly kissed Chandler and they melted in a very sweet kiss…

Monica- oh my God! You bought me a house?

Chandler- actually, I bought the house for the entire family… I bought something else just for you…

Saying that Chandler took a very small box out of his pocket… he opened it and showed Monica a beautiful engagement ring… Monica was speechless…

Chandler- Mon… when we first got engaged I promised to make you happy… and I kept that promise for a while… then we got married and you made me the happiest man on earth… but then something happened… life happened… things started to fall apart and instead of staying with you like I was supposed to do… I ran away and left you to be with someone else because I thought that things would be easier that way… that was the biggest mistake I have ever made… Mon… you are my soul mate… I could never be happy without you… we belong together and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the kids… and with this ring I promise that I'll always love you… that's the only thing I can promise you now because that's the only thing I know for certain… no matter what I will ALWAYS love you… so… Monica… Would you marry me again?

Monica was happy crying without thinking it twice she said…

Monica- yes… yes… yes… I will marry you! I will marry you 100 times if I have to because no matter what I'll be forever yours… I love you so much…

Chandler- and I love you…

Chandler put the engagement ring in Monica's left hand… and then they kissed passionately…. Their lives will never be exactly the same… but they will be just as great as they once were… and their second marriage would last forever…

**THE END **

Well… here you have the last chapter…. I really gonna miss this story… is really my personal favorite and I liked how it turned out… Anyway… THANK YOU so much for reading this and for send me all those reviews… I appreciated each of them, you guys were great (and I'm hoping to get more reviews for this last chapter!).

SPECIAL THANKS to the people who putted this story in their favs's list: Blebo92, cm forever, monrachchan, RandRLobsters4Ever and sexiikaytee-ox. It means the world to me that this story is one of your favorites… it made me so happy… THANK YOU guys!

Well… it's goodbye for now then… I'll focus in finishing "The age of un-innocence" and in a fanfic of "Commander In Chief" I'm dying to star.


End file.
